Echo of Light
by kagomeuchiha057
Summary: Kagome is forever changed when reality takes place and is returned to her real dimension. Her journey and home were only a practise dimension to aid her intelligence, and now her real journey takes place with Sesshomaru against an unknown threat.
1. If home is not here, where is home?

Echo of Light

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to their respectful owners.

This is my first fanfiction so I am a little nervous about if people will like it. I have written fanfiction before just I never published it. I decided to finally post this one as my first seeing as this is one of my personal favorites. I hope you will enjoy this prologue as much as I did writing it.

**Rated:** T

**Warning**: Violence in next chapter, mild coarse language in later chapters

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Summary**: Kagome, the protector of the shikon jewel, is forever changed when reality takes place and is returned to her real dimension. Her journey and home had been only a practice dimension to aid her intelligence, and now her real journey takes place.

_(Prologue)_

**Chapter 1**

**If home is not here, than where is home?**

14 year old Kagome Higurashi flinched as the cold breeze flowed through the dark musty forest, only a silver silhouette under the growing moon.

The bright specks of glowing stars were high up in the midnight blue sky, casting eerie shadows in the midst of the dark forest, as distant demon calls were distinguishable through the crisp night air.

The forest abruptly went deathly silent, only Kagome's quick footsteps were heard along with the occasional patter of unknown creatures lurking in the shadows of the night.

Kagome had flawless creamy pale skin with soft azure eyes that held the depths of the sea within, delicately framed by long feathery black eyelashes.

She had a button nose with plump lips and rosy cheeks, her waist long raven black hair swayed softly with every gentle breeze and gained a bluish hue in the light of the moon that had seeped through the thick treetops of the forest.

She was slender and was wearing her signature emerald green and dove white sailor uniform with a red tie and chocolate brown dress shoes.

She briskly walked through the cool musty forest, glancing around uncomfortably as her miko powers bubbled a soft pink hue along her skin, alerting her to a demonic aura close by.

All she could do was hope that she got back to the others before a fight began, though she was capable to defend herself if needed, but nerves made her urge for the support and protection of the mismatched group of fighters.

"_Inuyasha… Why couldn't you of brought me back yourself?_" She muttered to the shadows of the trees as she brought her slim arms up to her chest as the coldness of the night started affecting her nerves.

Her awareness of an untold demon brought her to complete alert, a practice she gained along the line with the help of Sango's teaching.

She heard every rustle of leafs, every change of breeze, every sounds drifting through the night and memorized each pattern and sound along with her own tapping of her brown dress shoes as she walked through the uneven terrain.

Her miko powers continued to bubble almost invisibly along her skin, spiking and making her eyes widen when a black shadow loomed just ahead.

She grit her teeth in determination as she prepared herself to stand her ground, allowing a small amount of her miko powers to surface and create a glowing pink hue against the darkness along her body and atop her clothing.

The pink hue of her miko powers endearingly enhanced her ocean blue eyes to a bright electric blue, a startling contrast to the dark void of a forest around her.

She glared at the moving shadow as it came closer, her resolve tightening as the misty pink hue strengthened with light.

She wavered however when out of the dark shadows was a priestess of legend, the great Midoriko, the creator of the jewel of four souls, clothed in thick layers of old priestess clothing.

Kagome un-noticeably reached up and held the small bottle attached to her necklace, an un-complete shikon jewel inside with a great chunk missing from it.

She stared in curiosity and great questioning at the legendary miko before her as an overwhelming wave of purification was suddenly sent out, making everything pause.

The sounds of creatures and demons stopped as the wind paused, making falling leafs stuck in midair and everything go silent and stale.

Kagome took a startled step back as she glanced around the area she was in, shock and confusion etched onto her face as she turned to Midoriko.

Midoriko smiled sadly at Kagome, making Kagome's unsaid questions triple, but before she could open her mouth to ask, Midoriko stopped her with one pale hand held up.

"Silence young one." Midoriko gently spoke, her voice full of wisdom and confidence.

"You have grown wiser than you're own time." Midoriko stated as she elegantly lowered her pale hand back down to her side.

Before Kagome could speak, Midoriko continued, "I have watched you're immense growth in such a short time, you've learned a great deal to you're miko powers in this dimension. Although the jewel you have is not the real shikon jewel." Midoriko claimed as Kagome blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean Midoriko-sama?" Kagome managed out as she frowned lightly at the concept.

"Kagome, this world was created specifically for you." Midoriko spoke with a sad smile that defied the confident features of her face.

Kagome widened her eyes in shock at what was said, trying not to yell out and defy what Midoriko just told her.

'How am_ I_ the reason why the feudal era was created? Why me? Is this all a joke? What will happen to Inuyasha and the others?' Thousands of thoughts flew through Kagome's mind to the point of her face fixed in a serious frown as she tried to wrap her mind around the concept that she is the reason for the feudal era being created.

She looked up at Midoriko with confused eyes.

"This world was created for you to hone you're miko powers and gain intelligence. You were created by the gods to save you're real world, to be a savior of the world. Someone in you're world is growing stronger everyday, I cannot inform you of who that person is, but please be considerate that we did this for the sake of you're world. Everything that happened in this world, the feudal era, was untrue. This world will continue to exist but you will never return ever again." Midoriko explained softly as Kagome lowered her head, choking back her emotions as crystal clear tears started slowly sliding down her face as she clenched her fist.

"_Why me_ Midoriko?" Kagome managed out as she kept her head lowered, her tears flowing softly.

"It is the way things are Kagome, I cannot change anything. The gods made you to grow and placed you in the feudal era to learn from past mistakes and lessons, to ready you for the world you will be going to." Midoriko sympathetically said as Kagome started shaking violently with held back emotions.

"Why _me_ Midoriko! Why is it always _me!_" Kagome shouted as she finally looked up with eyes overflowing with tears.

Midoriko did not answer and when she did, it was not the answer Kagome sought after.

"You will be aloud to bring one companion with you from the feudal era, choose someone who will be of use, not someone you have feelings for, I recommend to not choose Inuyasha. You will be returned to seven though you're knowledge and memories will remain in tact, this applies to you're companion too. Hurry, my powers are slowly returning to the real jewel." Midoriko said, getting slightly impatient.

Kagome stood stiff with shock as everything came to her realization that she will never see the feudal era or her family ever again.

'Inuyasha…' Was her only coherent thought at the time, refusing to believe that she would not be aloud to ever return to the feudal era and be with her friends and family.

Flashes of when Inuyasha would save her when a demon attacked went through her mind as she felt her throat tighten in regret for never telling Inuyasha her feelings.

She took in deep breaths to attempt to calm herself before accepting her fate.

"I will do as you say Midoriko-sama, but what is the real shikon jewel?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly as she roughly rubbed her eyes dry of tears.

The shikon jewel always found a way to mess with her life, never giving her a break from its grasp.

"The real jewel is the life force of the feudal era, it is the reason miracles can happen here." Midoriko explained softly as Kagome fought with her self about what she should do.

She needed someone that was powerful but also capable of using his brain to come up with a strategy instead of blindly running into battle.

'I cant bring Inuyasha so I have to choose someone I don't trust because I just cant ruin any of my friends lives by forcing them to come with me… Either way I'll end up ruining someone's life… Why must my life always be full of complications?' Kagome sullenly thought for a few minutes, contemplating who to bring and who she knew she couldn't bring.

Minutes slowly ticked by as expressions on Kagome's face ranged from frown's to gentle smiles as she remained sullen when her choice became clear.

She was aware of all of the possible consequences and possibility's she would face with choosing that person without their opinion.

"I will take Sesshomaru with me, I feel he will aid me the most against whoever I am up against." Kagome spoke just barely above a whisper as she was silently consumed in regret and guilt.

She clenched her fist tightly after a moments pause in renewed stubbornness as her ocean blue eyes blazed a storm of determination, shielding her painful emotions from everyone.

"As you wish." Midoriko said as she paused to place her slowly glowing pink hand over Kagome's shoulder.

"Close you're eyes and when you wake up you will be back to you're world." Midoriko finished with a small smile.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes as Midoriko's miko powers suddenly assaulted her senses and body, creating a numbing feeling through her body.

She felt warmth spread through her before her senses went completely numb and she fell into a deep slumber.

**End of chapter 1**

I have the next chapter ready, I just decided I would change the first chapter so there would be a prologue. Well I hope I did ok with my first fanfiction and I hope people choose to read this.


	2. A strained voice

Echo of Light

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong to there respectful owners.

I'm sorry if anyone read my first chapter and there were errors, I had made the words closer together and submitted it without realizing I had accidently messed up my words when I made the paragraphs closer seeing as this is my first fanfiction. I have fixed the errors and I'm happy to notice I already have followers, reviews and favorites :) To thank those people I have decided to post the next chapter in the same day although it is late but seeing as I have the chapter ready to go I posted it. Please enjoy, I'll try not to mess up again.

**Rated:T**

**Warning: Violence, mild coarse language, not recommended for anyone under 13**

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Summary**: Kagome, protector of the shikon jewel, was forever changed when reality took place and is returned to her real dimension. Her journey and home had only been a practice dimension to aid her intelligence, and now her real journey takes place.

**Chapter 2**

**A strained voice**

The sound of swaying tree leafs blowing in the wind was what woke Kagome as she sleepily opened her eyes.

She blinked her luminously blue eyes and stared in shock at the bright and lively forest she now was in.

The bright presumably morning sun shone vivid light into the vibrant forest, a completely different landscape than the dark and eerie forest of Inuyasha's forest.

She felt soft strands of grass brush her hands as she slowly brought herself in a sitting position.

A caressing breeze softly wrapped around her, bringing the oddly heavy scent of flowers to her senses.

She took no heed of the scent as she curiously looked down at her outfit as she realized she had been returned to seven.

She stared at her small petite frame that no longer was an almost grown woman's but instead a small and shapeless child's body with a very flat chest paired with thin and stubby legs.

She realized her outfit was now a miniature version of her school uniform and had remained the same except her mid thigh green skirt was replaced with knee long green shorts.

She silently stared down at the grass below her as emotions built up in her heart.

'Inuyasha… I guess I'll never see him again. I can only hope Kikyo will watch over him… I will never forget him or the group. I will never see Sango's children or Miroku when he finally confesses to Sango... Shippo… I can only hope he will grow up strong and find a new adoptive mother… Mom, grandpa and Sota will probably cry when Inuyasha tells them… I guess I will have to leave the past the past and look to the future…' Kagome mussed as she held back any tears and slowly sent a gentle wave of her miko powers through her system, helping calm her self with its soothing feel.

A low moan broke her thoughts and made her blink in surprise before she abruptly jerked around to see a little chibi Sesshomaru slowly getting up from the ground with surprisingly two intact arms.

A startled expression went over her face as she saw the cute little Sesshomaru slowly stand up dazed and look around with big golden eyes. His outfit had also shortened to fit his now much smaller body, though his signature spiked armor around his chest and shoulder was now missing.

His once broad and strong body was now petite and slim, along with his chubby cheeks and cute face that had a little lavendar crescent moon on his forehead and two matching maroon stripes on his cheekbones.

She almost smiled at how adorable his new appearance was but once he quickly shifted his attention on her and glared, she froze in her tracks as he attempted to glare a frosty glare like he used to.

She tensed up and withheld any emotions from coming out but sadly he notched his glare up from icy to poisonous when she gave no reaction, making her melt with the opposite reaction he had wanted.

A wide smile broke out on her face as she started quietly laughing at how his appearance had drastically changed, until an abrupt snap of a twig was heard echoing into the forest.

Her laughing instantly stopped as she froze in place in shock before reacting.

She turned around in search of the sound and watched as a light breeze came by, rustling the leafs into falling down and drifting around Kagome.

She narrowed her eyes and quickly turned to Sesshomaru and watched as he understood and nodded, moving his now serious expression up towards the treetops as he started to crack his knuckles rather ominously.

She slowly moved her attention to the treetops as she tightened her fist and prepared herself for an encounter.

A small and reassuring hand touched her tiny shoulder, making her turn only to see Sesshomaru beside her with a look in his eyes that she understood.

He quickly let go of her shoulder to crouch down before jumping up into the treetops as green leafs rustled ethereally around his small frame.

Kagome closed her eyes and started to gather her miko powers within, trying to pinpoint where the intruder was.

Her eyes snapped open when the sharp sound of metal slicing through air was heard just behind her.

She quickly rushed and took a few steps away from her position but it all happened in slow motion.

She couldn't get her small seven year old body to move fast enough as she turned to see a long silver katana aimed right for her heart.

Her legs, height and reflexes weren't the same as when she had been in the other dimension or better known as the feudal era, giving her a huge disadvantage.

She panicked and tried to move her small and stubby legs faster but the katana easily sliced a deep cut on her right arm, sending blood everywhere as crimson now painted the forest with more color.

She winced as she fought with wailing out pitifully as she staggered where she stood, bringing her left hand up to cover her cut as the blood stained her clothing and went on her face.

She cursed in her head as she quickly refocused her miko powers and hurriedly tried to locate where everyone was, rushing her powers, which heightened her panic.

A shiver ran up her spine in omen but she ignored it as she perked at the familiar honey golden aura of Sesshomaru off further in the woods fighting someone with a dark aqua aura.

She narrowed her eyes at the fact that there was more than just one enemy they were up against.

She widened her eyes as on reflexes she quickly lurched forward, barely missing the kunai aimed precisely at her head.

She quickly turned to where the kunai was thrown but a whirl of wind in the treetops prevented her from doing so.

She glared at the treetops as she focused where the enemy was and to her success she found a red aura with deadly intent just above her in the trees.

She moved to take offence but widened her eyes as something nicked her legs and arms.

She slowly looked down, wincing as something cut a thin cut on her face.

She stared in shock that she had given enough time for the enemy to place her in trap.

Thin wire was expertly placed, hanging everywhere like a giant silk spider web, she was now prey.

She widened her eyes as each time she took even a small movement; the wire would cut her fragile skin.

Her bare legs and arms stung painfully as she struggled in panic before stopping when one of the wires rubbed against the cut on her arm.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment as she fought back tears and shouts of pain.

'_Kagome, you've fought thousands of demons before, what's stopping you now?_' She asked herself in her head before she tried to stay as still as she could, trying to calm her erratically beating heart.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard rustling in the trees.

She had to make a move soon or she'll be attacked again, and with her not being used to her smaller and slower body, she was bound to get fatally wounded.

She gasped in pain as something pierced her leg, sending a jolt of electricity run through her as her eyes widened, before she fell to her knees.

Some of the wire came with her and cut thin marks on her legs, as blood seemed to spot her vision greedily.

She grit her teeth from the unbearable pain and struggled to stand up again, but she fell back roughly on her abused knees as blackness started slowly enclosing her eyesight and the pain started to subside.

She fell forward on the ground and stared with half closed eyes at the black boots that were walking towards her from a distance as her hearing started to dim drastically.

She slowly looked up; baggy black pants were tucked in with the knee high black boots.

Her vision continued upward to see a tight black shirt as well as some thin blonde hair dancing over the figures shoulders until Kagome's vision went black and everything she knew became nothing.

"_Sweet dreams hime-sama_." Was the whispered velvet voice she heard before she lost grasp of everything.

**_Sesshomaru's view_**

Sesshomaru uncharacteristically widened his eyes as his sensitive nose caught the heavy scent of human blood.

Midoriko had informed him of where he was going and a brief rundown of who Kagome really was, basically demanding him to protect her at all costs.

He had refused but he however did not have a choice as he got stuck in a tiny body and thrown into the new dimension.

He knew he must stay near Kagome, no matter how much her human stench affected his highly sensitive nose.

He was disgusted of how weak a human could be but when Midoriko informed him that the gods had created Kagome, which had perked a slight interest, he had promised Midoriko that he would not cause harm on Kagome.

He never broke any of his promises to anyone, even if it meant he had shown a slight weakness for even agreeing not to harm Kagome.

He was bound by word, he had honor and he would not back down from a promise.

He quickly finished off the weird dressed in all black clothing human he had been fighting with a simple flick of the wrist as he shot his poison claw at the human, watching blandly as the acid ate away at the humans skin as he quickly jumped down from the treetops and walked with disinterest at the scene before him.

Wire was everywhere and Kagome was in the middle, she was bleeding rather steadily and Sesshomaru quickly focused on her heartbeat, glad it was still beating however faint it was.

He quickly reached his hand at his hip only to stare in shock that he no longer had any of swords, not even tensaiga.

He narrowed his eyes before giving his attention to the fleeing human that had harmed Kagome, watching as the lithe figures shoulder long blonde hair flailed around him as he dashed away in the treetops, running at a speed that surprised Sesshomaru briefly.

He brought his attention back to Kagome, whose heartbeat had gone fainter when he took his attention away from her.

"_Damn it._" He swore softly to himself as he quickly brought his hand out and watched as his silver whip formed at his fingertips.

He quickly swiped his hand forward, cutting the wires with his whip, careful of the wires near Kagome.

Once he finished taking all the wires down, he quickly jogged to Kagome's side, turning her on her back as her heartbeat started slowing down at a rapid pace.

Going on a whim, he quickly bit his thumb with his fang and let the droplet of blood fall into her mouth.

He swiftly continued with his work and formed his yokai powers in his fingers before placing them directly over her heart.

He closed his eyes and focused on her miko powers, weaving his way with his yokai powers through her system, careful not to disturb the miko powers within her as he forced the drop of blood in her to alter her system.

He needed this to work fast before it was to late, he could not break his promise.

**_Kagome's view_**

Kagome winced as she finally was brought back to consciousness from the black void that had covered her mind when she had fallen.

Her whole body felt sore and she couldn't help but let out a pained groan as she got up.

She blinked in surprise when she saw no injury's on her, she had been expecting to have scars and bruises but her skin was flawless of any injury's.

She brought her gaze upwards to have her vision met with the inside of a tree that looked like it was melted down seeing as no splinters were there.

She looked towards the little entrance of the makeshift hole that was just big enough for her small body to fit in.

She quickly got on her knees and crawled to the entrance and look out of the tree.

She was fairly high up a thick tree, though close enough to the ground that she could climb done.

A sound soon entered the little clearing she now was placed in, it sounded like something was being hit repeatedly.

She carefully climbed down the tree, watchful so she didn't loose grip or snag her clothing on a branch or anything.

Once her shoes touched the ground, she turned to the direction of the sound only to widen her eyes in shock.

Sesshomaru stood off to the side, kicking and punching a tall and thick tree to the point of creating a big dent in it.

His waist long silver hair feathered around his small frame as his small fists assaulted the tree as a low creak of protest from the tree was heard.

She watched as he took notice of her and stopped his assault on the tree.

She walked slowly towards him as he ran a hand through his silver hair, careful of the claws.

She no heed of his habits as she stood in front of him, wondering what he would do.

She froze up when he reached a hand out to touch her hair with surprisingly open curiosity.

"Is there something in my hair?" She suspiciously asked in shock as she realized this was very out of place for him as he twirled a strand of her silver hair with his finger before letting it fall back to place.

Wait…_ Silver hair!?_

Kagome widened her eyes and grabbed hold a bunch of her hair to be face to face with a handful of silver.

"_What the! What happened to my hair?!_" She demanded as she forced back a cry of pain as her wrist jolted in pain at the sudden movement.

"You are now part silver inu yokai. You were bleeding too much so I had to perform the blood transfer that has been passed down my clan for thousands of years. The technique replaces you're blood with mine and force's you're body to alter its appearance so that you are now related to me, almost as if you were another of my father's mistakes. You are lucky to survive." He said with an emotionless face as she stared at him in utter shock.

Kagome couldn't believe what he had told her and took a step back.

"_A-are you joking?_" She asked with a small strained smile.

"This Sesshomaru _never_ jokes." He answered as she tried to think of any loophole, but sadly nothing came up.

"Why do these things keep happening to _me?_" She asked herself as she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"There's a village nearby, I assume we should head there to train before we seriously start our hunt for the human we are supposed to hunt down." Sesshomaru suggested, or more like ordered as he started walking away.

Kagome sighed as she slowly followed after him, really, _what else_ was she to expect to change her life forever?

**End of chapter 2**

I would like to thank the people who like this story The next chapter will possibly be up tomorrow, I have an idea of what to do for it. I would like to say that I will post my other story's later on but before that, I want to focus on Echo of Light first so I get used to writing fanfiction and not leave this story drifting. I hope you like this chapter though I do admit it is a little darker than the prologue, thank you for taking the time to read this chapter :)


	3. Strangers of another time

Echo of Light

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, they belong to their respectful owners.

I would like to thank the people who reviewed, I really appreciate those reviews, it helps me write out the next chapter which is why I'm posting this chapter so soon. I spent more time typing this chapter so there isn't as much mistake's. Thank you for taking the time to read this, enjoy the chapter.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Violence, mild coarse language

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 3**

**Strangers of another time**

Kagome sighed tiredly as she trailed behind Sesshomaru, they had been walking for the past couple hours in the same forest. Her feet were starting to get sore and she was envious that Sesshomaru's steps didn't even falter once.

She bit back her complaining; knowing that even though they are now seven, he could easily still overpower her and inflict harm.

'I thought he said there was a village nearby? It feels like we've been walking _forever_…' She silently thought as she tried to avoid thinking about her past or even the fact that she was technically related to Sesshomaru now.

Everything just seemed to be happening to her and she really didn't know how she was supposed to act or deal with anything.

It was difficult for her to believe that she was created by the gods, how was that even possible? Even if it was, why did they choose to create her the way she was? Would it not of been more efficient if they had created her to already have the needed knowledge and skills to defeat the supposed dire threat of a human in the new dimension?

Either way she wasn't sure of what she should actually do. If she abandoned the idea of saving the dimension, it would've all been a waste and she just couldn't swallow the fact that she would be putting innocent lives at risk just because of her selfishness.

She frowned lightly from her thoughts as she noticed that she was walking past Sesshomaru, who had for some reason stopped in his tracks.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked politely as she turned to him, noticing he had a blank expression on his face that revealed nothing of what he was thinking.

She waited patiently for him to reply but furrowed her eyebrows lightly when he gave no indication that he acknowledged she was there.

She lightly bit her lip in frustration and turned to follow his line of vision only to gasp lightly as her heart constricted in sympathy.

In front of them was a small child that looked about seven who had bruises littered along his lightly tanned skin, his back facing them.

He had on a white t-shirt with a little orange swirly sign on the back paired with knee long orange shorts and light blue sandals.

The small boy was leaning against a tree while he hiccupped and cried, his body raking with shudders as his fisted hand clenched the bark of the tree.

The small child had bright blonde hair that spiked and curved naturally in small disarrays.

His small and frail body was weak and feeble as his cries of anguish almost brought Kagome to tears herself.

She knew the feeling of loneliness from when she always got teased about her name; she had never really made any friends until she got in middle school. Even then she never really talked to her friends because she had gone to the feudal era.

She quickly walked towards the little boy, reaching her hand out to comfortingly place her hand over his shoulder, hoping too give some form of comfort despite the fact that she was in a forest out of no where in her own perspective and knew nothing of the boy in front of her.

She widened her eyes in surprise when the boy quickly turned towards her with eyes wide and full of fear, she lowered her hand when he flinched at the sight of it.

She quickly retracted her hand and stared in open shock and sympathy at how he edged backwards until his back was pressed firmly against the tree.

She frowned lightly as he roughly rubbed his tears away before staring at her with wide eyes.

"_S-stay away from me!_" He yelled as his body shook lightly as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I'm not going to hurt you-_Ah!_" She exclaimed in surprise when he bolted away from her and took off into the woods.

"We have to follow him." She declared to Sesshomaru with determination as she quickly ran after the boy, trying to ignore her sore joints and muscles from when Sesshomaru altered her body to a silver inu yokai.

She trailed after the boy, careful of jutting out tree roots and rocks that could make her trip.

She was happy to manage to place her hand over his shoulder and get a good grip on him, though at that moment the boy tripped on a tree root and fell forward, making Kagome soon followed after as they separated and tumbled on the hard ground.

She groaned lightly at the impact but quickly got up and pinned the blonde boy to the ground with her hands holding his arms up so he could not run away.

"_I'm so sorry!_ Please stop struggling, I want to heal you." She exclaimed as he struggled under her tight grasp.

"You're parents will only tell you to stop being near me and punish me!_ I don't want to be hit again_…" The young boy declared as tears shimmered lightly at the corner of his eyes as he avoided looking at Kagome.

She frowned lightly at what the boy had just told her.

'Punish him… People have been beating this poor boy… _How could they_ do that to a kid? From what I can see, he seems like a perfectly normal boy.' She thought with a frown before blinking as his futile struggles stopped and he turned to look at her full on.

She widened her eyes lightly at the pretty bright aqua eyes that shone up at her, innocence was evident in those luminous eyes as she noticed the three thin and black stripes that looked like whiskers on the sides of his cheeks.

'Whiskers? Is he part demon? I don't feel any yokai aura in him…' She thought with a small frown as he defiantly glared at her.

"Please don't struggle, let me heal you're bruises." She said softly as she waited a few seconds before slowly releasing his arms and allowing her pink miko powers to surface over her petite hands.

She carefully placed both her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes, focusing on sending her miko powers to his wounds and bruises, doing a thorough check before opening her eyes.

She smiled lightly at the now flawless skin that met her sight before she blinked as the boy turned his head away from her again.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a gentle mothering tone, used to looking after Shippo and Sota.

"Please just leave me alone. I don't belong with anyone in the village, I'm sure you've heard things about me." Naruto muttered out as he stared down at the ground, not allowing Kagome to see his face.

"What are you talking about? I'm new around here and if the citizens of the village hurt you for no reason than I don't care what they say or think." She declared with a small frown, just what did the citizens of his village say to him?

"Just leave before you're parents punish me." His silent plea was cut short as she brought him forward into a gentle hug, surprising him.

"I don't have any parents, I'm only travelling with a very distant relative." She swiftly lied with the truth as she felt him relax a bit against her hug.

"I wont hurt you and I promise I wont let anymore of the citizens of the village hurt you either." She promised him as she pulled back from the hug and stood up, offering him a hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way and I'm seven." She introduced herself with a small reassuring smile as he stared up at her in shock.

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm also seven." He introduced himself with a small and fragile smile as he hesitantly reached his hand out to allow her to pull him up off the ground.

Kagome's smile grew wider as she tightened the grip on his hand to try and form some type of comfort and reassurance.

"Are you done _now?_" A familiar monotone voice peeked her attention as she turned to see Sesshomaru standing with his arms crossed as he stood off to the side.

"_How much ruder can he get_…" She muttered lowly to herself.

"Do not assume I cannot hear you from this distance miko." Sesshomaru spoke with slight irritation over his face as she looked at him with a smug look.

"Of course I knew you could." She said with a small mocking smile towards him as the two of them competed in a silent glaring contest that neither wanted to back down until the soft tug of her hand made her lose.

"Are you heading to Konohagakure too?" Naruto asked softly as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

'Konohagakure? Hidden leaf village? What an odd name for a village… I assume this is the village Sesshomaru meant when he said a village was nearby.' She thought in wonder before smiling and lightly tugging on Naruto's hand as they started following Sesshomaru, who had started walking ahead of them.

"So Naruto, do you have parents?" She curiously asked as they all walked towards the village security walls that were coming into view.

"No, but I can live on my own!" He said defensively as his shoulders tensed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She sympathetically said as things went quiet and slightly awkward.

She stared up at the bright afternoon sun in thought before watching as Sesshomaru stood in front of the gates to Konoha and waited for the guards to open them.

Kagome blinked in silent surprise when Naruto squeezed her hand gently, bringing her attention from the gates of Konoha to Naruto as he moved closer to her when they stopped walking just behind Sesshomaru.

"You'll be fine, Just stay with me." She reassuringly said as she gave a gentle squeeze of his hand before the gates opened to reveal a tall man dressed in odd clothing.

The black hat over his head caught her attention the most seeing as there was a weird metal plate over the forehead with an odd sign.

He had a black skintight body suit that covered his neck and the tip of his chin. He had a bulky foliage green jacket and black loose pants overtop his body suit. He had what looked like white tape that held what seemed to be a knife holder along with deep blue sandals that covered his ankles.

She couldn't help but stare at his clothing as he looked down at them with curiosity.

"What are children doing out here?" The man wondered out loud as he crouched down to their level, crouched closer to Sesshomaru since he was in front.

"My names Izumo Kamizuki, are you lost?" Izumo asked with a small smile.

"Do not treat me like a pup, human." Sesshomaru threatened with a glare, making Izumo widen his eyes in shock.

"Ah, we have been travelling for awhile now." Kagome quickly tried to patch up how Izumo saw them. She didn't want Sesshomaru to ruin their chance at being aloud in the village.

"We lost our parents due to a, uh, fire and when we couldn't find any survivors we left in search of a village nearby. Naruto-kun was the one who saved us from dying of starvation and brought us back to this village." Kagome lied to Izumo, ignoring Naruto's surprised look.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened to you, but you should realize that you will still have to go through a few trials to see if you're a threat to the village. I'll get someone to come and take you to the hokage." Izumo informed before standing up and talking to someone else that wore a similar outfit to Izumo.

"Sesshomaru, don't mess up again. You have to pretend you're a human while we're here, or else we might be condemned as a threat and not aloud to enter the village. The person we're supposed to hunt down could be tied to this village; we need to research more for possible suspects before we leave_ ok_?" She explained lowly so only Sesshomaru would hear, with his demon hearing.

"Hmph." Was Sesshomaru's response as he crossed his arms once again in irritation as a person suddenly appeared in front of them with a small whirl of leafs.

"I'm Kakashi, I'll be bringing you to the hokage, don't lag behind." A lighthearted voice that had a slightly lazy tone spoke relatively close to her.

Kagome turned quickly on reflexes and blinked at the fellow silver haired person that stood slightly hunched in a lazy position.

Kakashi was dressed in an almost identical outfit to Izumo, though his skin tight bodysuit covered all the way up to his nose and left cheek and instead of a hat that held that weird metal plate, he wore a cloth that was tied around his head slanted, covering his left eye.

"Come on." Kakashi spoke as he gestured with his hand to follow him and started walking towards the center of the large village.

Kagome hesitantly followed after Kakashi with Naruto still holding tightly to her hand.

She turned slightly to see that Sesshomaru was trailing behind them at a relaxed pace.

She turned forward again to see that many citizens in the village were openly staring at them, some even gaping at Sesshomaru and Kagome as the four of them made their way towards the center of the village.

'This village is really big, its almost like a town… How come all the people in the village are dressed normal but Kakashi and Izumo are dressed all funny looking?' She thought in curiosity as they came upon a large building, it looked like the tallest building in Konoha.

Once they stood by the doors to the tall building, Kakashi made a lazy gesture of his hand for them to follow him inside.

"Stay here for a minute, I need to inform the hokage that he has visitor's." Kakashi said as he gestured to the bench off to the side of the relatively large room.

Kakashi swiftly disappeared in a flourish of green leafs as he left the three of them alone with the receptionist.

Sesshomaru choose to lean against the wall in a standoffish way as the silence in the room became neutral.

Kagome went and sat down on the bench, Naruto following suit seeing as he seemed to refuse to let go of her hand though Kagome couldn't blame him. She didn't fail to notice the glares that were sent at Naruto when they were walking through the village.

It was sick how the citizen's treated a little boy who was an orphan, how would they like it if they were treated that way?

She had made a promise to Naruto and herself that she would protect him from any of the citizen's, she just couldn't stand to allow a helpless child be punished for something he didn't deserve.

Kagome thoughts were interrupted as she raised her head up in interest when she noticed the receptionist's attention fixed on Naruto.

Kagome glared daggers that would put Sesshomaru to shame as she noticed the receptionist giving nasty looks at Naruto.

Kagome sent her knife sharp glare at the woman, making the receptionist look away in surprise.

Kagome scowled at the woman for a couple more minutes before turning when a soft tug on her hand brought her attention to Naruto.

He was avoiding her gaze by looking at the floor as she questioningly looked at him, trying to figure out why he stopped her from glaring at the receptionist.

Before she could question him, Kakashi appeared again with another flamboyant flurry of leafs.

Kagome got off the bench with Naruto still holding her hand and staying close to her as they walked to Kakashi.

Sesshomaru walked towards them as he uncrossed his arms, walking alongside Kagome as she and Naruto trailed behind Kakashi.

The four of them proceeded the slow way up the tower by climbing up all the stairs to the very top.

Kagome's thoughts wandered as she thought over how she should explain her current situation to the hokage, who she assumed was the leader of the village.

She couldn't exactly tell him about who she really was, it would make her seem like a crazy person who was mentally insane because any normal person would not believe her.

She although might have to ask the hokage about the odd outfits like Kakashi wore. She really wanted to know what the outfit stood for incase it had anything to do with whoever she was supposed to hunt down.

That left her thoughts with how she was even going to know whom she was supposed to hunt down.

Her thoughts were put on pause as they reached the door to the hokage.

She took a slow intake of oxygen as Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in." Was the wise voice that came from the other side of the door before Kakashi slowly moved to open the door.

Kagome felt Naruto's hand tighten around hers as the door slowly opened.

She would figure out who she was supposed to hunt down later, at the moment she had to protect Naruto and make sure Sesshomaru didn't slip up again.

As the door opened, she knew whatever she choose from then on would effect her life in Konoha.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment before snapping them open; her fate from then on was going to be her choice, she would make sure she had a say in her fate.

**End of chapter 3**

Thank you so much for the reviews. I tried to keep the characters in character as much as I could though my version of Naruto in this story starts off differently. Next chapter some of the other main characters will be introduced, thank you for taking the time to read this.


	4. Konoha here I go

Echo of Light

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, they belong to their respectful owners.

I'm sorry for posting this chapter quite late. I have been busy all day yesterday. Anyway, I made this chapter more lighthearted because the chapter with Naruto was kind of depressing. Though it does have it's serious parts here and there.

**Rated**: T

**Warnings: Violence and coarse language**

**Pairing**: Still undecided

**Chapter 4**

**Konoha here I go**

Kagome walked confidently into the hokage's office, Naruto and Sesshomaru trailing closely behind her.

She blinked her big ocean blue eyes up at the hokage who had on thick layers of clothing along with a large hat and a pipe in his mouth that let out misty smoke.

Kakashi walked until he stood in front of the hokage's desk, bowing lightly in respect.

Kagome, Naruto and Sesshomaru all stood just behind Kakashi with Kagome in the middle of the two boys.

Kagome took notice that Naruto also decided to bow in respect to the hokage while tightening his hold on her hand.

She blinked at their actions before bowing too, glancing over at Sesshomaru to find in her annoyance that he just stood there. Just stood there, actually glaring at the hokage while he blatantly send out the silent message that said he was superior to the hokage.

Kagome fought back an annoyed moan of frustration as she nudged his arm with her hand.

He turned his glare to her as she tried to get across the message that they had to get on the hokage's good side, not to anger the hokage.

He just stared at her; one raised eyebrow directed at her in a silent insult as the two of them participated in a silent conversation that they both understood. Kagome understood because in battle's that happened in the feudal era she had used silent conversations many times to get across what she needed to say so their spot wasn't found out. Sesshomaru understood just because he was Sesshomaru, he excelled in many traits and getting across a message without words was one he practiced daily.

'We have to get on the hokage's good side.' She frowned lightly with a light glare.

Sesshomaru raised both his eyebrows with a silent insult in his eyes, ' You think I'm going to _actually_ bow down to a weak human.'

'Are you going to abandon me now?' Her glare turned into a tilt of the head and a slight puzzled look.

His raised eyebrows turned into a slight scowl, frowning lightly as he seemed to see through her in his thoughts as Kagome remained in the same position.

He stayed frowning for a few more minutes, seeming to really need to think about her silent question.

She was about to open her mouth and ask him if he was going to abandon her but the hokage brought her back to the present and away from their silent conversation.

"I am the sandaime hokage, Sarutobi, but just call me hokage." The hokage introduced when he took the pipe out of his mouth.

"My names Kagome Higurashi." Kagome politely said with a quick bow as she released Naruto's hand before standing upright, a polite smile plastered on her face.

Everyone turned to Sesshomaru, waiting for him to introduce himself, but he just remained silent with his arms crossed over his small chest.

"That's Sesshomaru, we're relatives. When our family died it hit him harder than me, he barely talks to anyone anymore." Kagome said with a small frown, lying her teeth out as everyone believed her, except Sesshomaru, who happened to be giving her a threatening look at the implication that he was weak.

"How did you're family pass away?" The hokage asked in curiosity.

"Fire, fire was everywhere. Me and Sesshomaru barely made it out alive." She lied as she pretended to fight back crying as she lowered her head.

"Do you know who did this to you?" The hokage asked seriously.

"No, there was too much smoke." She lied as she lifted her head to reveal a frown.

"Where did this happen?" Kakashi asked as he stared at Kagome with a light frown.

"My family is isolate from the villages, we don't know much customs." She explained, trying to get the hokage to explain where she was and what kind of things people do in this world.

"What type of customs are you speaking of?" The hokage asked.

"Like Kakashi-kun's clothing." Kagome blandly said as she pointed to Kakashi's odd clothing.

"_Kun?_" Kakashi questioned, making Kagome widen her eyes for a fraction of a second, realizing she had just slipped up.

Kakashi looked roughly in his late teens, early twenties, his silver hair didn't faze her seeing as she's been around many people with silver hair to be able to figure out someone's age. She herself had silver hair now, though her hair was a lighter shade than Kakashi's cloudly silver.

She probably should of refered to Kakashi with 'sama' or at the least 'san', but she had forgotten her age.

"Yeah, Kakashi-kun. It's a pretty name." She smiled widely up at him, trying to look like a little girl with admiration in her eyes, though inside she was completely embarrassed that she had to act that way.

"Kakashi is an ANBU ninja. Did you not know that?" The hokage asked which Kagome shaked her head no.

"Ninja's are worldwide known, they are in almost every village. The world revolves around ninja's so how could you not know what they are?" Kakashi explained instead of the hokage, obvious shock of her lack of knowledge.

'Really… _Ninja's_… I have to fight _ninja's_?...' Kagome thought, she just could think of how cheesy that sounded.

Of course she knew what ninja's were, well she knew the stereotypical type of ninja's depicted in her other world. Sota used to play ninja games on his game console all the time, so she knew briefly what ninja's did which mainly consisted of killing people.

"My family was _very_ isolated from everything, we survived off the land." She quickly answered, realizing she had spent too much time thinking, making the hokage and Kakashi have skeptical and suspicious faces.

"You're story sounds rather believable, you two will be aloud to stay in konoha, but you will be supervised by an ANBU ninja. I need to do paperwork for this and I must be assure that you are not a threat to the village before you can walk around freely." The hokage said as Kakashi looked at the hokage in slight rebellion at the implication.

"Hokage-sama, you can't seriously expect me to watch over them. I don't understand kids and I have an assassination mission tomorrow." Kakashi quickly said.

"Kakashi, this will be a learning experience for you in the future and I'll just find a replacement for you're mission. You might become a genin squad's leader if you quit ANBU in the future and if you don't know how to talk to kids, you will fail in being a jonin ninja." The hokage explained with seriousness as he watched Kakashi glance at Kagome and Sesshomaru in discomfort.

"Yes hokage-sama." Kakashi resigned from going against the hokage.

Kagome couldn't help the smile over her face as she found out Kakashi was scared of kids, she would surely use that to her advantage to have a little fun and possibly get away to research konoha in private.

Kakashi just didn't know that the people he was going to be watching over were actually a fourteen year old girl that was part inu yokai and a miko and a seventeen year old inu yokai that ruled over the western lands.

Yes, Kakashi was going to be in a land of hell with them around.

"Kakashi here is the keys to the house they will be living in, you will stay with them and remain in the house with them. Don't fail this mission Kakashi unless you want to do genin work again, and you know how many people would be willing to get you to do their missions." The hokage lightly threatened as Kakashi flinched slightly at his warning when he took the keys.

"Yes hokage-sama, I will make sure I don't fail this mission." Kakashi said as he bowed to the hokage.

"You are all dismissed." The hokage said as everyone left the room.

Kagome blinked as she felt a small hand wrap itself around hers while everyone walked down the stairs.

She turned with slight shock at Naruto, having of forgotten he was there.

She offered a gentle smile towards him, a smile he hesitantly returned as they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked out of hokage tower.

"Here's the keys, I will be right back so don't go anywhere. I have to get some stuff." Kakashi said as he stared at Kagome and Sesshomaru, disappearing in a flourish of leafs when Kagome gave him a slight nod of the head and accepted the new keys.

"I have to go home, can I visit you tomorrow though?" Naruto asked as he gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go.

"Sure, our house is… This." Kagome said as she showed the keys to Naruto, the house number and street taped onto the back.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Naruto said as he started walking away, down the road.

"Wait!" She called out to him and gave him a departing hug, which shocked him once again.

"If anyone tries to hurt you, come_ straight_ to our house ok?" She asked as she let go of him.

"O-okay." Naruto mumbled lightly before giving her a small smile and running off down the road.

"He seriously needs some more self-esteem in him. I think I'll have to teach him to show how he feels about things and not look down on himself anymore. He needs to learn how to stand up for himself a little." She muttered to herself absently as she placed the house keys in her pocket before blinking when she heard someone walking away from her.

She turned to see that Sesshomaru was walking down the opposite road, having completely ignored what Kakashi told them.

"_Hey_! Sesshomaru! Kakashi-kun told us to wait for him. We can't leave our spot." She pointed out once she reached his side and walked alongside him.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to listen to a weak human. I _will_ do as I please without the help of a human." Sesshomaru said with irritation as he tried walking faster than Kagome but sadly Kagome just sped up her pace to match his.

This resulted in the two of them having a small race, trying to prove to the other who was superior and who was weaker.

They were soon running neck and neck down the streets of konoha, surprising pretty much everyone as they ran in a blur, rustling up clouds of dust and dirt.

That is until Sesshomaru tripped seeing as they were both glaring at each other while running.

He fell face first into a bunch of dirt, getting his once pristine white clothing to turn a discolored bunch of dirt.

"_Kagome_." He threateningly growled out once he dislodged his face off the ground.

Kagome looked fearfully at Sesshomaru, that was the first time he ever said her name, meaning he must be very mad.

Well if you looked back to how Sesshomaru acted in the feudal era, he should have been mad long ago which made Kagome wonder briefly why he even was putting up with her.

She took a step back when he stood up and starting slowly walking to her a low growl in his throat.

She widened her eyes before squeezing them shut, knowing she would be unable to defend herself from his punishment.

She waited, expecting at any moment for the pain but blinked her eyes wide open when she felt hands squeeze her face, mashing her cheeks and lips around her face as her cheeks protested against the abuse to her face.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her, a glare on his face as he used his hands to hurt her face, obviously amused with the way her face looked as he moved his hands to forcefully hurt her cheeks.

"Ow! _Ow_! Sesshomaru, stop it!" Kagome shouted out as he ignored her and continued his abuse before releasing her face and taking a step back, wiping his face clean with his haori sleeve before crossing his arms.

"_That's_ you're punishment." He said as he sent her a smug look at her reddened and abused cheeks as she glared at him.

"I thought you were going to do something worse." She admitted as she placed her hands on both her cheeks, sending her miko powers to soothe the pain and redness in them.

"I will stay." He said as he turned away from her.

"What? Stay where?" She asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

"I will not abandon you, I will stay." He spoke with obvious strain in his voice at promising something to a human, even if she was part inu yokai now, he needed something to make him superior to her.

"Really?" She asked as a smile grew on her face when he just avoided looking at her.

"Arigato Sesshomaru!" She happily exclaimed as she lurched forward and gave him a hug.

To say he froze was an understatement, his eyes widened in surprise of what she was doing and he just stood there like a rock, unable to move away or do anything.

"You know, you're not as bad as everyone thinks." She spoke in his ear, still hugging him with her small arms.

"What are you talking about miko? This Sesshomaru does not care what others think." He quickly unfroze and pushed away from her one-sided hug with a frown on his face.

Kagome giggled lightly at his face before walking slowly down the deserted street they were on.

Sesshomaru grumbled something inaudible before walking alongside her, both heading in the direction they assumed was where their home was.

They walked in a companionable silence as they ignored the stares they got while walking aimlessly around when they found that none of the streets had a sign that said the street name.

"We're lost." Kagome broke the silence as they opted to just go back to where Kakashi had told them not to leave, but sadly they couldn't find a way back to the hokage tower.

Kagome frowned, not liking the fact they had gotten themselves lost in konoha.

She was about to just suggest to Sesshomaru for them to just wait for someone to come and take them to Kakashi or even for Kakashi to find them, until she accidently bumped into someone.

She almost fell backwards but Sesshomaru decided to oddly show a little kindness as he caught her before she fell and helped her get her balance again before they both looked at the boy that she had run into.

"Hey _watch_ it." The onyx haired boy that looked the same age as them grumbled out.

He had raven black hair that curved upwards in the back and leaned to the left.

He had creamy pale skin that was flawless with black side bangs along with black bangs hanging just above his dark brown eyes that looked black.

He was just a little taller than both Kagome and Sesshomaru when he stood up, clothed in odd ninja clothing in Kagome's perspective.

He had a dark gray t-shirt on that flared upwards at the neck, knee long white shorts along with that odd white tape holding some kind of black pouch around his right leg at mid thigh, he also wore small blue sandals.

He glared down at Kagome as she blinked surprise at the fact that even little kids were training to be ninja's.

"Are you new around here?" He asked as he swiftly brought a sharp kunai from his little black pouch around his thigh.

'So that's what that is. It holds kunai's.' Kagome thought as she stared at the kunai that he held protectively near him.

"Yes we're new around here and we happen to not be ninja's, so could you lower the kunai." Kagome said and was mildly relieved when he hesitated before putting away his kunai in his kunai holster.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sesshomaru." She introduced with a small smile.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke gruffly introduced before completely ignoring them and continuing with his walk to who knows where.

"Well Sesshomaru, looks like someone's now got you beat for worst personality." Kagome grumbled in irritation, she had been friendly yet that kid just acted as if she was utterly beneath him.

'I'm fourteen, he could at least treat his elders with respect!' She thought as she clenched her fist and stared after Sasuke as he walked out of eyesight.

"I know what you're thinking miko, you seem to forget that no one knows that we are older than what we look." Sesshomaru spoke up as he started walking away again.

Kagome gave one last glare in the direction Sasuke left in, before following after Sesshomaru in hopes of finding Kakashi.

They walked in silence as they looked around for anyone with silver hair seeing as it seemed that only Kagome, Seshomaru and Kakashi had silver hair in konoha.

Having found nothing, they finally went in search of hokage tower, but sadly wherever they went it lead farther away from hoakge tower even when they could easily spot it with their eyes.

"What the heck! We've been walking for _hours_ and Kakashi hasn't come looking for us. How can we not get to hokage tower when it's _right there_?" She exclaimed as they paused to look at hokage tower.

"Smart." Sesshomaru muttered with a small smirk as they stood on the streets, looking up at the tower.

"Smart what?" Kagome asked.

"They built this village so that you would have a hard time getting to hokage tower, a way to trick enemy's I'm assuming." Sesshomaru said as he crouched down.

"Get on miko." He ordered, making her frown.

"Why?" She asked as she refused to get on his back for a piggyback ride, surprised he was even offering.

"Hurry up! I'm going to jump onto the roofs which I'm assuming you don't know how to do." He explained as she still hesitated.

"Either get on or I'm going to just leave you." Sesshomaru threatened impatiently, not wanting to even carry her.

She finally gave up and allowed him to give her a piggyback ride, hocking his hands under her knees to support her.

He quickly jumped up into the air and started running over the rooftops at a blinding speed, much faster than Inuyasha.

They arrived in front of the hokage tower in seconds, making Kagome's silver hair slightly windblown backwards.

"Get off." He ordered as he loosened his hold on her knees so she could get off.

She jumped off his back, relieved at the fact that they ere now in front of the hokage tower.

They stood in front of the tower, hoping Kakashi hadn't gotten back yet and to their utter shock, Kakashi appeared in a flourish of leafs.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked on the way back. I'm glad you two listened to me and stayed here for the past couple hours." Kakashi said with a smile evident through his blue mask while he held a black backpack.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru sweat dropped at what he said, how could someone get side tracked for three hours? Apparently Kakashi could.

"Well let's go to you're new house." Kakashi said as he lead them away from hokage tower and to a fairly large house just down the street from hokage tower.

'_Really?_... No wonder we never found the house, it was pretty much right by hokage tower.' She thought with a small frown.

She took the house key out of her pocket and handed it to Kakashi as they walked up to the house, watching as Kakashi unlocked the door.

They all stepped into the house, the flicker of a light revealed the houses layout as Kagome wandered through the house.

There were three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining area, a fair sized living room with two storage rooms, a backyard and an empty room for any relative use.

The flooring and walls were all new with new furniture already in each room.

The house was perfect in Kagome's opinion.

She smiled at Kakashi and Sesshomaru, she would be living with them like a family which raised some excitement in Kagome.

Her life here was going to be interesting, but that left one unanswered question; is she going to have to become a ninja?

Only time could tell.

**End of chapter 4**

So Sasuke finally appears, to let people know, this is set after the Uchiha massacre, that's why Sasuke isn't acting like a little kid any more. After the massacre he kind of became cold and irritable so he's like that in my story. I still don't really know who Kagome's going to end up with when she gets older, I'm willing to take suggestions of who she should end up with through reviews or PM, if possible include a brief way they meet or how they realized their feelings, I'm open to most pairings as long as they are relatively close to Kagome's current age which is 7 and I will hesitate with Sesshomaru paired with Kagome because I'm introducing them slowly as siblings seeing as they are related again the pairing all depends on how many people want it, I need to know early so I can grow on how they slowly like each other. Thank you for reading this.


	5. A day in town ruined or maybe not

Echo of Light

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, they belong to their respectful owners.

I'm sorry for posting this chapter late, I have school and haven't been able to get on the laptop lately, reason why I tried making this chapter as long as the last chapter. Anyway so far for pairings: 4 for Sasuke and 2 for Naruto, 1 for itachi and 1 for neji. If anyone wants to suggest another pairing, maybe a one-sided side-pairing than tell me in a review or PM me. This chapter is more of a growing chapter, as in growing on certain friendships and relationships, and seeing as more people reviewed and asked me for Sasuke and Kagome, I'll put in some cute moments in this chapter but the pairing is not yet fully decided and it will be fairly slow with who she actually ends up with, they are 7 right now. I appreciate the people who reviewed the last chapter and for you're patience to read this.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Violence and coarse language

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 5**

**A day in town ruined or maybe not…**

Kagome woke up with a bright smile, opening her eyes to see the light early morning sun drizzle through her closed light pink curtains covering her wide window, making her white room glow a comforting shade of pink.

She sat up from her soft twin sized bed and stretched her arms above her head, letting out a tired yawn when she stopped stretching to get up and move her curtains aside to reveal the bright and warm summer sun in her room.

It had been the first time she slept in konoha in a new house, she had been expecting to have trouble sleeping but instead she fell asleep right away.

She decided she would laze around for the day, not feeling like talking to anyone her age and not in the mood to spend her first day trying to hunt down an unknown suspect or researching.

She slowly walked to her closet, yesterday Kakashi, Sesshomaru and herself had gone out briefly to buy new clothing so they would fit in better with the citizen's and ninja's.

She chose a few outfits ranging from pajamas to her day-to-day outfit.

She changed out of her black pants and light green tank top in exchange for an outfit that made her almost laugh at.

She looked at the large mirror in her room to take in her appearance that she had yet to get used to.

Her soft azure eyes were bigger and her face rounder than when she was older.

She had a lithe body though it lacked any form of curves or shape seeing as she was seven.

She was wearing mid thigh black shorts that had a small red floral design on the right bottom hem that she choose to bug Sesshomaru's previous outfit that had a red floral design on his right shoulder.

She had on a tight white sleeveless shirt that went all the way up to just past her collarbone and had a light indigo blue crescent moon on the back of her shirt that was outlined in gold. Her and Sesshomaru had agreed upon that as their supposed clan sign.

She had on blue ninja sandals and had done her waist long silver hair up into a neat bun, allowing her long sideburns to be free along with her bangs that hung just above her eyes.

Kakashi had offered for her and Sesshomaru to get civilian clothing instead so they wouldn't appear like ninja's, but they had disagreed, wanting the mobility ninja clothing aloud.

She looked away from her clothing to look back at her face, noticing that the only real change on her was her silver hair and slightly paler and flawless skin that was just a shade more tanned than Sesshomaru's.

She quickly came out of her room and skipped down the stairs, having the bedrooms on the top floor and everything else on the bottom floor.

She wandered into the kitchen, aiming to make breakfast but opened the fridge only to find it completely empty.

"_Really… Kakashi forgot to get groceries yesterday… Guess I'll get them_." She muttered to herself as she smirked, she bet he wouldn't even notice she was gone, some ANBU ninja he was.

She quickly walked to his bag that he left on the chair in the dining table.

She opened his bag and rummaged through it, a couple random ninja books and an orange book that she didn't find interesting.

Finally she smiled when she found a bunch of cash in the back pocket.

She grabbed the money, putting some back in the bag before jogging back upstairs and checking to see what they were doing.

Kakashi was sitting in his room reading an orange book, completely ignoring his duties to watch them.

Kagome smiled however, she could get away for a bit before she got the groceries, she was glad the hokage choose Kakashi, he didn't really want anything to do with them.

Kagome quickly started walking back down the stairs, trying her best not to sound suspicious as she quickly reached for the door handle and turned it.

"Where are you going?" A familiar monotone voice asked as she tensed up for a few seconds when she thought it was Kakashi, but she soon relaxed when she turned to Sesshomaru.

He had changed his outfit to something more normal though it was roughly the same thing, white pants that clung to his ankle with a tight white haori that had the indigo crescent moon outlined in gold on the back with a white tank top underneath. He had white ninja sandals on instead of the usual blue ninja sandals.

"Going out, Kakashi doesn't care anyway." She said with a smile as she opened the front door.

"Are you going to go research konoha and its citizens?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome gave him a small hesitant smile as she refrained from answering.

"As I thought. I'll go research the village, you go do whatever it is you're doing." He said when she didn't reply, heading out the door and leaving down the street.

Kagome frowned lightly, feeling bad but she didn't want to start her research yet and with that she left the house, remembering to lock the door before heading down the street towards the markets.

She smiled lightly as she browsed, wondering what she should make and what she should get.

She opted for the basics, which included eggs, bread, noodles, various vegetables, various kinds of meat and milk.

She concluded that she would buy more groceries later on if she needed them and for now basics were better than nothing.

As she carried her 5 bags of groceries in paper bags, she started heading home, hoping to drop off her groceries and than sneak out again, but that was ruined when she tripped over her feet because her groceries were blocking her eyesight and she ended up accidently throwing her groceries in the air.

Sadly she ended up falling into someone the exact moment she threw the groceries in the air, making them both fall on the ground with kagome sitting on the persons small lap.

She widened her eyes when she saw Sasuke in front of her, he had propped himself with his hands before he fully fell and was sitting when she ended up sitting in his lap.

They both looked at each other in surprise before he frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but at that exact moment, all her groceries had fallen out of her bag and fell down on them, covering them in cracked eggs and milk while everything else fell around them.

Two of the eggs had fallen directly on Sasuke's head, oozing broken yolks over his once perfect hair, along with milk that spilled over both of them, making milk drip down his face and ruin his clothing.

Of course Kagome didn't exactly get the better end of the deal, none of the eggs fell on her but sadly she got doused in milk that completely ruined her clothing and made her feel sticky.

"_The hell?_" Sasuke swore rather crudely as he practically shoved her off him to reach his hand up and scowl in disgust at the feel of the sticky mess in his hair.

On a normal occasion Kagome would of laughed at him because he had been rude to her, but she felt disgusted her self at the feel of sticky milk that soaked through her clothing.

"_Sasuke!_ You ruined my groceries!" She exclaimed, not using any 'san' or 'kun' at the end of his name because she meant to insult him by not using any.

"You ruined my_ hair._" He angrily growled out as he started trying to get the yolk out of his hair, which only resulted in the yolk spreading even more.

"You ruined my _clothes_." She bit back, trying not to yell in anger as he continued to fuss over his hair before giving up with a glare.

"I _was_ going out to train but of course you had to ruin that too." He accused as he glared daggers at her.

"I was going to get groceries but you had to ruin everything, now I have to change, clean my clothes and go out and buy more groceries. Who do you think had it worse?" She asked with a frown before abruptly standing up and glaring down at him, until she realized how childish she was being.

Accidents happen and he was only a kid, she was a fourteen-year-old girl, she was supposed to be the responsible one.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop my groceries on you." She apologized and held out her hand for him, biting back an insult when he quickly grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull him up, getting sticky yolk all over her hand on purpose.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked with one raised eyebrow, evident amusement in his eyes.

"I was acting childish and my parents had taught me better." She explained lightly before turning to walk home until he grabbed her arm, getting more sticky yolk on her.

"You can clean up at my place, I doubt you live close by and want to walk around like that." Sasuke said with a slight blush as she looked down only to notice her tight white shirt had gotten soaked in milk, making it see through.

She quickly blushed in surprise and covered her chest by crossing her arms.

Even though she had a flat chest, she wasn't used to that kind of thing and it embarrassed her even though she was only seven, it mattered to her.

"Hai! Please, let's go." She begged lightly as she kept her arms tightly crossed over her chest as Sasuke quickly lead them away from the market, noticing that they had grown quite a crowd around them.

She lowered her gaze and quickly followed Sasuke until they reached what looked like an isolated little town.

Everything was eerie and quiet, in the compound, the houses were empty and there was some spots of blood on the ground.

"This is the Uchiha compound, I'm the only survivor of the massacre that took place last year." Sasuke lowly explained as they walked down the deserted streets until they reached the biggest house in the compound.

Before she could ask, he explained briefly, "My father had been the head of the clan."

With that they entered the large house, walking down a couple hallways until they reached an open door, which looked like his room.

He went in while she remained at the doorway, not wanting to invade his room.

"Here, you can borrow these." He said in monotone as he handed her clothing that was the exact same as what he was wearing and a towel.

"The showers down the hall to the right." He pointed out before he went back in his room.

Kagome quickly followed directions, going inside the bathroom, taking off her clothes and getting in the shower, not wanted to have a bath because she always took too long.

She let her mind wander as she went through the procedures of cleaning herself.

Sasuke's whole family had been massacred, no wonder he was so insulting to others, he probably had built a mini protective shield around himself so he wouldn't have to feel the pain he felt during the massacre, he probably didn't want to care about anyone ever again so he didn't have to go through losing them.

Kagome frowned lightly, that was something a child shouldn't have to go through in there life. It wasn't right, yet she knew if she was in the world where ninja's reign supreme, things like that happened everyday.

She had originally thought that being in a ninja world would be cheesy and dumb, but now that she had a small taste of it, knowing what had happened to Naruto and Sasuke, she could not even have a single thought of any of it being dumb or cheesy.

She was sent there for a reason, and she would accomplish it and save konoha and everyone in it.

With that, she quickly stopped the shower and got out, drying herself and putting on her under garments and the clothing Sasuke had lent her until her own clothing were washed at her place.

She picked up her discarded and soaken with milk clothing, aiming to bring it home to wash so she could have something to wear.

She glanced at her image in the clouded mirror, steam was covering the bathroom but she could still make out the red and white fan on her back.

She blinked before wiping part of the mirror clean and turning, looking at the Uchiha clan's fan.

"What an odd design…" She murmured before quickly drying her silver hair with the towel before exiting the bathroom, happy to have all the sticky milk off her.

She hesitantly walked down the hallway, not sure if it was rude of her to try and find Sasuke or not.

She frowned lightly when she didn't find him in his room, so she wandered around the manor, not sure where to go because the house was so huge that it was almost like trying to find a maze.

She perked lightly at the sound of metal hitting wood, wondering if that was where Sasuke was.

She quickly went down a couple hallways before smiling at the sliding door that lead to what she hoped was a training area.

She missed the satisfaction of actually training, knowing Sesshomaru would probably forgive her for ditching him earlier if she used her time productively and trained.

She roughly opened the sliding door's, proud of herself at the sight of Sasuke throwing odd little star shaped things at a dartboard that was tied to a thick tree.

She happily watched in awe as he threw the star shaped things and watched as they hit just a ring away from bull's eye, making a resonating thwack in the area.

There was what looked like a small forest behind his house along with a peaceful pond that had a pretty cherry blossom tree hanging its flowers just above the clear blue water.

She quickly walked to him and stood beside him, making her presence known as he stopped throwing the star shaped things.

"What are those?" She asked curiously with a wide smile, pointing to the star shaped things.

"Shuriken. It's a weapon." He gruffly stated as he moved to put them away in his holster.

"_Wait!_" She quickly interrupted, excitement rising in her voice.

"Teach me, I want to train." She declared, as she looked at him with awe in her shining blue eyes, obvious hope etched in them.

"You're a _civilian_, no! You probably don't even have the right chakra system for it and why should I even waste _my time_ helping you, I have much better things to do." He dismissed her entirely as he started walking away.

"Hey! How do you even know I have the wrong chakra system?" She asked as she frowned, actually curious of training to fight like a ninja.

The skills she'd learn would help her in the long run, she needed all the skills she could get.

"You're a waste of my time." He stated with obvious irritation as he glared at her before going in the house and shutting the door with a thud, obviously hinting that she wasn't going through his house again.

"Jerk…" She muttered, looking down at the clothing he lent her.

She glared at it as if it was the cause of her problems but after a few seconds of no response, she quickly fled out of the compound.

Almost getting lost a couple times, but she luckily managed to find the entrance and was surprised when she went out of the Uchiha compounds gates to see a little boy that was an inch or so taller than her.

He looked like he had been glaring up at the gate's but upon seeing her, he quickly refocused his glare to her, making her mildly surprised at the milky white eyes that was tinted a light lavender, a pupil that could not be seen.

He had flawless fair skin that looked almost like a dolls, his lips downturned in a scowl as a breeze went by, making his mid back long chocolate brown hair sway lightly, his bangs so long that they were put back with his hair.

He had on a traditional dark blue kimono that was rimmed with white and had on blue ninja sandals.

He glared at her before a slight evidence of shock went over his face.

"I had thought the last Uchiha heir was a boy, I should of researched more…" He muttered in slight shock until he glared rudely at her.

"You should know that the Huyuga's _are superior_ to the Uchiha's, no matter how much you train, _I_ will always be stronger than _you_." He declared with a slight smug smirk before taking one last glance at her before running off down the road, not giving her any time to do anything but open her mouth in shock.

"Uchiha, I'm not an Uchiha and who are the Huyuga's? I knew I should of just stayed home, he thinks I'm the Uchiha heir, not Sasuke…" She tiredly said before starting her trek home, making sure she avoided anyone, not wanting a repeat of what just happened.

She ran straight to her room upon entering the house, quickly changing into some shorts and a tank top and getting out of Sasuke's clothes, neatly tucking them in her large closet, wanting to forget what happened that day.

She quickly went downstairs, wanting to continue her trek to the market and get it over with before anything bad happened.

She blinked though when she saw groceries on the table of the dining room.

She curiously walked over and noticed the small note attached to the grocery bags, a note written in elegant and neat writing.

'I bought the groceries for you miko, I saw what happened at the market. You really are irresponsible, you cant even manage the task of buying food.'

Kagome frowned in irritation; Sesshomaru had done this on purpose to annoy her.

She couldn't help the sudden urge to hit something, so she exited to her backyard and proceeded with punching one of the trees that were there.

She widened her eyes in surprise though when she punched the tree and her hand didn't even hurt, the most surprising fact would be that the tree actually gained a small dent on the surface.

'Wow… No wonder Sesshomaru's so strong, just the strength of a partial inu yokai is intense, let alone managing to hone his strength.' She thought in surprise before smiling down at her fisted hand.

Yes, she would definitely get him to train her.

**End of chapter 5**

Thank you reviewers and to the people that read this chapter.


	6. A gentle hand

Echo of Light

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, they belong to their respectful owners.

Thank you for reading this. For pairings, 4 for Sasuke, 3 for Naruto,1 for Itachi, 2 for Neji and 1 for Sesshomaru. In most cases I would type cute or growing parts in the story with the most popular pairing so far, but since a reviewer really did not want a Sasuke and Kagome moment, I decided to do a Naruto growing chapter since in the last chapter was building the relationship with Kagome and Sasuke. I accept comments in the reviews for which character Kagome should end up with when she's older, it will still be added to who she should be paired with so if you really want that pairing than review with the name of who you want her to be with. Thank you.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Violence and coarse language

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 6**

**A gentle hand**

Kagome waited patiently, sitting on a chair in the dining room. She had been waiting there for the past hour after she put away the groceries, waiting for Sesshomaru to come back so she could apologize to him.

'When is he coming back home? Its already 9:00pm. _How much research does he need?_' She thought in slight irritation as her impatience started to grow when her back started getting stiff, making her finally sit up and stretch her back.

Once the pop of her back entered the room, she stopped stretching her back and got off her chair, briefly stretching her legs before walking over into the big kitchen and opening the fridge.

She wasn't much of a chef, so she went for one of the simplest recipes, which included breakfast.

"Omelets were always my specialty." She said to herself with a wide smile, happy at the thought of making herself and possibly Sesshomaru and Kakashi dinner.

With that thought, she took out one of the cast iron pans and placed it on top of one of the bottom elements.

She turned the element on to 5, aiming to make a quick breakfast meal for dinner.

She quickly left the pan to get out a small clear bowl and three oval eggs.

She swiftly cracked the eggs into the bowl and added a bit of milk and parsley before placing the bowl on the counter and quickly getting out bacon from the fridge.

She got out another pan and set the element and put a little oil in it before opening the bacon package and popping it into the microwave.

When the microwave let out a small ding, she quickly placed them in the already hot pan, making the bacon sizzle and shot hot oil out of the pan.

She quickly grabbed the bowl that held the eggs and quickly stirred them with an egg beater, happy as the eggs mixed with the milk and parsley.

Once she was satisfied, she dropped the whole contents of the bowl into the searing hot pan, widening her eyes when smoke started forming the minute the uncooked omelet mixture touched the pan.

"I _forgot_ the oil!" She exclaimed frantically before quickly grabbing the oil bottle and placing some oil inside the pan, attempting to salvage the omelet.

Sadly when she finished making the meal, she ended up with charred omelet, burned bacon and hash browns that were entirely inedible.

She lowered her head in defeat before reluctantly placing the ruined meal on the counter, deciding whether she should just throw it out because she doubted Sesshomaru would ever eat it.

She sighed in despair before going to the front door, putting on her blue ninja sandals and remembering to lock the door before heading down a random path, meaning to go for a short walk to brighten up from her failed meal.

The comforting deep orange and red warm colors of the sunset brought herself some comfort of her own.

'_I thought I was good at making omelets_…' She thought sadly before kicking some dirt on the road, frowning when some of the dirt went in her open toed sandals.

She sighed lightly before looking up from the road she was on to look at the little park.

She couldn't help but blink in surprise when she saw a small shadowed kid sitting on one of the swings, the shadows of the park and lowering sun made everything start to slowly get darker.

She blinked before widening her eyes at the figure she recognized as she quickly jogged over to Naruto and kneeled down in front of him while he sat on the lonely swing.

"What's _wrong_ Naruto-kun?" She asked in concern as he looked at her in surprise before lowering his gaze.

"I just wanted to go for a walk…" He muttered as he hid his face by staring down at the ground.

"Than why are you sitting in this park when its night?" She asked with a small frown, placing her small hand over his small hand, grasping the hand gently.

Naruto looked up at her, eyes that shimmered in moon struck tears, eyes that said more than words ever could as a round black bruise over his cheek became sickeningly evident.

Kagome frowned deeply and pulled him into a warm hug, trying to bring reassurance to him as she rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Naruto-kun, I promise you I'll never let anyone make you cry ever again, _okay?_" She whispered in his ear, sadness engulfing her at the thought of anyone raising a hand to him.

He didn't reply, he just held onto her harder, unwilling to let go again.

Kagome's own eyes watered at the thought of how rough his childhood must have been, of how many times he cried and had no one to comfort him.

'I wont let that happen… I know what I have to do.' She thought before pulling slowly from the hug and gently placing her hand over his bruised cheek, almost in a caressing way.

She sent her miko powers to his cheek, watching with guilt in her eyes at the fact that she didn't protect him.

Her pink miko powers soothingly glowed against the darkening background, the park a dark canvas now.

After she healed his cheek, she kept her hand where it was, almost afraid to ever let go of him.

"Come with me." She soothingly said as she stood up from her kneeling position and held his hand tightly, coaxing him to follow her which he did as they headed back to her place.

She walked slowly with Naruto, her thoughts wandering as they walked in silence.

'Why do the villagers hate him so much? There has to be a logical reason for this otherwise I seriously need a chat with the hokage.' She thought as she noticed two drunk citizens that were walking down the road in their direction, they had obviously just came from a bar.

Kagome felt Naruto's hand tighten almost numbingly around her hand as the drunken guys noticed them and walked towards them, swaying with almost every step.

Kagome went stiff in anticipation as the drunken guys stopped when they stood in front of them, the heavy scent of alcohol on their breaths.

They sent glares at Naruto, who happened to shrink behind Kagome, wanting to hide.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing with_ that_ demon?" One of the guys asked, slurring his words as he pointed at Naruto.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as one of them raised their hand to hit Naruto but she quickly snatched his hand with her own death grip as she felt his bone start to shatter underneath her grip.

On normal occasions she would have just let them run away, but right now she was beyond angry at the insult to both her and Naruto.

She couldn't see past anything beyond the fact that those citizens were threatening both her and Naruto.

In the back of her mind, she knew what she was doing was taking things too far, but her anger clouded her judgment as a force took over her, changing the Kagome everyone knew.

Her grip on his hand tightened as she felt her anger rise, wanting to inflict fatal wounds on the people before her, not caring if they were drunk defenseless citizens as she felt fangs poke her bottom lip.

"_You little bi_-" She quickly gripped his hand harder and felt sickening smiles grow on her face at the crack of a bone breaking and the shout of pain from the guy as his friend fled.

Someone quickly tackled her to the hard ground before she could do anymore, her eyes widening as a familiar scent came over her, she knew who it was but she couldn't see past her anger and started thrashing around under her capturers hold.

"Kagome stop this at _once_." The stern voice broke her struggling so she could look up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, she knew she shouldn't be tying to pick a fight against him, but sadly she could no longer control herself as a raw growl ripped through her throat, an animalistic hunger for pain came over her, she didn't care who, just someone to inflict pain on as she felt her small hands dig into Sesshomaru's back.

Suddenly an overpowering wave of strong and dominant yokai washed over her, making her pause in her actions as she felt herself slowly submit and be brought back to her actions.

Her arms lay limb on the ground as she realized what she just did.

Tears formed in her eyes as she realized she had hurt Sesshomaru and had allowed the inu yokai in her to take control over her, almost doing something horrible to an innocent person.

She felt a soothing warm feeling of Sesshomaru's inu yokai as he tried to bring her some form of comfort for her actions before standing up and allowing her space.

She looked down at the ground, not wanting to raise her eyes to see Naruto with fright in them, unwilling to face how he'd react.

She blinked in surprise though when she felt small hands wrap around her shoulders from behind, smelling the gentle scent of dewdrops and light lavender.

"Arigato Kagome-chan." He said in her ear, making her eyes shimmer in tears.

"Why aren't you scared of me? You _saw_ what happened." She asked as she fought back from crying.

"You're my only friend, I don't care what you are, you will always be Kagome-chan to me." He said gently, confidence growing in his voice as she turned around to look at him.

His face morphed into a bright smile as he gave her thumbs up.

"You'll always be my friend Kagome-chan." He said proudly as his once hesitant and slightly awkward speech and movements became more fluid with confidence.

Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have to teach him to be more confident. Maybe it had been in him this whole time, waiting to come out…

"Arigato Naruto-kun." She said with a growing smile as he flashed pearly white teeth at her in a bright smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Lets go Kagome, Naruto. I doubt she will let you leave after what happened today." Sesshomaru said as he started walking back to the house.

Kagome grinned from ear to ear as she grabbed Naruto's hand and ran after Sesshomaru.

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama." She politely thanked as the three of them all walked to the house.

"Why are you suddenly calling me Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru questioned with one raised eyebrow at her.

"Its polite of my standing to call you that." She stated with a small frown of confusion as Sesshomaru ruffled her silver hair with his hand lightly before crossing his arms.

"You're standing is not low enough to call me that. Just Sesshomaru is fine." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from her to walk into the house.

Kagome was left with surprise over her face until she smiled lightly as Naruto and her walked into her house.

"Naruto-kun, you will stay with us from now on." She said with a wide smile as they all took off their ninja sandals before walking into the house.

"Good luck explaining this to Kakashi. He may seem lazy and dumb, but you should realize he's been following you around ever since you went out to the markets this morning." Sesshomaru said with a smirk at her as he walked up to his room.

'He has?' She thought in surprise before blinking when she saw Kakashi come from the living room with crossed arms and a guarded expression.

"Care to explain before I tell the hokage?" Kakashi asked as he eyed Naruto before returning his attention back to Kagome.

"_Kakashi-kun!_" She said with a wide smile up at him, hoping to change the subject though she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Don't pull that again. I've been suspicious ever since I first saw you, you seemed so forced with you're actions. I didn't tell the hokage but he should of already figured out that something was different with you and Sesshomaru. What are you, answer before I have to resort to force." Kakashi threatened as he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, I will but let Naruto-kun-" "I want to hear what you are to." Naruto determinedly said as he tightened his hold on her hand, wanting to form comfort for the situation.

"Fine, lets go into the living room." She said as they all followed her and sat on the couches.

"Alright, to tell you my story, you first need to know the life I thought I had before I found out everything during that time was fake." She said as she started the explanation of her time when all she knew was being a fourteen-year-old teenager that had fallen in a well.

After an hour of explaining her former life and how her and Sesshomaru had become related and came into the ninja world for the purpose of defeating an unknown threat, Kakashi was completely entrapped in her story and Naruto looked at her in awe of how she used to fight demons.

"So you're actually fourteen?" Kakashi asked.

"Mentally, yes. Physically, no." She clarified as she let out a long breath, exhausted with explaining what had happened to her self.

"You're story is very complicated, how can you prove you're a miko?" Kakashi asked, gasping lightly when she raised her now glowing pink hand in the air.

"I believe you're story, but you should realize I have to inform the hokage on this, it is not my decision to make to allow you and Sesshomaru to stay in konoha. Be aware that the hokage chooses what's best for konoha, his choice is final." Kakashi said as he frowned lightly behind his mask.

"I understand, please tell the hokage." Kagome admitted as she fought back from retorting back.

Kakashi remained silent, he knew what she had gone through.

"… I wont inform the hokage only if you train to keep you're inu yokai from controlling you. Otherwise… I'll give you a chance." Kakashi said hesitantly with a small frown over his face.

"Arigato Kakashi-kun!" She exclaimed as she brought him into a one-sided hug that her didn't return.

Instead, Kakashi just froze up in shock, probably the fact that he's scared of kids.

"I will start training as soon as possible." She said with a wide smile.

Before she could terrorize Kakashi anymore, Naruto tugged on Kakashi's pantleg.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked innocently with a shimmer of hope in his eyes at the possibility that Kakashi might like him.

"Kakashi Hatake. You must be Naruto, I assume you can live here, that is if you promise not to tell anyone about what happened." Kakashi said as he pulled away from Kagome's one-sided hug so he could kneel down in front of Naruto.

"I promise." Naruto said with a smile as he laughed lightly when Kakashi ruffled his touseled blonde hair.

Kagome smiled, she knew she could trust Kakashi and Naruto now, they both knew who she really was and that relieved some stress off her shoulders.

'Maybe living together will bring us all closer.' She thought with a smile as she thought of Sesshomaru, Kakashi, Naruto and herself living like a family.

'Well maybe not all of us…' She thought with a small grin, if she really thought about it, they would make a really odd looking family.

"Kagome-chan, are you a ninja?" Naruto asked curiously when Kakashi stood up and went up to his room.

"No, I don't even really know the weapons or anything." She admitted with a small grin at Naruto.

"I'm training to be a ninja! I want to be the hokage someday so others will acknowledge me." He declared with a wide smile.

"The hokage?" She asked and watched him nod, a genuine smile over her face.

"I believe in you." She said with a smile before standing up.

"For now you'll have to make due with sleeping on the couch, but I'll go out tomorrow to get a mattress for you." She said as she quickly went upstairs and came back down, a pillow and fluffy blanket in her hands.

"Arigato Kagome-chan." Naruto said with a smile before they gave each other goodnight hugs before she went upstairs to go to bed.

She quickly went in her bed, covering herself with the covers before closing her eyes with a smile.

She soon drifted into a lulled sleep; not noticing the shadowed figure outside her window, crouched on the windowsill.

The shadowed figure took one last look at her before disappearing from sight.

Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day…

**End of chapter 6**

Thank you for reading this chapter, wonder whom the shadowed figure is?


	7. Enemy's or allies

Echo of Light

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, they belong to their respectful owners.

I'm sorry for posting this chapter late, I had a mini writers block along with having a major music arts project that I only had 4 days to do the first part. Any way, enjoy this chapter.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Violence and coarse language.

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 7**

**Enemy's and allies**

Kagome woke up with a small yawn, feeling the warmth from sleeping in a warm bed.

She sleepily sniffed a bit, experimenting her nose but widened her eyes.

She sat upright in the next second when she smelt a faint intruding scent by her window, making her quickly lurch forward and go straight to the window, narrowing her eyes.

"_This scent_… _This scent is familiar_…" She muttered to herself before quickly changing into her usual outfit, deciding to leave her waist long silver hair down.

She ran out of her room with demon speed that could rival Inuyasha's, heading straight to Sesshomaru's room.

She slammed the door open, not surprised to see him just sitting in the middle of his room meditating.

Before she could open her mouth he was already standing upright and heading out of the room.

She furrowed her eyebrows in mild confusion until she realized he had even better senses than her self.

She quickly jogged behind him, knowing he caught scent of the intruder.

She was mildly intrigued at the idea of Sesshomaru acting like a bloodhound, but she quickly chastised her self at the random thought as she focused on the task at hand.

They entered her bedroom; he immediately stalked to the window and opened the said object rather roughly.

She tried not to panic, there were many reasons why someone could of landed on her windowsill, it was by the hokage tower, but one thought was what stuck with her.

'Is _this_ the ninja we're supposed to defeat?' She thought and widened her eyes at that realization.

She quickly opened her mouth to inform Sesshomaru, but the next instant she bit her lip again.

'He would probably just tell me not to go after the intruder. Sometimes in a situation like this, its annoying that there's someone to give you reason not to go after an enemy, now I know how Inuyasha must of felt so many times.' She thought with a small smile that graced her lips.

"We'll remain here, going after the intruder would be futile, the scent is dull meaning they came here quite a few hours ago. The scent is from the first time we came here, the ninja's in the forest." Sesshomaru informed in a voice that left no excuses at his order.

Kagome frowned lightly, she probably would've understood and listened to him, but at the moment all she could think about was how fun it sounded to play ninja and try and track someone that was a legit ninja.

She knew she would be yelled at if she refused his order, so she remained silent and nodded to his reply.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment before glancing at her suspiciously when a small grin went across her face.

"Arigato Sesshomaru." She chimed happily, making him nod his head once more before leaving her room.

She remained in spot for a few seconds before she giggled like a little girl at the thought of doing something fun.

She skipped lightly to the window, making sure to inhale the scent before walking slowly out her room.

She walked downstairs, happy to see Kakashi sitting on the couch in the livingroom, reading an orange book rather intensely.

"_Kakashi-kun~_" She sang with a wide smile when he raised his head to look at her.

"Can I borrow this?" She asked as she grabbed the blue kunai holster that was placed on the polished table.

She brought the holster to her chest, opening it to smile at the fact that many kunai's were present inside the holster.

"I assume, you aren't a child so you should know how to handle it. By the way, Naruto left to go to the academy." Kakashi hesitantly quipped out as he observed her demeanor.

"Arigato Kakashi-kun! I'll give it back to you." She promised as she waited for him to place his attention back on his book before leaving out the living room.

He gave her one long calculating stare before looking back at his book, allowing her to leave the living room.

She put on her blue ninja sandals at the doorway before she grabbed the white tape by the doorway that was placed on the little table by the door.

She placed the kunai holster on her right side up over mid thigh, wrapping it in place with the white ninja tape.

She smiled to herself at her accomplishment before she opened the front door and left, heading behind the house.

She sniffed around, attempting to catch scent of the intruder but miserably frowned when she couldn't.

'I'm only half inu yokai, of course Sesshomaru would be able to smell better. What did Inuyasha used to do?' She thought and perked lightly when she realized that he would crouch down and basically sniff around like a dog.

She frowned lightly at the idea before crouching on her legs and leaned down, taking a dainty sniff of the air, widening her eyes lightly when she smelt the intruder's scent almost instantly.

She made a move forward but a firm hand over her small shoulder prevented her from doing so.

She turned in surprise but relaxed when she saw Sesshomaru standing behind her.

Sadly her relaxed state quickly turned into a tensed state when he glared down at her with murder in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He ground out, as a low growl was evident in his throat.

She moved to get away but his hold on her shoulder only increased.

"Kagome, _where_ are you going?" He asked or more like growled out as she squirmed under his hand, uncomfortable with his grip.

Sadly he just frowned and swiftly picked her up like a feather, carrying her inside and placing her on the couch, ignoring Kakashi's curious gaze.

"_What_ were you planning to do Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked again, standing in front of her on the couch while Kakashi sat on her left, effectively blocking any way to escape.

"I wanted to track the ninja…" She muttered out with a frown, disliking the idea of being lectured, though she refrained from voicing her self out loud.

"Track _what_ ninja?" Kakashi asked in surprise as he quickly placed his orange book away to pay all his attention to the scene before him.

"A ninja had stood on Kagome's windowsill last night, but she tried to go after the ninja today." Sesshomaru informed tightly, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome squirmed under both Kakashi and Sesshomaru's glares; she didn't think she did anything wrong so she defiantly looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She said with a small frown as she gave her own glare back, aware of her standing but not caring at the moment.

She blinked when she felt Sesshomaru's hand over her forehead as he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

His eyes instantly snapped open in surprise when he retracted his hand and stared at her with open surprise.

"_What_?" She asked in discomfort as she squirmed in her seat under his stare.

"Sesshomaru?" Kakashi asked when Sesshomaru clenched his fist, piercing his own skin and making scarlet blood dribble down his hand.

"Most of her mind has reverted back to that of a seven year old. I can feel her mental capacity through my yokai, its difficult to explain how." Sesshomaru informed as his fist tightened.

Kagome stared up at him in shock, had her mind really reverted back to a seven year old?

She would've mussed over the fact but she couldn't place her mind over thinking thoroughly through the situation, when she tried her mind just hurt as a small headache came over her.

"What's _happening to me_?" She asked as part of her original demeanor broke through for a brief moment until her mind clouded over and became fuzzy when she tried to think like she used to.

"Her brain is the same as her physical form?" Kakashi asked in obvious slight discomfort.

"Hai, she does have part of her original brain and will briefly regain control over herself every once in a while, just she will act like a pup more often." Sesshomaru said as he sighed.

"Now _I'm_ left with the mission alone until she gets older." Sesshomaru lowly muttered to himself but only Kagome picked it up with her enhanced hearing.

"Aniki why are you upset?" Kagome asked, making Kakashi widen his eyes lightly, aware how Kagome and Sesshomaru normally act.

"I'm fine Kagome." Sesshomaru sighed as he placed his hand over her head in sign of affection but Kagome stood up and brought him into a hug, nuzzling his neck in a sign of sibling affection.

"Why are you allowing this?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"She's acting like a pup, we share the same scent from when I did the blood transfer to make us siblings, she is aware of this and is acting like most pup's do when they try and show affection to their siblings." Sesshomaru explained as he allowed Kagome to remain hugging him as she sniffed his scent, finding comfort in the familiar scent.

"It can't be helped, inu yokai children are used to living with many siblings and Kagome is no exception. I was born an only child; I've never had the problem of striving for attention and affection within a pack but Kagome is used to being looked after when she was in my half brothers pack, meaning she expects to have others attention on her." Sesshomaru explained with a slight irritated expression when Kagome refused to let go of him.

"I'm lonely aniki." Kagome muttered in his ear before letting go and grabbing his hand.

"Let's go play!" She exclaimed but pouted when Sesshomaru sighed once more before he easily pulled his hand away from her.

"I don't have time to look after a pup, Kakashi you better watch her or else. Kagome, you better not try and leave again." Sesshomaru threatened, making Kagome whine lightly in the back of her throat.

She didn't understand why Sesshomaru didn't want to spend time with her, all her memories of the feudal era were completely intact but she just couldn't bring herself to remember and think upon them, it wasn't fun and she wanted to play.

"Sesshom-" Before Kakashi could finish whatever he had wanted to say, Sesshomaru had already left the house.

"Kakashi-kun I'm hungry." Kagome bugged as she grabbed his gloved hand to get his attention.

She took notice of how Kakashi tensed under her touch but remained in place, unsure of what to do and from what she saw, he didn't even hear her previous statement.

"Kakashi-kun!" She tugged his hand and got his attention as he looked down at her in hesitation and obvious discomfort that even she could take notice with her current predicament.

"_I'm hungry_." She restated as he squeezed his hand awkwardly out of hers before chuckling nervously as he went in the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"Um, there's nothing I know how to make, so lets go out for breakfast." Kakashi awkwardly said as he scratched the back of his flared silver hair.

"Okay." She said as she reached for his hand again, but he quickly retracted his hand away from her grasp, making her frown.

"Well let's go." Kakashi said as they walked to the entrance and allowed him to put on his ninja sandals.

Kagome pouted as they walked away from the house, upset that she couldn't hold his hand, she used to always hold her mothers hand when they went out so why wasn't Kakashi doing that.

She didn't think any further on the thought, wanting to remain in frustration as she crossed her arms over her flat chest.

She ignored all the stares they got as they walked down the path towards the markets that were bustling with people despite that it was morning.

"Kakashi-kun, where are we eating?" She asked after awhile of walking, not wanting to walk anymore.

"Somewhere." He said, giving no indication of where which annoyed her into frowning.

She was however curious when they walked in the direction of a fairly big shop that had many people coming in and out.

'Amaguriama?' She thought in wonder at the shop name as they walked inside.

The shop was fairly big and there were a lot of people inside even though it was in the morning.

"Go sit down." Kakashi ordered lightly as she proceeded to listen and sat down in one of the tables that had 4 seats.

She sat in her chair, waiting patiently for whatever Kakashi was getting, lightly swinging her feet back and forth as she waited.

She luckily didn't have to wait long as Kakashi came back with a plate, steam rising above the plate from whatever was on the plate.

He placed the plate down on the table, making her stare in disgust at what was in front of her.

"Chocolate covered dumplings…?" She asked, a frown over her face at the ten steaming chocolate covered dumplings that were basically flooding in chocolate.

"Yeah… I thought kids _liked_ sweets?" He asked nervously as he once again scratched the back of his head, an obvious nervous gesture.

"Its eight in the morning Kakashi-kun… I'm not eating that." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest again, stubbornly refusing to eat the over sweet food.

"Alright, than what do you want to eat?" Kakashi asked in irritation, starting to loose patience.

"Oden." She stubbornly said as she raised her head upwards, trying to prove her point that she was going to refuse everything else.

"_Oden_? It's the _middle_ of summer Kagome!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise.

"I only want oden." She quipped with a frown, she didn't care if it was the middle of summer and the fact that oden was a winter dish, she wanted it and she would refuse everything else.

"_This_ is why I hate children…" Kakashi murmured though Kagome caught it.

"Oden." She repeated in irritation and grinned when he gave up and got the chocolate covered dumplings to go.

"Oden it is, come on." Kakashi said as they exited the store, heading down the street.

Kagome smiled as she skipped lightly, happy at the fact that she was going to get oden and a bit guilty that she pretty much threatened Kakashi.

She opened her mouth to apologize but before she could she blinked when she bumped into someone about her size on the street.

"Do you have to keep bumping into me? Are you doing this on purpose, you better not be another fan girl." A familiar light vanilla scent that had a spike of spice in it became overbearingly evident.

"I'm not a fan girl! Its you who keeps bumping into me!" She yelled as she looked up into the familiar face of one Sasuke Uchiha.

"Really, because I actually watch where I walk unlike you." Sasuke insulted with a smirk as she frowned at him, wanting to attack him but knowing he was training to be a ninja, meaning she would not win.

"Well… At least I…" She struggled to think of an insult, she was getting angry and she couldn't think properly about what to say.

"At least you what?" Sasuke asked, a smug smirk over his face as she struggled to find any words.

"At least I… I can throw a kunai and hit the bulls eye." She quickly lied with a smirk, trying to one up him.

Obvious shock went over Sasuke's face at the statement before his face darkened.

"Show me than." He said as he frowned.

"I-I don't have a kunai with me." She stuttered out but widened her eyes when he gave her a dead panned look.

"You're telling me you don't have a kunai when you have a kunai holster strapped to you're leg." Sasuke said as he stared at the kunai holster that was around her thigh, she had forgotten to give it back to Kakashi.

"I-I-" Sasuke quickly interrupted her," You don't know how to throw a kunai do you?" He asked as another smug smirk went over his face as she stuttered for words.

"I'm sorry, but we must be on our way. Kagome and I have business to attend to." Kakashi intervened as he placed his hand over her shoulder, pulling her away from Sasuke as the two of them competed in a glaring contest.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he looked up at Kakashi, scrutinizing him before leaving with a, "_Tch_."

Kagome glared after Sasuke before glaring up at Kakashi.

"Why'd you interrupt, I could handle him." She said with a frown but he just pulled her away and into an oden shop.

He ordered for her and they sat in silence as she ate her healthy and full of vegtables and meat oden.

"You should train before you try and challenge a prodigy." Kakashi suggested as he had his head propped on his hand.

"I'm a miko, I can take him." She said confidently.

"You're body is no longer trained for that. You'll have to train again, just being a miko wont be enough, you'll have to train to be a ninja if you're going to be trying to catch a ninja." Kakashi said as she quickly finished off her oden, warm inside from the hot meal.

"I guess but no one will train me. Sesshomaru is always out researching and I don't know anyone else." She said, not mentioning that she had asked Sasuke too.

"I guess… I'll train you. You better stop acting like a little kid though, and not complain either." Kakashi said.

"Hai! I'll do it, so lets get started." She excitedly said as she stood up on her seat, her hands firmly on the table.

"Alright, alright, than lets go." Kakashi said, as he stood up and payed for the oden before they left.

Kagome couldn't help the wide smile over her face, she was going to train and become strong, it was going to be so much fun.

They went to a open field that Kakashi called the third training ground, a place that had an open clearing with a forest around it along with a lake off to the side.

"Alright, well I guess I should teach you the basics first. Okay hold one of the kunai's." Kakashi ordered as he pointed to the kunai holster she had.

She complied enthusiastically as she grabbed a sharp kunai from the borrowed holster and held it bluntly in her hand upwards.

"No, that's definitely not how you hold it. Hold it like this." Kakashi took the kunai from her and held it with the blade pointing upwards but in a different way than her.

She quickly took the kunai back and held it the way he showed her, happing when he nodded.

"Alright, next you have to practice throwing it. There are a few ways to do so if you want the most used technique, hold the kunai's handle and raise you're elbow." He informed and waited for her to do as he said, he moved her elbow a little lower than what she originally had it like.

"When you throw it make sure you lower you're arm before releasing, the blade should be pointed at the target. Try hitting that tree." Kakashi said as he pointed to the thick tree that was fairly close to where they stood.

Kagome nodded and made sure she was in the right position before lowering her arm and releasing the kunai, frowning when it stabbed the ground just below the tree.

"You released the kunai too late, try to imagine what it will look like before you throw it. In a fight you wont be able to do that though so you should make you're aim more precise." Kakashi informed, quickly relaxing and going into teacher mode.

"Right." She said as she ran forward and grabbed the kunai out of the ground, making dirt clumps come out at the jerked action.

"Keep practicing for a bit before I teach you the next technique to throwing it." Kakashi said and watched as she quickly got into position.

"Lower you're arm, you don't want it raised that high or else it will affect the throw." Kakashi said and she quickly did as told and tried throwing the kunai, frowning when it bounced off the bottom bark of the tree when she had been aiming much higher.

"Here let me show you how to do it." Kakashi said as he picked up the kunai and stood a good distance away from the tree, making sure she was watching him as he raised his elbow and wrist before lowering his arm and releasing the kunai, the resonating thud of the kunai embedding into the tree echoed lightly through the clearing.

"Sugoi." She muttered in amazement before quickly taking the kunai and trying to imitate Kakashi, after a couple tries she managed to hit the tree.

"Good, alright so the other way is to hold the kunai with you're middle finger pointing out over the blade. Try to keep you're wrist straight and raise you're arm, let the kunai go when you lower you're arm but make sure to add some speed so it spins." He informed and watched the couple times she furtively attempted it before she managed to do it.

"You're going to have to work on you're aim a lot. I'll show you how to throw a shuriken next but you have the other two techniques memorized right?" He asked and smiled lightly when she nodded, determination and excitement going over her face.

"Alright, with a shuriken you have to be more careful of the blade. Hold one of the points with you're thumb and forefinger, raise you're arm above you're head and focus on the tree. Release it with some spin." He said and she quickly took the shuriken he offered and attempted the technique.

She actually managed to hit the tree on the first try.

"Good. You can also throw it sideways but keep in mind of cutting yourself with the blades." Kakashi advised as he took the shuriken from her.

"This is enough for today, come on, lets head back home, I doubt Sesshomaru would like to not know where you went." He said and she frowned lightly at the fact that she couldn't train more.

"Kakashi-kun, can you get me my own kunai and shuriken?" She asked and he smiled down at her as he ruffled her hair with a smile.

"You can have mine. I have plenty of them already." He said with a smile through his mask, warming up to her.

"Arigato Kakashi-kun!" She happily exclaimed as they headed back home.

It was decided, she would be trained under Kakashi to become a ninja.

'I cant _wait_ for tomorrow!' She happily thought as a wide smile grew over her face, she couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru and Naruto.

**End of chapter 7**

Thank you for reading this, have a good weekday, I'll try and post the next chapter a lot sooner. Kakashi's fun to write about. :)


	8. Life's not easy

Echo of light

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, they belong to their respectful owners.

I really would like to thank the people who reviewed this story and also the people who read it, I'm surprised people like this story, its my first time posting my fanfiction so I didn't think many people would like it. I decided to put a little more time to this chapter to thank those people and to apologize for my last chapters errors. Hope you enjoy.

**Rated**: T

**Warning:** Coarse language and violence

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 8**

**Life's not easy**

Kagome smiled, a serene look on her creamy white face as she stared contently out the window that was above the sink inside the kitchen.

The low rattle of dishes being moved around and the occasional patter of footsteps on the tiled flooring were the only sounds that entered the quiet and peaceful house.

A daft breeze went through the house, making Kagome close her eyes softly, basking under the breeze that cooled her warm skin.

She had left the a/c off so she would be able to appreciate summer before the weather became colder.

"Middle of summer and no ones home…" She spoke aloud, her chime-like voice echoed lightly in the calm kitchen. Her voice held a childish ring, the voice of innocence.

She continued her work; drying the dishes she had hand washed in the silver sink in the kitchen. The only flaw of the house was that there was no dishwasher, but she didn't mind because it was something to keep her mind from wandering and not allow herself to succumb to her new childish mind.

She had soon found out that doing serene things like cleaning and being by herself allowed herself to think the way she usually does; when her mind can return back to its original self for a bit.

She enjoyed the tedious cleaning, if it allowed herself to not act and think like a mere child, she was willing to do it more often.

When Kakashi and her had gotten home yesterday, she had right away informed both Sesshomaru and Naruto that she was going to be trained under Kakashi to become a ninja. Sesshomaru had just given her a small smile and Naruto had been ecstatic about the newfound information.

She had been proud of their reactions, but she couldn't help but wonder, was she really willing to become a full fledged ninja; to choose the path of murder and disappointment?

She had little choice in the matter, she needed as many skills that could aid her in her and Sesshomaru's battle against the unknown enemy, but she would like to have some thought over what she was getting herself into.

She knew being a ninja did not mean lollipops and rainbows, but she didn't exactly want to train herself just to kill someone. She knew she only had one person she needed to kill, but if she was training under Kakashi she knew word would get around. Of course the hokage would be interested in wanting her to join his little ninja village and work under him, but if her thoughts were correct, that meant she would be forced to kill other ninjas on missions.

She didn't want that, other people had a right to live, a right for another chance at life given depending on what their crime was.

"_Will I really be able to do this?_" She muttered to herself, unsure in what she should do.

'I want to choose my own path but that's hard to do when all my choices revolve around keeping the reason why I was made, to kill someone in this world.' She sullenly thought as she finished drying the dishes, drying her own petite hands before starting to place all the clean dishes away.

'What will happen if I fail in my trainings? Will I fail this world, will I fail the reason I was made?' She thought as she lost herself to reality and became entrapped in her thoughts.

'I want to just live a life _without any probloms_, to be a normal person without anything special about them. To think I used to think I was normal at one point…' She thought with a grim smile before blinking back to reality.

'Naruto's out at the academy, Sesshomaru left to research and Kakashi has a short mission today…. Alone for the day…' She thought with a more lighthearted expression as she sighed tiredly before taking the kunai from the holster Kakashi had given her.

"If I'm going down this path, I'm going to make the _most_ of it." She muttered before strapping the holster back around her thigh and took long strides out of the kitchen.

She walked to the backdoor, realizing that her house was made specifically for ninja's seeing as there was a forest at her backyard that was probably used for training.

She made sure to lock the backdoor before she made her way to the edge of her grassy backyard, heading to the forest.

The hot summer heat made small trickles of sweat bead down her forehead, the stale breezes and humidity outside just worsened the heat as she was glad she had put her waist long silver hair up into a high ponytail.

She quickened her steps, wanting to find a good spot to practice her kunai throwing before she just gave up and went inside, hiding from the summer heat by turning the a/c on.

She rubbed the sweat off her forehead before she just choose a random tree, glad that shade was in the forest, shielding the sun and allowing much cooler breezes to sooth and cool her warming skin.

She took a deep breath before grabbing the kunai in her hand the way Kakashi had taught her, making sure not to raise her arm to high.

She quickly threw the kunai, snapping her wrist just slightly to test if that would help her aim and she was happily surprised to find out that the kunai swiftly embedded itself into the tree.

She smiled, proud that she had figured her own way of throwing a kunai. To test if it was a reliable way, she tested it out a couple more times with more kunai, a grin spreading over her face when they all hit the tree.

"Kakashi-kun's right though, it hit the tree but my aim is wrong, it didn't even relatively hit the spot I was aiming for." She muttered before she walked forward and took out the kunai she had thrown.

'Well people do say that the way to learn something is repetition.' She thought with a small smirk before throwing the kunai again.

**_(2 hours later)_**

Kagome panted lightly, she had managed to get her aim better, she could hit the tree where she had aimed, but she was still a few centimeters off from being exact.

She smiled lightly as she sat down on the cool ground, not caring that she was getting her clothing dirty as she relished in the cool ground.

She had trained for two straight hours, not stopping to take a break or anything, determined to get better.

She wouldn't say she was a prodigy, she would just say that she was determined enough to further herself which in total happened to make her better.

'Kakashi-kun should be back by now…' She thought as she stood up, ignoring the wobbly feeling in her arms from training both of them to throw kunai's with better aim.

She left her kunai in her hand, to tired to put it back in her holster, walking out of the forest.

She slowly walked back to the house, expecting to see Kakashi when she unlocked the door but was very surprised when a hand jolted in front of her and prevented her from screaming out her surprise, making her drop the kunai to the floor.

She felt the intruder pull her to their flat and sturdy chest as she struggled to get away, pulling on the hand that was covering her mouth and furtively kicking her small legs.

She winced when they hit the back of her neck, making her eyes roll back and her body fall forward, going unconscious almost instantly.

**_Naruto's view_**

Naruto smiled happily, proud that he had managed to get a C on his math test, only proud because he didn't study one second for it and skipped multiple classes.

He ignored the scowls and glares he got as he walked back to his new house that he shared with Kagome, Kakashi and Sesshomaru.

He held onto his test, wanting to show Kagome his results as he rang the doorbell on the front door, having forgotten to bring his keys in the morning.

There was a silence that entered his ears, nothing happened even after he waited a few minutes.

He rang the doorbell again, this time ringing it three times before standing in front of the door, waiting for Kagome to come and unlock the door.

He waited before the feeling of dread and fear started welling up in his throat as he frowned lightly.

He rang the doorbell one more time, but when no results came up he quickly dropped his test and ran down the stairs to the house and headed to the backyard.

He easily climbed over the wooden fence; glad he was training in the academy as he softly landed on the ground of the other side of the fence before he quickly bolted to the backyard.

A sense of dread flew through him when he saw the sight of the backdoor wide open.

He ran to the door and stepped inside, scared of the results that would follow.

"_Kagome?_" He called out lowly; starting to shake as many different possibilities entered his mind.

"_Kagome?_" He repeated a bit lower before he started running through the house calling her name as he looked through every room.

Tears started forming in his eyes, he went to the academy so of course the teachers warned the students of things like this taking place.

He grit his teeth to try and hold back tears, he remembered that Kagome had promised she would make sure he wouldn't cry ever again, he had to keep her promise real, giving himself a small bit of comfort.

He went back down to the kitchen where the backdoor was, hoping to see Kagome but all he got was a wide open door.

He fell to his knees before he blinked when he saw a stray kunai on the floor of the kitchen, glinting from the suns rays.

He crawled over to it and picked it up; surprised that it was just lying on the ground.

He quickly thought of the worst, getting up with the kunai gripped tightly, making a mad dash to hokage tower which was not even a block away.

He ran into the tower, ignoring the receptionists calls for him to sign up first, he didn't care if he wasn't supposed to barge in to the hokage's office, Kagome meant more.

Once he reached up the top of the stairs he was wheezing and panting for air, having bolted up the stairs and ignored the burning sensation in his legs.

He almost collapsed in exhaustion but he forced himself to walk to the hokage's office, not even bothering to knock as he just barged in.

He was relieved at the sight of Kakashi talking to the hokage, ignoring the questiong look they gave him.

"Kakashi-san, Kagome got kidnapped!" Naruto exclaimed as he held out the kunai he had picked up.

"_What?_" Kakashi asked in surprise before grabbing the kunai from Naruto.

"This is one of the kunai's I gave Kagome, the blade has a small swirl at the base, I got it custom made." Kakashi informed as he looked at the hokage.

"Kakashi, you _will make sure_ to bring her back, that is you're new mission." The hokage ordered as Kakashi nodded before flashing away in a flurry of wind and leafs.

Naruto frowned before he exited the hokage's office, not even waiting to be dismissed as he walked down the stairs to head back home, worried about what happened to Kagome.

**_Sesshomaru's view_**

Sesshomaru widened his eyes when he smelt the same scent from the other day, the one that had been on Kagome's windowsill the other day.

He narrowed his golden eyes, as he smelt Kagome with the other scent, her scent was overflowing with fear that he knew what had happened.

He could tell Kakashi was searching around konoha, he could smell the concern from him.

Sesshomaru quickly focused his senses and sniffed around, surprised when he could not catch any scent from either the intruder or Kagome.

He frowned before he quickly went to the backyard and opened the door, heavily breathing in the scents.

He could smell both the intruder and Kagome but the scents both stopped before they even got out of the house.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he knew he should have been the one to chase the intruder but he hadn't thought anything like this would happen.

He took another deep breath and frowned when he couldn't even smell where the intruder had come from, though he could smell where Kagome had come from.

He frowned before grudgingly crouching down on his knees like a bloodhound and brought his small nose to the floor, taking a deep intake of the two scents and memorizing the intruders scent before trying to smell what had happened.

The scents were fresh, only a few minutes ago this took place so he assumed they couldn't have gotten far.

He growled in frustration when no indication of what happened was found, all he could smell was their scents along with the small metallic scent of a blade but he smelt no blood. This gave nothing away; he already knew the intruder was a ninja so it was natural for them to carry things like kunai's.

"What the hell _happened_?" He swore, not caring that it was unbecoming of a lord, he was no longer a lord so what was the point of continually following all the rules.

'_Following all the rules_…' He thought in realization as a small smirk went over his face.

He cracked the knuckles in his hand as a dark and sinister smile went over his face, as his eyes seemed colder as small ribbons of red entered his eyes.

"_I don't have to follow the rules anymore_." He said out loud, a more raw voice than his usual smooth voice with a hint of childish tones from being in his child form.

His eyes than bleed red, the honey gold was smothered in scarlet red, his face starting to gain a rougher edge.

_Playtime was over._

**End of chapter 8**

Okay so this chapter is shorter than my other chapters but I decided to do a cliff hanger, sort of. I thank the people who reviewed and like this story, I am still open to accept what pairing you want for this story. Thank you for reading this.


	9. A dark world

Echo of light

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, they belong to their respectful owners.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, I still accept opinions on who Kagome should be paired with. So far, 7 for Sasuke, 6 for Naruto, 6 for Sesshomaru, 2 for Neji and 2 for Itachi.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Violence and coarse language

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 9**

**A dark world**

_Damp._

_Cold._

_Silent._

Those were the only thoughts going through Kagome's mind as she tried to open her eyes, only to see darkness.

She couldn't see anything; everything was dark like trying to see in a pitch-black cave.

She tried to raise her hand only to realize that chains of some sort held her wrist back.

She widened her eyes even when she couldn't see anything, surprised at what was happening until she remembered what happened.

She had been kidnapped by some ninja that she briefly caught the scent of before they knocked her out.

'_Where am I_?' She thought in worry as she tried moving her legs only to find out that they were strapped to something.

Fear went through her system as she started slowly panicking, not knowing what had happened to her and scared of finding out.

Before she became paranoid, she quickly took a deep breath and stopped her struggling, keen on keeping calm.

'Alright, I'm somewhere I don't know and I'm chained to something… What am I supposed to _do_? Inuyasha used to be the one to always save me when I got kidnapped, _how_ am I supposed to escape?' She thought with a frown spreading over her face.

'Well if I'm correct, I should try and see if I can break the chains, maybe being part inu yokai could come in handy.' She thought before she grit her teeth and started pulling on the chains, feeling the chains painfully push against her wrists.

She grit her teeth at the pain before giving up when she felt a jolt of pain go through her wrist, not liking the idea of possibly breaking her wrist.

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of what could happen to her, scared beyond belief at the outcomes.

She closed her eyes in the darkness and tried focusing on sounds, a rush of shock going through her when she heard the low guttural sound of something slashing human flesh.

She frowned, trying to keep calm when the sounds started getting closer and she could easily hear the sound of bodies falling to the ground.

'_What's going on_?' She thought in dread when she heard the sound of a door opening and looked in the direction of the sound but no matter how much she tried, all she could see was charcoal black.

She feared the incoming person, hearing the sounds of feet as she jumped when a hand snapped the chains around her wrists and ripped whatever was holding her legs back.

"Kagome, next times _don't_ train by yourself." A familiar velvet smooth voice said.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned out loud in relief as she reached her hands out and felt where he stood before hugging him, glad that she wasn't alone.

"Kagome?" He asked but she could hear the concern in his voice even without seeing it.

"Kagome look at me." He ordered and she complied with her best ability to look up in the direction she thought he was in.

"Can you _see_ me?" He asked and she shaked her head no.

"_Those bastards_." He swore which made her frown lightly, when did Sesshomaru ever swear?

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned as she tried her best not to frown when wherever she looked she just saw blackness.

She widened her eyes in shock when she felt herself get lifted bridal style before he started running.

"Cover you're nose." He ordered as she quickly covered her nose with her hands, gasping lightly as the overpowering smell of death and blood came over her.

"S-sesshomaru, what happened?" She stuttered lightly as she tried her best not to gag at the revolting scent.

"I looked after a little _pest_." Was his simple reply as she tried holding her breath as he ran, feeling the rhythmic pace of his running and the wind in her hair.

"Sesshomaru, why is it so dark, where are we?" She couldn't help but ask as her childish mind started taking over once again.

"Its not dark out Kagome." Was the answer she got as she frowned.

"But I can't see anything." She stated, as she held tighter onto his haori when she felt him jump into the air and the scent of fresh air and trees came over her.

"Just forget about it." He said as she furrowed her eyebrows, why wasn't he telling her?

She however kept quiet as she let her mind free as she just listened to the steps Sesshomaru made as he ran.

**_Naruto's view_**

Naruto frowned, waiting patiently with Kakashi in the hokage's office.

Kakashi had gotten Naruto and went to the hokage's office, thinking that Sesshomaru would manage to retrieve Kagome and that he would bring her to the hokage tower.

It had already been a day, but still no one showed up, the hokage had briefly given the idea of sending ANBU to track them but Kakashi had talked him out of it.

'I hope Kagome's alright…' Naruto thought as he frowned, not liking the idea of his first friend hurt.

"Naruto, you should rest. I'm sure Kagome and Sesshomaru will be back soon." Kakashi advised but Naruto shaked his head, he was going to wait until they came back, he needed to know what happened.

A few hours passed and Naruto was pleased to see that Sesshomaru walked into the office, carrying Kagome.

"Kagome!" Naruto exclaimed, as he stood upright and walked in front of Sesshomaru who put Kagome down.

"Naruto?" She asked and Naruto was surprised when she looked at him with clouded over blue eyes.

"Kagome?" Naruto questioned and looked up at Sesshomaru who had an emotionless face.

"She can't see." Sesshomaru stated as Kagome reached her hands out and placed them over Naruto's face, feeling where he was before smiling at him.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kagome who looked like she was seeing right through him.

"The ninja I was up against had created an organization, they put something in her and it had changed her eyes. I want one of you're ninja's to see what is wrong with her." Sesshomaru ordered, not caring if it was rude.

"Kakashi, bring in one of the Hyuga's right away." The hokage ordered.

"Yes." Kakashi said before quickly disappearing in a flurry of leafs and wind.

"What's going to happen to her?" Naruto asked as Kagome rubbed her eyes.

"Naruto, can you see?" Kagome asked in which Naruto nodded before forgetting that she couldn't see.

"Yes." Naruto said before grabbing her hand tightly when Kakashi and a huyuga appeared.

The usual milky white eyes that had a lavender tinge looked at Kagome, pupil-less.

Veins grew under the Huyuga's eyes as he stood in front of Kagome and stared intently into her eyes.

"What happened to this girl?" The Huyuga asked as he frowned.

"Something was injected into her and it affected her eyes, do you know if this is permanent?" Kakashi asked as he too frowned.

"Her eyes have something in them, the chakra going to them is blocked by something that looks like a crescent moon." The Huyuga informed as he lightly poked around her eyes with eyes that could see what everyone else could not.

"A crescent moon?" Sesshomaru questioned but was mildly surprised when Kagome turned to him.

Naruto watched as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and placed his hand over Kagome's forehead, feeling and invading her mind to also see things that everyone else couldn't.

"Your right." Sesshomaru exclaimed with obvious shock over his face.

"It doesn't feel permanent, in fact the chakra system almost feels like a kekkei genkai normally does before it is activated." The huyuga stated as everyone in the room aside from Kagome widened their eyes in shock at that statement.

"Once it is activated, she should be able to see again, but that only is if she activates it." The huyuga said.

"Kakashi, Sesshomaru, I would advise you two to keep an eye on her until she activates her kekkei genkai. She can't see so watch her." The hokage ordered.

"You don't have to ask me, I would've done it anyway." Sesshomaru said before grabbing Kagome's other hand, the one Naruto wasn't holding on to.

"In anyway she needs rest." Sesshomaru stated before he started leaving without being dismissed.

**_3 days later_**

_**Kagome's view**_

Kagome frowned, she wasn't aloud to leave the house under any circumstances and absolutely wasn't aloud to train anymore.

That made her angry because she was fine aside from not being able to see, why were they treating her like some kind of precious doll?

Naruto kept being clingier to make sure she knew he was there, Kakashi started being more kind and Sesshomaru never left her side anymore.

It was all starting to really piss her off as she frowned in irritation when Sesshomaru once again came in the living room to check on her.

"Need anything?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome growled lightly, letting him know she wasn't in a good mood, but that didn't stop him as he checked out the window for anything unusual before leaving out of the room.

She knew Sesshomaru wasn't leaving her side because he considered her part of his pack, meaning when someone in the pack was hurt or had something wrong, it was normal to stick around the one hurt until they were better, but it seriously was pissing her off.

"Hey Kagome, I have to go to the hokage for a minute, stay here and don't leave." Sesshomaru said as he entered the room once more.

"Alright." She said and smirked when he left.

'Like I'm going to stay here when everyone's treating me like I lost my arms.' She thought and waited a good couple of minutes for Sesshomaru to have time to leave before getting up and using her memory to get to the front door.

She felt around for her shoes and was happy when she found her ninja sandals, trying to put them on without being able to see them.

She was happy when she could them on before feeling her foot, trying to see if she put them on properly before getting up and going out the door, feeling around for the key lock and managing to somehow lock the door.

"I'm _not_ so useless." She muttered with a smile before breathing in the scents to try and pinpoint where she was before she slowly started walking, trying not to trip as she tried to feel around with her feet and arms where she was.

She slowly decided to try and head to the park, trying to listen if there was anyone in front of her before she started walking, trying to look confident when inside she was unsure if she was even walking on the path or the road.

"Hey!" A familiar voice interrupted her as she turned around in the direction of Sasuke's voice.

"Why are you walking around with you're sandals on like _that_?" Sasuke exclaimed as she heard obvious amusement in his voice.

"_Like what_?" She defensively asked as she pretended to look down, but she couldn't see what he was talking about.

"How can you even put on a sandal like _that_?" Sasuke asked as she blushed lightly in embarrassment. She had no idea what he was talking about and it was starting to bug her.

"I can't see." She finally admitted as she looked in the direction she thought he was in, refusing to feel around for him.

"What? You're blind? But the other day you saw me perfectly fine." He said and she could hear the obvious shock in his voice.

"I'm not blind but I got kidnapped and apparently I can't see until I activate my kekkei genkai. I used to see but now that I can't, I can't do as many things as I used to." She grudgingly admitted and widened her eyes when she felt hands start to fumble around with her sandal.

"What are you doing?" She asked in surprise but he continued with taking off her sandal before putting it back on.

"Putting you're sandal on the right way. I'm… I'm sorry for being rude earlier." He admitted which made Kagome very surprised.

"I-its alright." She stuttered lightly as she remained silent afterward while he fixed both her sandals.

"So why are you outside by yourself when you cant see?" He asked as he started fixing her other sandal.

"I got away when they all had something to do. They were smothering me too much." She said with a small frown.

"It means they care about you if they don't want you to leave. If you got kidnapped than of course their going to be more protective." He said which again shocked Kagome.

Sasuke Uchiha was trying to give her advice. That just didn't sound right and apparently it didn't to Sasuke either because the very next moment he stuttered, "W-well, I mean…"

Kagome widened her eyes, he was stuttering now? What has this world come to? She couldn't help but want to be able to witness this odd behavior but she could just listen to it.

"Yeah, so I have to go." He quickly dismissed himself as he turned to leave but Kagome reached out and gripped his shoulder, lucky to get it right without seeing before she reached her other hand to feel around his shoulders, trying to see where his head was.

She reached her hand up and was happy that she could feel the soft skin of his face before lurching forward and giving him a one-sided hug that he froze in.

"Arigato Sasuke." She thanked as she blushed lightly when she realized what she did.

She quickly let go of him; she could feel her face redden as the awkwardness between them tripled.

"_Ah_…" Was all Sasuke got out before she heard him walk away, well more like run away.

She really wanted to see what his face looked like with how odd he was acting.

She sighed before deciding that that was enough for the day, she should get home before Sesshomaru came looking for her and than lecture her about what she did, but she knew he would anyway. A yokai's nose wasn't just for show; he would know she left the house before he even entered the house.

She couldn't help but smile lightly when she started walking back to the house.

Only one thought was in her mind as she walked up to the driveway of her house and unlocked the door.

'Sasuke's actually not that bad.' And with that she took off her ninja sandals and walked back to the living room.

Let the lecture begin.

**End of chapter 9**

I really appreciate all the nice reviews and PM's, I'm really glad people like this story. With this chapter, I actually wasn't going to add the part about Kagome's kekkei genkai but it would be confusing if I didn't so I did. Hope everyone has a happy easter.


	10. A helpless puppet

Echo of light

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Hope everyone had a happy easter, I didn't have time to write this chapter over the last couple days, anyway I finally made it to ten digit chapters. In this chapter there is going to be some drama right off the bat, I like writing cute scenes but all stories need some drama, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Violence, coarse language and slight incest between Kagome and Sesshomaru. ( Yes, because of many reviewers and PM requests I am considering this pairing along with all the others. It has already been established that the two are related so I'm not changing it halfway through but if you really like this pairing than it shouldn't matter much.)

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Chapter 10**

**A helpless puppet**

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru lectured her about how she shouldn't of left the house and how much he was disappointed in her, he probably mentioned other things too but she had long ago drowned his lecture out.

She was used to getting lectured during the feudal era because she tended to be tardy for classes along with how many days she missed, it helped that she was currently blind so she didn't have to see him lecture her.

A couple minutes already passed and Sesshomaru's lecture was starting to make her angry and annoyed as her childish mind started surfacing again.

"I _know_ I'm not supposed to go outside so can you _shut up?_ All the attention you're giving me is starting to _piss_ me off!" She blurted out without any thought in her words and instantly regretted it when Sesshomaru went silent.

She opened her mouth to quickly apologize but paused when she heard him cross his arms and move away from her.

"Fine. Why did I even show any concern for you, I'll stop pissing you off than." He bit out, before he left the living room, obviously upset and angry at what she had said to him.

'What did I just do? He was only concerned for me and I yelled at him…' She thought in regret as she frowned lightly, bringing her knees up to her chest as she sat on the couch.

Her heart ached lightly; Sesshomaru and her had undeniably become friends over the last couple days. He had been the only one she knew in this world from the feudal era, the only one who fully knew her story and how things used to be.

She should have been happy that the very same yokai that had once tried to kill her, was now concerned about her well-being. She should have been happy, but she had just taken him for granted and than yelled at him when he was just concerned about her. Without him, she probably wouldn't of been alive.

'Sesshomaru saved my life_ twice_ now…' She thought in realization as she remembered the very first day they had come to Konoha, rogue ninja's had almost killed her but he had saved her. Just a couple days ago she had been kidnapped, yet he had faithfully come and saved her, not even without a second of hesitation. He had shown concern for her while all she did was be a burden on him and continually lean on him in battles.

"I'm an idiot…" She muttered as she felt warm tears fall down her face, falling on her knees.

She quickly rubbed her eyes, having not realized she was going to cry because she could not see everything get blurry, a downfall of not being able to see.

She felt her body shake as she fought back from crying, determined not to cry anymore.

'He probably hates me now, he wont accept my apology even if I beg…' She thought sadly before taking slow breaths, trying to calm her erratically beating heartbeat.

She fought back a whine in her throat, it seemed even her demon side was upset over the turn of events.

'I'll show Sesshomaru, I wont be a burden on him any longer. I'll show him I wont have to lean on him anymore and that he doesn't need to worry about me. That could be my best form of an apology.' She thought as she stood up in determination.

She sat on the floor of the living room, knowing that Sesshomaru had left the house in anger.

She closed her eyes even when she didn't really need to because she wouldn't see anyway and crossed her legs.

She focused on her miko powers, glad to find that they were intact despite being an inu yokai now.

She bit the bottom of her lip with a small fang in frustration; her miko powers were definitely not what they used to be before she turned into an inu yokai.

Her normal pink orb inside her was normally flowing in purification and spread out into her system, but now it was in chaos.

A gold orb was beside her pink orb, obviously her yokai powers, but the gold orb was wildly trying to surround the pink orb that was swirling everywhere. Her pink miko powers were normally flowing with her blood and insides, merging perfectly with her but right now it was in disorder and her gold yokai powers were merged with her blood more than her miko powers. The two powers seemed to fighting over who was going to be the most dominant, which surprised her.

'No wonder I haven't been able to feel peoples aura's so quickly anymore, my powers are all messed up.' She thought in realization as she tried weaving her miko powers to the surface, wincing lightly when she accidently made her miko powers rub against her yokai powers, sending a jolt of pain through her body.

'This isn't going to work as smoothly as I _thought_…" She muttered with a frown as she opened her sightless eyes and stood up in frustration.

She didn't know how she was going to fix her powers so that she could use both sides of miko and yokai powers evenly, but she knew it certainly wasn't meditating.

She sighed sullenly as she walked to the window and placed the palm of her hand against the cool glass window.

She could feel the warmth from the sun through the closed window but she couldn't see it even if she tried to widen her eyes.

"I never knew I took my sight for granted…" She mussed lightly before retracting her hand and slowly walking away from the window.

She went to the front door, knowing Sesshomaru would be even angrier at her for leaving a second time, but she felt almost like something was calling her to leave.

She didn't know why but her mind just went blank as she stepped outside, not even hesitating to put her sandals on as she mindlessly walked out of the house, leaving the front door wide open.

She could hear a beautiful voice calling her forward, the notes in the voice provoking her to walk in the direction of the sound. All thoughts on reality and herself were forgotten.

_**Naruto's view**_

Naruto smiled happily as he walked along the streets of Konoha, not caring about the people glaring at him. Ever since Kagome had talked to him, he felt a lot more confident in himself. He even started talking back to his teachers and classmates whenever they insulted him, making him get in trouble but he managed to run away each time unscathed.

He walked along the stone path, fanning his face with his small hands as the hot summer heat made him sweat lightly. His thin clothes didn't feel so thin as he felt a light sunburn forming on his lightly tanned skin.

"Bad day for a walk…" He spoke lowly, his eyes half lidded in exhaustion as he turned down a couple streets, intent on heading home and comforting Kagome so she wouldn't feel left out.

He joyously walked down the cement sidewalk despite the heat, almost missing the unusual silver hair in his eagerness to get back home.

He widened his eyes in shock as he turned to see Kagome walking in his direction, her long waist long silver hair was ethereally swaying around her small figure even though there was no breeze to carry such a feat.

"K-kagome?" Naruto questioned in surprise, walking in front of her and placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome, what's _wrong?_ Why did you leave the house?" Naruto asked as he tried to see her down turned face but her bangs were in the way.

"Kagome? _Look at me._" Naruto pleaded lightly, watching with concerned eyes as she slowly raised her head.

His breath got caught in his throat when he saw big black eyes staring back at him, a velvet crescent moon in the middle of her bottomless voids, glowing eerily back at his luminous cerulean blue eyes.

Her eyes were half lidded, almost as if she wasn't even seeing him in front of her as he grit his teeth and shook her shoulders a little.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked in concern but widened his eyes when she shouldered out of his hold and passed him, not even giving a second look.

"_Kagome-!_" He grabbed her arm only for her to quickly turn around and slap his cheek, making a nasty bruise form almost instantly.

"_K-kagome?_" Naruto stuttered as tears formed in his eyes, shock over his features as he reached a shaking hand up to his cheek, trying to reduce the pain as she mindlessly turned around and started walking again.

'Kagome… What _happened_ to you?' He thought as tears freely fell down his face, his body shaking back sobs as the pain in his cheek seemed to triple.

"Where's the Kagome I know…?" He whispered, his voice cracking before narrowing his eyes and running to the hokage tower.

'I wont let you change, you aren't yourself right now Kagome.' He thought in denial, running as fast as he could.

She was his shining ray of light; she guided him from his former weak-minded self and helped him gain a voice in conflicts. She showed him what it was like to trust and know the feelings of friendship. He wouldn't allow her to fall into the darkness; he would do his best to save her, even if that meant asking for someone else to. He would train after this, he was determined to rescue her from her troubles, every passing day something seemed to happen to her and he wanted to be the one to stop those things from even occurring. He was young and childish, he knew he was mostly all talk and no action, but Kagome had taught him to be more mature, intentional or not but she had.

He wasn't just going to sit back and let her leave, he didn't even care that she had hit him, it had hurt his feelings a bit but she had done so much for him, he just couldn't bring himself to have any painful thoughts towards her.

With these thoughts in mind, he burst through the hokage's office.

**_Sasuke's view_**

Sasuke frowned, he was cleaning the front lawn of any leafs when Kagome had appeared.

She had took a minute to stare at him with those creepy eyes that reminded him briefly of the burning red eyes of the sharingan but the thought was instantly wiped from his mind when she pulled out a sharp kunai and pointed it at his throat when she flashed in front of him with surprising speed.

"What the _hell._" He ground out as he pulled out his own kunai before she could pierce his throat, pushing back her kunai as the two of them started a dangerous game of tug of wars.

'Some things wrong about her…' Sasuke thought as he narrowed his dark brown eyes that looked black to most. He had a feeling she wasn't actually conscious of her actions at the moment, he was a prodigy so his young mind was already thinking through reasons for this along with stratagys to defend himself.

'She mentioned the day before that she had been kidnapped and couldn't see until her kekkei genkai was awakened, that might have something to do with what's going on. She obviously doesn't even know what she's doing so someone else, like a puppet master, must be controlling her. She probably was being controlled by whoever kidnapped her.' Sasuke thought, analyzing his theory before bringing his full attention back to Kagome as she deflected his kunai, throwing it off to the side.

Sasuke widened his eyes as he tried to move away from her but she somehow flashed from where she had stood, appearing right behind him as he felt her hit the back of his head.

"_Dammit_…" He grit out as he fought back from passing out, trying to keep conscious of what was happening so he could possibly save his own life.

"Very good hime-sama, you did _exactly_ as I told you to. You're such a good pawn, you exceed all my other pawns." A voice broke through the silence as Sasuke raised his eyes to look into a man's face.

The man looked in his middle teens, as his light chestnut eyes seemed to sparkle in interest when the man looked at Sasuke who was still trying to fight back from passing out.

The man had shoulder length light blonde hair that feathered around his face; he was wearing a full black outfit along with having pale white skin.

"Sasuke Uchiha… You certainly are strong to resist an inu yokai's strength, the _perfect_ canditate…" The man spoke, his voice a serene and trustworthy sound that almost chimed, a voice that easily tricked and manipulated.

"_You… Bastard_…" Sasuke cursed as his vision started blackening near the edges, aware that Kagome was just watching him from the mans side, her eyes still captured with the scarlet red crescent moon.

"Hime-sama, do the honors." The man spoke with a sickening smile.

Sasuke watched in mild surprise when Kagome didn't move but dreaded the next moment when the man placed his hand on her shoulder in irritation, making Kagome gasp lightly as her eyes blazed with the red crescent moon as she rigidly took out a kunai and slowly walked towards Sasuke.

'Is this… Is this the _end?_... Will I finally meet mother and father again?' Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes, slowly accepting this fate but soon flashes of the reason he was striving so hard to survive popped in his mind.

_Itachi…_

He had not yet killed him for what he did to the clan, which was why he was continuing to live. He had dedicated his life to train and kill Itachi. To avenge his clan by killing his very own brother in cold blood, the same way he did to the whole Uchiha clan. He had chosen the path of an avenger, he wasn't going to let a mere civilian kill him before he could defeat his brother.

With that in mind, he snapped his eyes open and lurched quickly to the side just when Kagome threw a kunai where his neck once was.

Sasuke fluidly stood up, forcing the blackness in his eyes to disappear; he wasn't going down without a _fight!_

"So the Uchiha still has some bite to him." The blonde guy spoke out loud, making Sasuke narrow his eyes and jerk out a kunai and with the quick snap of a wrist, sent the kunai with deathly accurate aim at the guy only for the ninja to sidestep it.

"This little game is becoming boring, but I'll be back for you. Keep that in _mind._" The blonde ninja said with a serious expression before gesturing his hand for Kagome, who dutifully walked back to the blonde ninja's side.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke demanded but refrained from reaching forward to grab her hand, he knew she was under the blonde's control but he wanted to know how.

"_Nothing._" Was the blonde ninja's reply before grasping Kagome's hand before a foggy mist started to form around their feet before slowly going upwards.

Just before they disappeared, Sasuke managed to catch the pained and hurt look Kagome gave him before they were gone.

He was frozen in shock for a few seconds, frozen from Kagome's look and of the events that just took place against him.

'I have to inform the hokage.' Was his final coherent thought before he jumped onto the roofs and ran to the hokage tower, urgency in each stride.

The hokage was not going to be happy, but that wasn't what bothered Sasuke.

Why had he called Kagome hime-sama and what events were taking place?

He could only hope for the future.

**End of chapter 10**

Another cliff hanger. The character that's controlling Kagome is not from Naruto, he's actually from an old and completely different manga series called ' W juliet' and the series has nothing to do with ninja's but since I own the complete series I decided to bring him into the story. If there is anyone who knows the series 'W juliet' I don't own it and Mikoto is portrayed completely different from his own manga, sorry if that insults anyone if their a fan of him. Naruto's feelings for Kagome are starting to surface and drama is unfolding. To let people know, I plan to make this fanfiction fairly long, it's not going to end anytime soon just to let anyone who likes this story to know. I will show what Sesshomaru researches all the time in the next chapter. Thank you for reading this, I appreciate the reviews. :)


	11. Destined to fail

Echo of light

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, they help me think about what to do for the next chapter and make time to write it. I find it hard sometimes to find time to write, but I still pursue, oh and in the last chapter I spelt Makoto's name as Mikoto, sorry, I've been editing one of my fanfictions I never posted yet that has Mikoto in it who is Sasuke's mother. Hope you like this chapter.

**Rated**:T

**Warning: Violence, coarse language and dark themes**

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Chapter 11**

**Destined to fail**

_Light._

Kagome drowsily opened her ocean blue eyes open only to be eye to eye with a blinding light that flooded over her perpetual vision before melting away into a bright thrown room.

She blinked in startled surprise, both from being able to actually see and from where she was.

She was sitting on a large chair, a chair that was too oversized for her and didn't allow her to touch the floor with her tiny height.

She widened her eyes when she saw a blonde guy walk towards her, having originally been bowing on the ground.

He had warm hazel brown eyes with shoulder long light blonde hair that was currently held back into a low ponytail.

He had on all black clothing, presumably a ninja, as he stopped walking to stand in front of her and bow.

He bent down on one knee and swiftly grasped her petite hand and gave a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

"_Hime-sama, you have woken._" He stated, his voice honey smooth and kind but Kagome knew better than that though, she had been put under his control, forced to watch all her actions without any say in what she was doing along with the things she heard him say.

Regret instantly started eating at her soul as all her memories came rushing back to her.

She had yelled at Sesshomaru, slapped Naruto and tried to kill Sasuke.

Tears instantly formed in her eyes at the thought of all of them, one day and she had completely ruined her relationships with everyone.

She stiffened the next instant when she felt warm hands touch her cheek, wiping away the tears, making her widen her eyes in fear and shock at the blonde guy still kneeling to her.

"_W-what_ are you _doing?!_ Who are you and why did you make me do all those things!" She shouted to him, making the guy flinch lightly as she roughly jerked her hand away from his grasp and stood up.

She blinked when she realized her outfit was different, it was now a tight black shirt that had sleeves with baggy black pants that clung to her ankles, her blue ninja sandals were still intact.

"Where am I?!" She yelled as she quickly walked away from the throne chair she was on, staring with frightened eyes at the guy.

"I am Makoto Amano and you are going to be my princess." He said with a warm smile on his face, a smile that hid his true self.

"Makoto, i-if I am you're new queen than I_ d-demand_ you to release me!" She stuttered out, her determined face defying how terrified she actually was inside.

"I cannot do that hime-sama. I need you to follow you're role. Now with that said, you must attend the coronation." Makoto exclaimed with a wide smile that sent chills down Kagome's spine, her arms shaking slightly in fright.

"I refuse! Y-you can't do this to me!" She yelled as she brought her hands up to her chest, trying to form some sort of comfort in herself.

She couldn't become his princess; her freedom and chances of escaping would become undoable. She had to return back to Konoha, she had to try and fix the mistakes she had been forced to do.

"Furthermore, I can make you do it, but you would just break through my own kekke genkai again." Makoto said as his smile fell to reveal narrowed eyes and a face that darkened in unsaid displeasure.

"W-what do you_ mean?_" She asked, stuttering on her words.

"It is of no importance." He said with a serious and dark frown before his face melted back into its mask.

"Now, let us attend you're coronation." He said with a wide smile and eyes that lightly sparkled.

He held out his gloved hand to her, but she ignored him and rushed for the only door in the throne room.

She reached her hand out for the door handle but widened her eyes and gasped when a hand shoot out and held her arms behind her back, forcing her to stop.

"That wasn't nice _hime-sama_, you must play you're part in this dance." Makoto's voice said sickeningly sweet in her ear, making her struggle in his grasp before panicking when he covered her eyes with some kind of cloth.

"You better stop struggling or I'll order one of my pawns to kill you're friends." He threatened in her ear, his voice dropping to a lower and darker tone.

She instantly stopped struggling in his grasp, knowing it would be futile and just grit her teeth and stood alongside Makoto, she could never risk the life of anyone she knew.

Makoto nudged her to start walking and Kagome grudgingly complied, sesshomaru was starting to rub off on her. Outside she was maintaining a cool façade but inside she was panicking and very frightened.

'_What am I going to do?_ What's going to _happen_ in this so-called coronation? How am I going to escape?' She worriedly thought as she tried not to whimper when Makoto tugged roughly on her arm.

It took all she could to not cry out in her distraught mind, she really was starting to worry over what exactly was going to happen.

**_Naruto's view_**

Naruto frowned; his usually bright face was downturned and upset.

He had informed the hokage about Kagome, which resulted in Kakashi and his team of ANBU to chase after Kagome.

A day had already passed and Naruto had yet to have heard any form of word on Kagome's current whereabouts and condition.

The bruise on his face had healed only a couple hours after he had received it, which was surprising to himself but he was used to healing fast. It was something he thought everyone did, but when the medic ninja's who the hokage had brought in had seen how fast he had healed, they had been shocked.

It wasn't really that big of a deal, but he had been wallowing in concern for the last little while. He was concerned for Kagome and it ate at both his mind and his heart that he couldn't do anything to help her or even find her.

He could only imagine what she was going through, and that itself was not helping in his attempt to remain as calm as he could be.

'_I abandoned her_… I ran away from helping her. _I don't want to_ run away from things anymore, but I'll only be a burden if I try and get involved…' He thought rather sullenly, lightly dragging his feet as he walked around the roads and paths in Konoha for the tenth time.

He had been trying to get his mind away from worrying about Kagome, but that only made him think even more on Kagome, defying the point of walking aimlessly around the village.

Well, not completely defying the point… He had plenty of unused energy to kill and he wasn't up to training, he would only injure himself with how absentminded he was being. When he knew Kagome was safe and back in Konoha, that was when he would train, otherwise he just couldn't raise a fist when he knew something was wrong.

He had no one to comfort himself or give advise, Kakashi was out searching for Kagome and Sesshomaru was in his room, refusing to say anything or leave his room. Naruto was left to fend for himself, but he didn't care, he was much too worried over Kagome to even notice what other civilians said.

He hoped Kagome would return soon, waiting for any word on her was eating him from the inside out.

**_Kagome's view_**

Kagome forced herself not to gag at the revolting scent of dried blood when she and Makoto had entered a room.

He untied her blindfold, letting her finally see but she was regretting ever opening her eyes.

Many scared children were all huddled together with wide eyes full of fear, ages ranging from four to ten and numbers that were over sixteen.

Kagome frowned lightly as she watched them shy away from her and Makoto, some even flinching when Makoto made an extravagant hand gesture towards the children.

"You're coronation." Makoto exclaimed with a dark Cheshire cat smile that showed all his white teeth.

Kagome frowned in fear and disgust at Makoto, she was scared of what she was supposed to do and disgusted that Makoto had kidnapped many children, that part was obvious with the way the kids flinched with any movement Makoto made.

"You must _kill_ them." Makoto ordered with a smile.

Kagome's whole body froze at that statement, she was not going to just kill innocent kids and Makoto was starting to become creepier and crazier every second that passed.

She refrained from saying or doing anything though, she knew she wouldn't be able to run away by herself and if she said anything he could possibly force her by taking control of her.

She bit her bottom lip to swell down her growing desperation to run away, choking back a startled yelp when Makoto roughly pushed her forward, towards the children who flinched at the sudden movement.

"_Go kill them and you're friends will be spared_." Makoto threatened, making Kagome stiffen in shock that he was seriously that crazy and messed in the head to order her to do something like that.

She was having a silent feud with herself over what her next course of action should be, she was unwilling to ever kill kids, which left her with a desperation to find a way to get out of this messed up situation.

With the rising panic, her mind started getting blanker and blanker, not being able to thoroughly think through any plans, as she was too shocked to even attempt to do anything.

She was going to have trouble getting out of_ this_ problem.

**_Sasuke's view_**

Sasuke couldn't help but frown; he was confused over the events that took place yesterday. Kagome had almost killed him, which dented his pride because he had almost accepted it. He had just barely saved himself but his main problem was that that blonde ninja was able to put Kagome under control and had obviously wanted something from him, probably something to do with the fact that he was an Uchiha. Once again in his life, he was cursing his own clan of its significance in the ninja world. He was proud of his heritage and that pride was leading him to avenge the clan and defeat his older brother, but he hated that everyone was jealous of his clan's world-renowned kekke genkai and skills in battle. The Uchiha clan excelled in both its famous kekke genkai and its blood that choose many skilled prodigy's from the clan. Sasuke himself had been one of the clans young prodigy's while the Uchiha clan had stood tall. He was unwilling to allow anyone to taint his clan anymore than it had been during the massacre, he would not allow another person to kick dirt at the Uchiha clan. He was the last sane and normal Uchiha, he hardly counted his brother as sane, so it was Sasuke's role as the last Uchiha to rid the world from the one who massacred the clan, to stop the taint and humiliation his clan had gone through. To stop the aching and guilt he felt when he realized he had done nothing to save his own clan, the same clan that had raised him to be a loving and considerate ninja. Itachi had stained the clan and broken Sasuke in the process, Sasuke did no longer love, which had been replaced with coldness and indifference towards anyone and everyone.

His sole reason to remain living and not return to his clan in the afterlife was to avenge the clan by killing Itachi, when that took place Sasuke presumed that during the fight the both of them would die which would fulfill his reason to live. If that happened, Sasuke would be willing to accept death with open arms, even though he was a child, he no longer thought like one. His mind had accepted the way an adult thought the moment he woke up in the hospital and found out his clan was massacred.

Bringing his mind back to reality, Sasuke mulled over why Kagome was chosen to become the blonde ninja's so called hime-sama as the blonde had said. Sasuke presumed the blonde ninja could of chosen Kagome out of looks alone, comparing her out of all his growing fan girls, Kagome definitely stood out with her silver hair and blue eyes. But Sasuke had a thought that Kagome was chosen out of all the other civilians for something different, something more, a kind of power only she could possess among everyone else. That thought left Sasuke with even more questions, there was many different reasons why she was chosen but those were the ones that stood out the most to him.

He had to find out why Kagome was chosen, it was almost assured that whatever was transpiring had something to deal with Sasuke.

All he had to do was find out _what?_

**_Sesshomaru's view_**

Sesshomaru took a deep intake of oxygen, he had locked himself in his room, intent on researching more on the history of Konoha, the other villages and looking up strong and weak ninja's from each village. He knew better than to just look for the strong ninja's, sometimes the weakest ninja could grow to be the strongest.

He had been researching these extensively ever since he first arrived and had took great measure's to obtain as many scrolls and books on the topic.

He was angered about how Kagome had reacted to his lecture; she had gotten angry when all he was doing was trying to make sure she was safe and okay. His demonic instincts had urged him to keep an eye on Kagome and make sure she was alright and had all the things she needed given her blindness. When she had left when he told her not to, it had affected him in different ways. He was upset that she had disobeyed the alpha in the pack but he mostly was upset over the fact that Kagome had intentionally put herself in danger when he had made his views on her leaving very clear and obvious. He mussed that it probably was partially his fault that she had been pushed over the edge in frustration over how smothering he had been. He knew she was annoyed yet his instincts were pretty much screaming at him to not leave her alone for long. He had obviously been a bit melodramatic with his show of how angered he was but he truthfully had her well being in his mind while he was smothering her and not giving her much space.

All the thought over Kagome made him lower the scroll he was currently reading.

"Where is Kagome?" He wondered aloud, he had been so caught up in staying in his room and researching instead of letting out his anger that he had forgotten to keep tabs on Kagome and even forgotten how many hours had passed.

Sure he had told her that he wasn't going to bug her anymore, but that didn't change that she was part of the pack and that he wanted to make sure she was safe, whether she wanted him to or not.

He abruptly stood up, sniffing the air to check if Kagome was in the house but frowned lightly when he smelt that she wasn't.

He walked over to the door and opened it before rushing down the stairs by using his demonic speed.

He took a quick intake of the scents, ignoring the soft breeze from the a/c that went through the cool and quiet house.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and concern when he smelt that Kagome's scents were a day old and she had not returned to the house.

'_Did she run away?_' He thought in concern before taking a step outside, sniffing and following the newest scent that lead away from the house: Naruto's.

He swiftly jumped up onto the roofs, eager to find Naruto and manage to find out what had happened to Kagome.

**_Kagome's view_**

Kagome glared at Makoto when Makoto once again threatened her with harming her friends, forcing her to stand in front of the cowering kids that seemed absolutely frightened with Kagome.

She frowned, not knowing how she was going to get out of this but widened her eyes when she started feeling like she was hearing a low and melodic song, her queue that she was going to be put under control.

She felt her mind start to be put to the side but before she could fully succumb to the control over her, she used her sharp fang to bite the bottom of her lip, hard.

She felt warm blood drizzle down her lip at the impact of her fangs against her soft skin, but ignored the pain as her vision started changing.

She could feel her vision get better, sharper. Her nails elongated and she felt her body get lighter, better toned.

She could feel her fangs grow bigger, protruding from her bottom lip, making her wince lightly as she stopped biting her lip.

She turned her vision towards Makoto, the melodic song that had been dancing around her mind had stopped. She felt herself glare at Makoto as he seemed to have surprise written over his face.

"_Makoto. You're sick, you should fear you're life._" She growled out, her mind swarming with only one thought and that was to attack Makoto. She literally could feel the power coming into her and the adrenaline that was rushing through her inu yokai induced blood.

She flashed in front of Makoto with blinding speed, intent on punching him but before she could he sidestepped her and landed a brutal punch to her gut, making her reel over in pain as she spat out the blood that had welled in her mouth.

"You'll have to try harder than that _hime-sama_ if you want to attack me. It looks like you're coronation has been ruined… Too bad, but this isn't the last time you see me." Makoto said with a dark smirk before vanishing in a blur of wind.

Kagome was left gasping out, trying to regain the air that he had knocked out of her when he punched her.

She winced as she started feeling the full extent of the punch as she let out a low moan and whine in pain, her inu yokai was receding rapidly and each passing second she felt the pain from the punch.

She staggered to get up but only resulted in her falling backwards along with hearing many footsteps running towards her.

"Kagome!" The concerned voice of Kakashi exclaimed as he caught her before she fell.

He picked her up gently, cradling Kagome as she moaned in pain and tried to keep down the blood that was entering her mouth, making her cough and get her throat to go dry, urging her for water.

"Kagome, what happened? Me and the ANBU just arrived, it took us a long time to find this place." Kakashi stated but his only reply was Kagome coughing again, unable to speak as she felt more blood enter her mouth, this time forcing her to lean out of Kakashi's hold and spit it out.

"She has suffered internal injuries, you guys report back to the hokage, I'll take her straight to the hospital." Kakashi informed the other ANBU as Kagome continued to cough, feeling her breathing rasp as her throat was very dry.

Kagome moved to sit up in Kakashi's hold but that only resulted in him shifting her into a bridal position.

"Try not to move too much, you're internal bleeding may worsen." Kakashi advised before he flashed away in a swirl of leafs and wind that only made Kagome feel even more sick and dizzy.

She was_ not_ going to have a fun day.

**End of chapter 11**

Sorry if anyone like's Makoto, in this story he pretty much only shares the looks of Makoto from the manga, that's it. I can assure you Makoto is not crazy or evil in his own manga, in fact he's really nice. Anyway, I appreciate reviews, if you want you can tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter. I'm open to suggestions and I might even use a couple suggestions for the next few chapters of what you want to see happen. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Revelations

Echo of light

Okay so I originally wasn't going to write and post this chapter today, but I changed my mind after people asked, thank you to those people. I've made so many mistakes in my earlier chapter's and to be honest I'm a little of a perfectionist so it bugs me. I have gone back and edited the chapters, hopefully getting rid of most mistakes. I am very happy to see that I have 23 favorites and 41 followers, nice reviews and I'm happy that a lot of people are reading this story, whether they review or not I still appreciate that people are taking the time to read this story. Enjoy.

**Rated**:T

**Warning**: Violence, coarse language and slight incest

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 12**

**Revelations**

Kagome sighed solemnly, the medic ninja's had just healed her moments ago, leaving Kagome to her own thoughts.

She had lost a lot of blood from her internal injury, meaning she was a little light headed but the medic ninja's had nothing to aid that, they specified in healing not donating blood. Which left Kagome sitting on the uncomfortable hospital bed with a plate of food on the bedside table. The food on the plate consisted of vegetables, a banana, orange juice and chicken.

They had briefly explained why she should eat the plate of food, but she didn't want to listen and just stared up at the ceiling in a slight daze as she felt out of it.

She wasn't hungry so she didn't want to eat, the only thing she was concerned about was that the weird feeling in her head was bugging her; she presumed it was from blood loss but she didn't have the energy to do anything about it as she closed her eyes. The brightness in the room was bugging her eyes and she really just wanted to sleep but she knew she shouldn't.

She was dead drop tired but she forced her eyes open when the low creak of the door to her room opened, the tapping of someone walking towards her.

She looked lazily over towards the person only to be mildly surprised to see Kakashi.

"You should eat, you lost a lot of blood and you need to eat food to produce more blood cells. You need to eat iron from the meat to help replenish all the iron you lost and prevent you from having an iron deficiency that could cause anemia. You also need to replenish other vital nutrients like vitamin C from the orange juice, so eat." Kakashi babbled on, making Kagome frown lightly, not understanding a word he was talking about.

Kagome just stared blankly at Kakashi, not understanding anything of what he had said and still not wanting to eat the food the hospital had provided her with.

She saw the obvious strain in Kakashi's eyes, tempting her to bug him but she wasn't up to it and instead opted to just lounge lazily on the quite uncomfortable hospital bed she was on.

The room smelt disgusting, she could smell scents from previous patients who had once stayed in the same room, but the scent that bugged her most was the disgustingly strong and heavy scent of medicine ranging from sleeping aids to unknown liquids that she couldn't decipher.

Her nose twitched in discomfort that made her want to move her hand and bring it up to cover her nose, but sadly her body was pretty much out of it.

She didn't really know what to do, her mind was all fuzzy and dazed from the blood loss and her body was exhausted from the pain and medical treatments it had gone through within 24 hours.

She was interrupted from her exhausted state when the hospital room slammed rather loudly open, making her wince lightly at the loud sound before looking over.

All she could see was bright blonde hair that was disheveled and spiked out in almost everyway, making her widen her eyes along with her body tensing up in instinct before relaxing when she smelled the comforting scent of Naruto.

She slowly brought her hands up to his back, accepting the hug, taking notice that he was holding her tightly, making her nerves jolt awake once again.

After a few minutes of him standing in front of her and hugging the day lights out of her, she finally patted his back to give the impression that she wanted some space, which he luckily understood and pulled away from the hug.

She moved her hand to hold his but Kakashi had beaten her to it and had pulled Naruto back slightly with his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

She watched Kakashi lean down and whisper something to Naruto, cursing lightly when she couldn't hear what Kakashi had told Naruto, it was obvious that Kakashi had kept in mind that she could listen in and hear what he was saying as if he had yelled it out, so she assumed he was using one of his ninja techniques that he had yet to show her.

She narrowed her eyes lightly in suspicion when Naruto smiled up at Kakashi before trotting back towards Kagome, not before he grabbed the plate of food.

"Kagome, eat these please." Naruto exclaimed with a wide smile as he held out the plate of food to her before he settled the plate on the side of her, on the bed.

Naruto than moved and took a seat on the edge of her bed, taking the fork from the plate and proceeded with trying to feed Kagome, who just sat in shock.

She obviously could feed herself, she could see and she thought Naruto knew, but just to be sure.

"Naruto, I can see." She muttered and blinked when he smiled and raised the fork to her mouth, food stuck in the tips.

She blinked, aiming to refuse but her stomach growled at that instant and she deftly opened her mouth and allowed Naruto to feed her.

The food wasn't great, it was from the hospital so of course it wasn't the same and smelled weird but she did realize that if she wanted the weird feeling to go away, she was going to have to eat.

She couldn't help but smile lightly that Naruto cared enough to try and get her to eat when she was refusing.

When he finished feeding her, he smiled brightly and put the plate aside, putting it on the tableside beside the bed.

She felt her body already not be as lifeless but she still felt light headed, she assumed that wouldn't go away for a while.

She didn't know exactly how much blood she lost, but she knew it wasn't an amount she wanted to think about because the whole time Kakashi had brought her to the hospital, she had been throwing up blood, which made a very unpleasant memory.

She had been too weak to heal herself which meant she literally had no idea how much blood she lost but she presumed it was a fair amount seeing as she still was light headed.

Bringing herself back to reality, she blinked when the door to her hospital room opened and looked over to see Sesshomaru.

She blinked at the startled and relieved expression plastered on his face.

Sesshomaru walked towards her briskly and when she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, she had herself pulled into a one-sided hug once again.

She widened her eyes, surprised that he would even do something like that, but before she could hug him back; he had already pulled out of the hug and crossed his arms over his flat chest.

"You should be more careful." Sesshomaru gruffly said, moving the view of his face away from her, which let his silver hair cover most of his face but his pointed ears were still visible because he always pulled the hair back with his ears.

She blinked in surprise when she saw the tips of his ears a light and dusty pink.

She blinked again, unsure of what to say or do, not knowing why his ears were like that.

She opened her mouth slightly in confusion but closed the next moment when she felt a sturdy hand hit her back.

"_Ow_…" She murmured in slight pain as her back ached lightly from the small impact, making her turn around to see who did it.

She blinked up at Kakashi who was smiling through his mask down at her.

"So, up for training later?" Kakashi asked, making Kagome widen her eyes in surprise and excitement as she smiled widely.

"Hai!" She exclaimed with a wide smile up at Kakashi who ruffled the top of her hair a bit.

"Well if you want to train, you're going to need to rest and eat." He bargained, making Kagome lower her head in defeat and get a sweat drop to appear at the back of her head.

"_Fine_ Kakashi…." She grumbled in slight irritation before smiling up at him.

"Arigato for looking for me." She thanked with a cheery smile as she sat up more in the hospital bed.

She lightly stretched her back, not really interested in training anymore at the current moment as she glanced at everyone in the room.

Naruto was innocently smiling at her, Sesshomaru was still facing away from her with crossed arms and Kakashi was standing by her hospital bed.

She sighed lightly, knowing she would have a hard time getting away and having fresh air without being brought back. It might be smart of her not to go out though because although she wasn't feeling as light headed, she might overexert herself and faint.

The door to the hospital room once again opened but this time only a medic ninja came in.

"Kakashi-san, the hokage has asked for you to go report to him about you're last mission. Naruto, Iruka has requested of you to return back to the academy, he said that if you don't than he'll fail you for being uncooperative." The medic ninja said, calm as ever as if he didn't care a thing of what he was saying which was probably true.

"Hai, I will depart _immediately_." Kakashi informed the medic ninja as the medic ninja left the room.

"Kagome, rest up. I'll be back later." Kakashi said with a smile through his mask before he left the room.

"Iruka-sensai's going to_ kill me!_ Gomen ne sai Kagome but I have to go!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly gave her a tight hug before jolting away and running quickly out of the room.

Kagome blinked, not really sure what had just happened but she did realize just her and Sesshomaru were left in the room.

She glanced over at Sesshomaru, half expecting him to just stand up and leave the room but she stared in curiosity when he sat on the edge of her bedside, still having his face turned away from her.

"Sesshomaru…. I'm sorry for what I said-" Before she could finish she was once again pulled into a one-sided hug, her small face pressed lightly against his small and clothed chest.

She widened her eyes in surprise at the sudden action but refrained from moving away.

She slowly relaxed in his hug, feeling the warmth from his body heat her also as he buried his face in her hair.

"You don't have to apologize." He finally broke the silence, making her frown lightly.

"What do you mean? I yelled at you when you were only looking out for me, am I right?" She asked, trying to move back to see his face but he just tightened his hold on her, though he was careful of her fragileness in her current predicament.

"I'm the reason why you yelled at me though. I didn't give you space and its only natural for you to get angry." She heard him reply back, his chest moving slightly with each breath he had and each word he uttered.

She didn't know if she liked or disliked this position, she honestly saw nothing wrong with it in her current mind but in the back of her thoughts she was hesitant with what he was doing. That left her confused and stuck with mixed emotions.

She was giving herself a headache so she just stopped thinking about what to do and just stayed in her position.

After a few minutes, he finally released her only to get up and move away, his small back to her.

"Try not to be reckless anymore, _I_…" He paused, making her frown lightly before he quickly fled the room, leaving her scowling in utter confusion of everything that was going on.

_Why was everyone acting so weird?_

**_Sasuke's view_**

Sasuke wiped the sweat off his forehead, having just finished his training.

He had been pondering what could be going on for the last day and he had been frustrated that he couldn't think of anyway to find out the information he wanted to know without letting Kagome realize what he was trying to do.

He knew whatever was happening had something to do with him, had something to do with his clan, and that bugged him. He didn't like being put in the dark to things; he wanted to know what was going on.

He couldn't find any solid resource so he had started training to strengthen his body in preparation for whatever was going to happen in the future.

He even skipped the academy because he was irritated and needed to train, not waste his time sitting and listening how to throw weapons when he already knew what to do. Why would he ever need to know how to calculate the distance of how far he must throw the weapon when his body can do it itself?

The academy in his opinion was dumb; kids that had no skills and no future were in the academy in Sasuke's opinion. Sasuke was an Uchiha prodigy, he knew he had skills and he knew he had to train unlike the kids in the academy who complain when they have to actually to any physical work.

He knew he was not perfect, he knew he needed more training and he absolutely knew he was going to have to grow if he wanted any chance in seriously defeating his brother.

Stress never bothered him, but at the moment all the stress that something was happening against him that wasn't his brother's doing, it was really affecting him.

He hadn't slept properly and had skipped all his meals for the day, stuck on training and trying to figure out what was going on.

'The only way I'll know what's happening is if I ask Kagome, but did the ANBU even manage to bring her back? Should I even take the chance, it might be a trap.' Sasuke thought, getting slightly paranoid as he glanced around him, having been in his houses large backyard.

He probably looked horrible right now, disheveled charcoal black hair that stuck up in certain places aside from his usual upturn in the back, paler skin than usual, black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and looking a bit thinner than he did yesterday.

He probably should of went and got tidied up before he tried going to check in the hospital if Kagome was brought back, but he didn't care and right now he just wanted answers.

He quickly jerked the kunai he had thrown earlier out of a tree and placed it swiftly back in his kunai holster.

When he was done with that, he quickly jumped on his houses roof and started his run over all the other roof's, gaining speed as he got used to balancing on top of the roof's.

He needed answers and _he was_ going to get them.

**End of chapter 12**

Anemia: A condition when you're body doesn't have enough red blood cells.

Thank you for reading this, I have had a busy week and weekend so I haven't been able to actually sit down and write this out along with spending time to read manga. I'm happy for the people who like this, reviews about what you like in the story make me happy and let me know people are still interested in this story. Thank you.


	13. Forgotten

Echo of light

Sorry for posting this late, I was sick for a few days and finally felt better today so I made sure to sit down and write this chapter for the long wait even though its late but I know quite a couple people read at night. Anyway hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**:T

**Warning**: Violence and coarse language

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 13**

**Forgotten**

Kagome blinked rapidly with startled eyes when Sasuke just barged into her hospital room.

He looked like he hasn't been looking after himself, which said something about her impression on him; she had thought Sasuke was a very clean and tidy person, but right now he looked in horrible condition.

"Don't you _dare_ play games with me, what does that blonde guy _want with me_." Sasuke demanded as his eyes narrowed with a frown over his fair face.

"_What?_" Kagome questioned in confusion, confused at what he was talking about and kind of scared because Sasuke was looming over her, a murdering look in his eyes as he glared at her like an enemy. She instantly regretted thinking about the turn of events, he had all the reason to hate her, she had almost killed him. That alone was reason enough for his new attitude towards her. If she was in his place, she probably would be scared and have some ill thoughts towards the person who did that to her.

"Are you still controlled by that blonde guy, are you trying to trick everyone?" Sasuke rambled on to himself, glancing around in paranoia as Kagome's scared look changed to concern.

"When was the last time you slept or ate Sasuke?" Kagome asked quietly, placing a small hand over his thin arm, making him jump lightly in shock before he roughly pulled his arm away from her and taking a small step back, though the determination in his eyes never once faltered.

"You're trying to trick me aren't you?" Sasuke more or less demanded as he glared down at her in a threatening manner.

Kagome blinked her ocean blue eyes, staring up at Sasuke before she smiled, as she understood.

She remembered that when she had been in the feudal era, she had stayed up for a couple days out of her own paranoia, staying up had only made her paranoia worsen. That was all she could really remember before her memories became clouded once again, forcing herself to just smile up at Sasuke.

She reached out her petite hand and quickly sent a calming jolt of her miko powers, wincing lightly when her miko and yokai powers fought inside her over who was going to be used.

The result was a searing pain sparking inside her chest and hand that forced her to stop her steady flow of miko powers and retract her hand as if she was burned.

She gripped her hand tightly, trying to relieve herself of the pain as she grit her teeth before looking up at Sasuke, searching for any results that she had managed to calm him with the little time she could give to offer her miko powers.

Luckily he seemed a lot calmer but he still had a glare in his dark void-less eyes, he obviously still wanted answers despite that his anger and paranoia was considerably dimmed down.

"Do you know _why_ you were chosen to be controlled by that creep?" He asked, his voice lower and more serious, missing the threatening tone his small voice held only seconds ago.

"No. He punched me in the gut before I could ask." She spoke quietly as she tightened her grip on her hand, trying in vain to stop the pain coursing through her arm and throbbing in her hand.

Sasuke didn't seem to like that answer because he palmed his own hands, squeezing tight enough to see the white of his knuckles, his face seeming to darken.

Kagome was at a lost of words, not knowing what to say or how to apologize, the topic wasn't really something you can simply say you're sorry without the worry of being rejected.

She had almost killed him; sure she had been under Makoto's control at that time but that didn't change the fact that she could of tried to get out of Makoto's control.

She could of tried but she didn't, she had just been too shocked to do anything, it had all happened so fast.

'I have to at least say I didn't mean to try and kill him, than at least it wouldn't be so bad.' She thought as she tried to muster up the courage, absently biting her bottom lip in nervousness.

"Sasuke-" A loud crash broke her chain of thought and her body quickly lurched itself into a crouch on top of the bed she had been lying on, her body moving out of instinct.

She searched the room for any out of place weapons or people, her eyes slightly sharper than they had been a moment ago.

Finding nothing out of place she looked at Sasuke, glad to find out that the crash had bothered him too, he was staring around the room, mostly the window and door with widened eyes.

After a couple more seconds, allowing Kagome's heartbeat to calm down, she hopped off the hospital bed and confidently went to the door, intent on just slamming it open but on further thought she decided to back off to the side of the door.

She slowly opened the door before sliding back against the wall, waiting for something to happen.

After a few more seconds she stood upright and cautiously looked out the room, seeing nothing and no one that could've made the sound.

She took an abrupt step forward before stopping, jumping when she felt someone her size bump into her back.

She quickly turned around in slight paranoia but soon relaxed when she saw Sasuke behind her.

She had forgotten he had been in the room with her, having been too caught up in the crash.

She made a motion with her hands, trying to tell him they were going to make a run for it along the walls.

She didn't quite know how to make the hand signs, having no knowledge on how ninja's did hand signs and used to having silent conversations to let others know her thoughts without using anything but her eyes, which left her overly flailing her hands around to empathize what she was trying to get across.

Sasuke placed a hand on around her wrist and jerked forward slightly, moving towards her ears.

"I get it." He whispered, making her childishly frown lightly at him before removing her hand from his hold and focusing on the task at hand.

She started running towards the corner of the hallway, tensing her muscles in case this had anything to do with Makoto, meaning that she could possibly end up fighting.

She prepared herself to fight as she rounded the corner of the hallway but the sight before her made her blink in confusion.

There were a few medic ninja's and even some patients but they were just calmly walking around without much concern, busying them selves with work.

Kagome glanced back at Sasuke, noticing his confused eyes that mirrored her own aside from the color difference.

She turned around and walked up to one of the medic ninja's, standing in front of the brown haired medic ninja that had helped treat her internal wounds.

"Excuse me, did someone accidently drop or hit something?" Kagome politely asked, looking up at the tall medic ninja.

"What's a little girl like you doing here?" The female medic ninja asked, bending down and picking up Kagome without asking.

"You know why I'm here, you were the one who treated me." Kagome said in confusion, glancing around to check if there literally was nothing that had happened.

"Sweetie, I think you are mistaking me for another medic ninja. I would remember healing a cute little girl like you." The medic ninja cooed in a motherly tone.

Kagome blinked before narrowing her eyes and taking a quick sniff of air, making sure this actually was the same person who healed her.

The unusual scent of floral herbs was almost hidden with the overpowering smell of medicine but the scent was just strong enough for Kagome to detect, it was definitely the same person.

'Why doesn't she remember me?' Kagome thought in confusion.

"Can you put me down?" Kagome asked and was relieved when the medic ninja placed her back on the ground and rushed off when someone called for her.

Kagome blinked after the retreating form of the medic ninja before going up to a random medic ninja who was walking by.

"Excuse me, did you hear a crash a few minutes ago?" Kagome asked up at the ninja.

"No. Are you visiting a patient? We have a strict rule about no wandering little kids." The medic ninja said but Kagome just quickly nodded and started walking back to Sasuke who had been standing along the wall of the hallway for a while.

"Sasuke, you heard the crash too, right?" She asked and was put into more confusion when Sasuke nodded his head yes.

"Those other ninja's said they didn't hear it. The ninja that healed me didn't even remember who I was." She informed with a growing frown.

"Something's happening again. It must have something to do with me so I'm going to go take cover, go to the Uchiha compound if you find anything about what's going on." Sasuke said before running off down the hall, almost a blur to everything.

Once Sasuke was out of sight, she brought her hands up to her chest to form some comfort from the fact that she was left alone and confused.

She finally decided that heading home and waiting for Sesshomaru or Kakashi might be her best bet.

With that in mind she focused on getting out of the hospital before allowing her thoughts to wander.

Once she exited the hospital, she started her trek towards her house which luckily wasn't to far away seeing as the Hokage tower was close to the hospital.

She thought back on what had happened when she had been under control, she had been told to kill all those kids before she had attacked Makoto only to be punched in the gut before being ditched.

She widened her eyes in shock that she had forgotten about those kids, what could've happened to them. Had the ANBU saved them or left them? What had those kids gone through, for sure at least one of them would have an idea of what had happened to them and what Makoto's plans were.

Well maybe not but it was sick to think that those kids had been kidnapped or at least in her eyes they seemed to be kidnapped. What if they weren't kidnapped though? Had they willingly joined Makoto or had they been put under his control?

So many thoughts swirled in her mind but it all only resulted in giving her a big headache.

She forced herself not to send her miko powers to her head to stop her headache like she once did because she knew it would only result in her head or hand being in pain again.

She was starting to get annoyed at her new demonic self because her new yokai powers had messed up her miko powers and her miko powers now had a limited use unless she was willing to bear the pain.

Many of the things that had took place could have been prevented if she could use her miko powers or maybe not. If she hadn't been turned into her new self, she probably would've died by now seeing as she almost did on her first day in the ninja world. Everything was confusing her mind as she tried to focus on walking but utterly failing as she made her headache get worse.

She was saved from her thoughts when she saw her house, walking up the stairs and unlocking the door with the keys she was lucky she had.

She tentatively opened the door and took a sniff of air to check who was in the house seeing as she heard a TV on.

She sighed in relief when she smelt that both Kakashi and Sesshomaru were in the house. That however made her blink in confusion once again.

Kakashi had told her that after he reported to the Hokage that he would right away return back to her. If he promised that than why was he back at home?

Kagome quickly took off her sea blue ninja sandals, staring at any new changes in the house since she hadn't been able to actually see it for a couple days.

She walked slowly towards the living room, where Kakashi was reading his orange book once again and Sesshomaru was watching some show on TV about some kind of old ninja documentary.

She walked into the living room, intent on first questioning Kakashi before revealing the events that took place not long ago.

She stopped in her tracks though when Kakashi looked up at her in confusion, making her stare at him in confusion.

"Kagome, where were you? I thought we were going to train today." Kakashi asked, making Kagome blink in confusion.

"W-what are you talking about Kakashi-kun?" She asked in utter dismay, taking a step back to try and regain her balance.

"What do you mean? You promised we would train everyday." Kakashi stated with a small frown behind his mask.

"What?" Kagome wondered, completely confused of what was going on.

She had thought that Kakashi would try and make an excuse as to why he hadn't upheld his promise but this excuse wasn't even plausible.

"Kakashi-kun, you shouldn't be joking around." She said sternly, upset that Kakashi wasn't apologizing for breaking his promise, no matter how small the promise, she had trusted in him and in his word even if it was for something as small as promising to come straight back to her. Every little thing counted and he had dimmed her trust.

"Joking around? Kagome are you okay?" Kakashi asked with a frown as he set his book aside.

"Why do you smell like medicine?" Sesshomaru's monotone voice right by her ear made her jump in surprise.

She turned to see Sesshomaru staring at her in question, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his nose and took a dainty sniff before releasing it.

"Why do you smell like blood? Whose the vanilla scent on you?" Sesshomaru questioned with slightly narrowed eyes.

'Vanilla? Oh… Sasuke, he smells Sasuke's vanilla and spice scent. Wait did he say I smelled like blood?' She thought before looking at Sesshomaru.

"Blood? Sesshomaru you were there at the hospital when that happened. So was Kakashi and you both told me to be more careful. You guys know I got an internal injury due to that Makoto guy." She stated, hoping they would understand but frowned when they both looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Kagome I think you had too much sun for one day." Kakashi stated as he placed his hand over her forehead.

"I didn't have too much sun, I was in the hospital most of the day!" She exclaimed in frustration.

They were there at the hospital; she knew they were, why were they pretending to not know?

"Guys this pranks not funny." She stated with a serious expression but Sesshomaru just waved what she said off, as if it meant nothing.

"Kagome I think you should get some rest, did you get a sun burn?" Sesshomaru asked as he also placed his hand over her forehead when Kakashi removed his.

"No, I did not get a sun burn or heat stroke or anything! You seriously don't know what happened to me? Sure, you didn't know the blonde ninja's name was Makoto but you know what he did, right?" She asked and regretted asking when they both directed concerned looks at her.

Before they could say or do anymore, she bolted out of the house and ran as fast as she could down the streets, ignoring Sesshomaru's calls for her to come back.

She knew the events that took place were true, they did happen, just why had everyone forgotten? It wasn't a joke, she recalled that Sesshomaru had once said to her that he never joked and that was most definitely true, but that meant that everyone seriously forgot what happened.

Well not everyone, Sasuke still remembered, but how long until he forgot too?

What was she going to do if she forgot everything that transpired? Makoto was a clear clue, if not he is the threat to the ninja world. If everyone forgot, than what would happen? If she forgot, would she ever be able to remember again? Would forgetting what had happened, would that ruin any chances of saving Konoha and the whole ninja world?

She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt tears run steadily down her small face.

She stopped running, not caring where she was as she rubbed her tears dry, trying to hold in her emotions as she attempted to calm her erratic breathing by taking slow intakes of oxygen.

She closed her eyes, trying to make the puffiness in them go away but sadly it didn't do much.

She opened her eyes, determined to find out why everyone except her and Sasuke had forgotten everything before she forgot too.

She wouldn't allow Konoha to be destroyed due to this.

**End of chapter 13**

Thank you for reading this. Next chapter should be up sooner, my inspiration has once again been renewed for this story. This chapter is kind of confusing but all will be explained in later chapters, if you reread certain parts you'll probably figure out what's going on. Thank you for reading this, I appreciate it. :)


	14. Worrying doesn't help

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Well I would of updated this chapter a lot sooner seeing as I did have most of the chapter typed on my phone, sadly my older sister deleted almost everything on my phone to check if my phone got a virus because it was acting up by shutting off randomly and not allowing me to access my internet. Turned out my phone was perfectly fine, it was just my memory stick that was messing up the phone so we took it out and its fine now, but I had to write this chapter off of memory onto the laptop. Hope you enjoy anyway even though the beginning is quite cheesy. I really appreciate all the reviews and people who like this story.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Violence and coarse language.

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 14**

**Worrying doesn't help**

"_Is everything ready?_" A velvet smooth voice asked, a mere figure shadowed behind layers of ebony dark silk that hung elegantly down from the high ceiling.

"Yes." A higher pitched voice spoke up, a lean person kneeling before the shadowed figure, wearing completely black clothing, almost blending into the dark charcoal room. The kneeling person was covered head to toe in black clothing, even a long hood covering their face from view.

"I have done exactly what you have ordered. I would never fail you." The kneeling person confessed with their hand over their clothed heart.

"As expected of you." The shadowed figure admitted with a slightly softer tone.

"Don't ever betray me… Makoto." The shadowed figure ordered as Makoto swiftly stood up from the ground, his hood falling off to reveal his golden hair that shimmered under the dull lighting of the stale room.

"_I would never do that, you're highness_." Makoto replied with a small smile, his face portraying a porcelain mask that hid all true emotions, filling people with doubt as unsaid things hid behind his clear almond eyes.

"Whatever you have planned, don't do it. We have plans to follow through with, Makoto." The shadowed figure ordered, their voice raising a few octaves.

"_Hai_." Makoto spoke before he fluidly turned around and exited the eerily dark room, blending into the dark of the night outside.

_**Kagome's view**_

Kagome panted as she ran through the Uchiha compound, intent on reaching Sasuke's house as soon as she could before she ran out of the unknown allotted time she assumed she must have before she or Sasuke forgot everything.

She ignored the burning sensation going through her chest and lungs from heavily breathing in the stale air, making her throat go dry from the lack of humidity or moisture in the hot air. The burning summer sun was beating down on her back and body seeing as she had forgotten to change her black clothing from when she had been kidnapped. All black clothing absorbed the suns heat better but at the moment she couldn't care less as she frantically ran towards Sasuke's house when she saw his traditional styled house come into her perceptual line of vision.

She didn't waste any time as she just barged through his front door, glad it was unlocked as she quickly ran down the hallways.

"Sasuke!" She called, trying in vain to keep the rising panic out of her voice every second she went without knowing if she really was the only one who remembered anything of the past couple days with the events that transpired.

She had to hurry because if everyone else really did think that they were living the way they did a couple days ago without any memory over Makoto or anything, than she was hesitant about if Sesshomaru would or wouldn't go after her, meaning she was going to have to hurry just in case if he actually would.

"Sasuke, come out!" She called again, this time not even caring about restraining the emotions in her voice, needing some ray of hope that she wasn't left completely alone.

She had never went through anything like this by herself before; the thought terrified and brought slight excitement to her at the same time, making her really nervous about if she should embrace or turn away from the idea.

She knew she was going to someday have to do things by herself, whether it meant doing missions by her self or going up against a worldwide threat, it was going to happen someday with or without her consent.

'Maybe… Maybe it's about time I start to lean more on myself instead of others… I need to gain that skill, but I'm not ready yet… I cant imagine what it would be like, would I need to do things by myself now?' She thought, slowing to a jog in her running until she came to a complete stop in Sasuke's halls.

She brought a hand up to her chest and gripped the black clothing over her heart, a habit she had formed ever since she was little, well technically she was still little right now, both in body and most of her brain, but at the moment she was successfully using more of her older mentality than her child mentality. Something she was glad about but very cautious about how long it would last seeing as she more than anyone else knew that everything changed in the blink of an eye. Her mind was still jumping from her child and teen thoughts and mentality, making her be bombarded with many emotions that she didn't know how to control. It was obvious that her child mind was taking over, but her teen mind was still fighting a futile battle alone.

"What are you doing shouting in my house." Sasuke's annoyed voice right by her ear made her jump in utter surprise.

She whirled around and placed a small hand over her clothed heart to try and calm her sudden surprise when she saw Sasuke standing slightly standoffish with crossed arms but she could see alarm barely hidden in his eyes.

"You told me to come over if I got any information on what's going on." She stated with a slight frown. She was starting to get concerned if he actually did forget too.

"Hai, I did." Sasuke admitted as his whole body visibly relaxed and he let out a small sigh of breath that she caught with her enhanced hearing.

She also allowed a brief moment of peace to enter her mind at the thought that she wasn't the only one who knew about Makoto, her thoughts were probably mirroring Sasuke's.

"What should we do? We have to think this through." She asked quietly, unwilling to fully admit that she had been worried about herself when she should be worried about everyone else.

'I shouldn't be so selfish. I need to think about others and myself last.' She mussed in thought before bringing her attention back to Sasuke when he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"I think we should track down this Makoto guy, he must be the one behind this." Sasuke blurted out, his dark eyes seemingly turning to black stones.

"What?" She exclaimed in shock with her eyes widening considerably.

"We should track down Makoto." Sasuke repeated with a small arrogant smirk though she could see through that he was scared himself even though you couldn't really see his pupils.

"Sasuke, you don't know what you're trying to get us into." She warned with a hesitant and slow smile that was absolutely full of nervousness.

"Hai, I do. If we're going to have to choose between living in fear or living with the chance of no fear, than I choose living without fear. I don't know about you, but I have business that I need to attend to. I cant wait everyday, just waiting for something to happen by itself." Sasuke informed with the slightest downturn of his lips.

"But Sasuke-" She didn't get the chance to finish as he beat her to it, " Kagome, if you don't want to do anything about it than don't. I'm more mature so I can handle these kinds of things, you don't want to know the things I've seen." Sasuke said sullenly as his demeanor drastically darkened.

"I-I've seen disturbing things_ too!_" She blurted childishly before forgetting that she wanted to keep her former past a secret to everyone except Kakashi, Naruto and obviously Sesshomaru.

She raised her hand up to cover her mouth as she gaped at her own mistake, her eyes widening in freight when Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Sasuke asked as he stared her down with intent void-less eyes.

"I-I mean, I was threatened to kill the kids Makoto kidnapped and he almost killed me. Of course that's traumatizing." She quickly tried to patch up the damage she already did, but she saw suspicion hiding behind Sasuke's eyes.

She had meant that she had seen demons ripped apart in the feudal era, which was quite gruesome and had been very disturbing.

She hoped that Sasuke would just let her mishap drop and continue with what he was talking about.

He gave her one long and calculating stare before he made a soft, "Hmm."

She stared down at the floor, finding her sandals a lot more interesting than the conversation they were having and almost had.

"I'm going to track Makoto down,_ with or without_ you're help, Kagome. I'll try and keep relatively in touch with you so you have an idea of whats going on. I expect you to come to me if you find anything out." Sasuke ordered as he grabbed her wrist before she could move or say anything.

"You're not alone in this mess, remember that." He admitted with a serious expression that contradicted with his seemingly sweet and cute exterior.

She remained silent, not moving her wrist away from his grasp and not denying or replying to anything he said or uttered.

"You should just pretend that nothing happened when you're around anyone except me. We don't know what's going on but I don't want any more people in this mess, they'll just bring me down and we shouldn't trust anyone with this information. I trust you with this matter. Lives are at risk, including ours." Sasuke confessed with a slight frown marring his fair face as he let go of her wrist, letting it drop back down to her side.

She was at a lost of words, unable to answer his question so she just nodded meekly.

How was she going to keep this information away from Sesshomaru and Kakashi? She would rather not get Naruto mixed into everything, but she trusted Kakashi and Sesshomaru with her lives. Would Sasuke lose trust in her if she told the others? Would Kakashi and Sesshomaru not believe her even if she pleaded?

She was absolutely confused with what she should do but she knew it would probably be better if she didn't get anymore people in danger for her own actions.

"Good, you should go home and relax." Sasuke uncharacteristically advised as he gave her a curt nod before he padded down the hallway and into a room.

She stood in the hallway for a couple seconds before her body caught up with her mind and she walked down the halls and to the front door.

She tried to stop the scared shivers that threatened to run up her spine as she walked through the Uchiha compound.

The suns heat was starting to dim as the mellow sunset calmed everything, making chilly breezes draft through the cooling evening.

Kagome couldn't care less as she slowly turned right and started one of the few paths that led to her house.

She wasn't thrilled about returning home to face Kakashi, Naruto and Sesshomaru. Naruto was unaware of her supposed personality change but the other two were well aware. They thought she had gotten too much sun, well that could be her excuse to try and make things look normal again but she wasn't sure.

After all the things happening, was she actually going to be able to face anyone with a smile on her face?

She raised her head up when she noticed in mild shock that she had already arrived at the house.

She walked up the few stone steps that led to the door and contemplated if she should knock or use her keys.

Before she could decide, the door practically flew open and she widened her eyes in shock when she felt herself flushed against a small and warm body.

It took her only a second to recognize the familiar scent and silver hair before she widened her eyes in shock.

Why was Sesshomaru acting like this? He certainly didn't hug her on regular occasions and it was starting to mess up her vision of him.

"You made me worried. Don't run off again imouto." Sesshomaru admitted as he hugged her tightly, making Kagome slowly place her hands on his back, accepting the hug.

She realized he was acting this way because this was just before they fought, when they had been closer and treated each other as pack and siblings.

She remembered briefly that he had said that inu siblings were used to always being around each other so it was natural that he was worried when they were separated for a couple hours. She assumed she probably looked like she was running away with the manner in which she had left the house.

"I'm fine aniki." She said with a small and forced smile up at him when he pulled away from the hug.

He stared down at her with a small frown of obvious concern before he pushed some of her waist long silver hair behind her slightly pointed ear.

"Try to be more careful." He advised before he took her hand and led her inside the house, letting go to shut the door before he walked to the living room after a concerned glance towards her.

She plastered another forced smile on her face, trying to make it look natural but failing utterly when he hesitated with leaving before he left and gave her space.

Her smile instantly left her face when he vanished from sight, she felt her eyes get all dry so she tried to walk normally up the stairs to get to her room but the forced slow walking only made her trip on the stairs.

She stopped pretending and just ran up the rest of the stairs and opened and closed her room.

She flung herself on her bed; the already dark midnight blue sky was casting blackness in most parts of her room except her window.

She had at one point found comfort in the partially full moon, but right now it brought no comfort whatsoever.

'What am I going to do? I want to stop complaining and hiding behind everyone, but I don't know if I can do it. Can I really stand on my own, without any help whatsoever?' She thought as she buried her face in her pillows before she realized she wasn't wearing her normal outfit.

Not in the mood, she just quickly took off her clothing and changed into a simple dark purple knee long nightgown that had a pretty white floral design.

After she finished changing, she sat on her bed, looking out the window towards the bright moon, streams of dull light seeped through her window and into her room, allowing her to see better but with her enhanced eyesight, she could already see everything in the room.

She stared with half-lidded eyes down at her hands, which were on her lap.

The low, almost inaudible, even to her, creak of her door made her slowly raise her gaze to the door.

She was mildly surprised when she saw Kakashi walking towards her before he sat beside her on her bed quite awkwardly.

"Kakashi?" She questioned in slight confusion before she looked up into his dark eyes that held the slightest tinge of blue oddly.

"_I'm worried_ about you Kagome." He confessed as he placed a hesitant hand over her head, nice warmth coming from it.

She blinked her eyes in slight surprise before she lowered her head as she choked back a sob, tears building in her eyes before falling down her face like crystals as the moons lighting made her tears sparkle blue.

She knew Kakashi was panicking because she could feel him tense up under the sight of her crying.

She couldn't stop her crying though, she was just a kid, teen or not, she was a kid who needed comfort from someone other Sasuke. She couldn't handle all the stress on her shoulders and she wanted someone to lessen the stress, even if she wasn't going to tell them what she was stressing about.

She lurched forward and gave Kakashi a one-sided hug that he instantly froze under.

She was starting to get used to people shying away from her and she was going to move away dejectedly and apologize but she was glad that he understood that she needed a shoulder to cry on.

He accepted her hug, engulfing her with a warm and friendly hug that made her relax under the gentle hug.

She knew it was probably awkward for Kakashi but she knew she could trust him when the time came.

She needed comfort from some one, she was going to go down a uncertain path.

She was going to aid Sasuke with hunting down Makoto, it was going to be dangerous but she wanted to train first.

She would join the academy, that would be her best bet along with training with Kakashi, she would gain her skills much faster.

She would need to be prepared and equipped to actually fight and defend herself if she didn't want to bring Sasuke down with her.

She was _going to become a true ninja_ through dedication.

**End of chapter 14**

This chapter is focusing on Kagome's view but in the next chapter I'll be changing views again. Thank you for the patience with me, I appreciate the support. :)


	15. Memories to forget

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha

Sorry for the long wait! The past week has been really busy for me along with having little time to think this chapter out, I had tons of projects and I haven't really been able to sit down and write this chapter out and even now I have to go out today but if anyone wants to PM me, I keep my phone with me so feel free. Anyway for the long wait, there's fluff in this chapter along with more growing relationships with multiple people and an insight to some of their thoughts.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Violence and slight incest

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 15**

**Memories to forget**

Kagome grunted ever so slightly, her long and glossy silver hair was flailing around her small and petite figure as she thrust a sharp kunai forward, sending it into a thick and tall tree.

A resounding thud entered the small clearing at that action, scaring all the small birds urgently flying away from the loud sound.

She was in the mini forest at the back of her house, not wanting to wander too far from home, in fear of the last time repeating itself.

She let out a tired sigh of breath as she refused to let herself succumb to the wobbly and exhausted feeling that was tingling through her legs and arms. She had been rigorously training for the last few hours, ever since the dawn came up. She had been practicing her kunai throwing and even her kicks seeing as Kakashi had come out to teach her how to properly kick and even a little on how to throw a punch at someone.

She was very urgent to register and start the academy and do real ninja training, but dolefully, Kakashi insisted that he wanted to personally train her for a bit before he let her give most of her time to dedicate herself at the academy.

He had said that she was the first person he ever trained and that he wanted to be thorough in what level her skills were before he let the academy use up most of her training time.

She was a little upset but at the same time happy that it was Kakashi who was training her, she trusted him and knew he must be skilled if he was already in ANBU when he was only 16. If the rumors she heard were accurate, then Kakashi had been appointed into ANBU for a while now and graduated the academy at 5 and became chunin at 6.

She had briefly gone around on a spare day to check if he had any dangerous backgrounds but the only thing she got was questioning looks and jealous fan girls.

'Even if Kakashi did have a dangerous background, it wouldn't really matter much.' Kagome mussed as she paused in her training.

'Even if he had a dangerous past, that wouldn't stop me from trusting him. People change but the past can't, I'm an example of that… You cant judge someone on what they did or how they used to act when they aren't like that anymore.' She thought solemnly as she remembered how she had used to be an innocent regular kid during the time before the feudal era.

'No, I have to forget about that.' Kagome thought as she shook her head in denial before flashes of when she had first come to Konoha and had almost died came into her mind.

_**Flashback**_

Some of the wire came with her and cut thin marks on her legs, as blood seemed to spot her vision greedily.

She grit her teeth from the unbearable pain and struggled to stand up again, but she fell roughly on her abused knees as blackness started slowly enclosing her eyesight and the pain started to subside.

She fell forward on the ground and stared with half closed eyes at the black boots that were walking towards her from a distance as her hearing started to dim drastically.

She slowly looked up; baggy black pants were tucked in with the knee high black boots.

Her vision continued upward to see a tight black shirt as well as some thin blonde hair dancing over the figures shoulders until Kagome's vision went black and everything she knew became nothing.

"_Sweet dreams hime-sama_." Was the whispered velvet voice she heard before she lost grasp of everything.

_**End of flashback**_

The flashbacks haunted her mind, refusing to go away as she fell to her knees and crawled backwards until her back hit one of the thick trees in the small forest.

She brought her knees up to her flat chest and firmly clamped her hands over her ears as all the sounds in the forest made her have a headache, creating a throbbing sensation through her mind that hurt.

She squeezed her eyes tight, forgetting momentarily where she was and why she was there as she stayed in her fetal position in freight.

Her whole body started shaking as she kept reliving that event, remembering the feeling of almost dying.

She remembered how her vision failed, her body and hearing gave up and how she had been gasping for her last breaths before she was thrown into a pitch-dark place that was far from Konoha or anywhere.

_**Naruto's view**_

Naruto yawned as he walked downstairs, having just woken up.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen but blinked when he saw no one downstairs.

Usually Kagome was always in the kitchen trying to prepare breakfast for everyone but right now she obviously wasn't.

"Kagome?" He hesitantly called before weird images started going through his mind.

He saw through the eyes of someone, running through the house before falling to their knees in the kitchen, spotting a kunai before picking it up.

The images changed and he saw himself hugging Kagome tightly.

The images stopped but he was left with unsettling feelings, he had the sudden urge to find Kagome.

He didn't know why but as each second passed, he was getting more anxious and more nervous about where Kagome was.

He took no heed of the images that had gone through his mind, having already forgotten them as he opened the back door and ran into the forest, being led by a weird feeling that Kagome was in there.

He ignored the cool early morning breezes that chilled him seeing as he was only in thin pajama shorts and a cotton t-shirt.

He didn't even put on his sandals as he ran through the forest, a growing feeling that he had to find Kagome.

She had been his only friend, the only person that ever fully accepted him and she had become very important to him.

At the thought that she was in danger made him urge to find her and make sure she was safe.

He couldn't fathom the thought that she could possibly be in danger; it was just too much for him.

He ignored the deep rumbling on an oncoming storm, light drizzles of rain started falling down but that just fueled him to find her quicker.

As he jumped over roots that were jutting out in the small forest, it didn't take long for him to hear distraught cries of someone crying.

He frowned in concern before listening for the crying and followed the sound, only to end up seeing Kagome sitting in a fetal position on the ground with her back pressed firmly to one of the many tree's. Her hands were raised up and were covering her ears, her body shaking as sobs raked her body.

"_Kagome_." He spoke, his small voice wavering slightly when she didn't respond or acknowledge him.

"Kagome are you okay?" He asked and frowned when she didn't reply, not hearing him.

He walked over to her and crouched down beside her, the light drizzling of rain becoming a wet mess of pouring water.

He placed his hand over her shoulder and blinked in surprise when she jumped and lashed out a hand that stopped just short of almost punching him in the face.

He watched as shock morphed over her face before she lowered her hand, her face contorting regret and guilt as her tears melted and blended in with the rain.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, her voice cracking as she tried to breath normally.

Naruto frowned in concern before he reached out and hugged her, trying to give both her and he comfort despite the pouring rain that soaked their clothing.

He felt her tense before she accepted his hug tightly, both of them needing the comfort from each other.

After a minute passed and he had calmed down, he realized that they were both soaked wet and their clothing was not water proof.

Naruto came to the sudden realization that he was only wearing thin pajamas and Kagome was just wearing a thin black tank top with white shorts and her ninja sandals.

"Kagome lets go inside." Naruto suggested with a small and gentle smile.

He moved back from the hug and stood up, holding a hand out to Kagome.

She slowly grabbed his hand and allowed him to help her up, walking side-by-side back to the house, avoiding the rain as much as they could.

The ground was soaked and muddy from the downpour, making the ground slippery and soggy as the mud seeped into Kagome's sandals and coated Naruto's feet.

Naruto tried not to frown in disgust at the feeling of mud under his feet as they walked through the forest until they finally spotted the house.

Naruto felt a sudden feeling of relief go through him at the fact that he had found and brought back Kagome safely home, keeping her away from harm.

He felt proud of himself and like he meant more to Kagome now that he could help keep her safe.

They entered the warm and comforting house and came upon the sight of Kakashi who was standing there with a frown under his mask that was a stark difference compared to his usually calm and relaxed expression that sometimes looked a bit lazy.

Naruto frowned lightly, trying to convey the message that Kagome had acted funny earlier but Naruto had an idea why.

Naruto knew Kagome wasn't originally from Konoha, from what he heard while at they had been in the Hokage's office, Kagome and Sesshomaru had no parents or relatives because they had been killed in a fire. Naruto presumed that it must have been very traumatic for a 7 year old; she must have had a worst past than Naruto. With those thoughts, he really could understand why she had broken down in the forest and started crying.

Even though Naruto was young and he himself admitted that he could be just a little slow sometimes, he did understand things perfectly if it involved hard pasts. He had a hard past, being forced to grow up by himself and get beaten up.

He could understand what it must have been like and that made him want to make Kagome smile and let the past go even more.

Kagome shouldn't need to be haunted by her past; she should look to the future like he was doing and try to leave the past exactly as it is, the past.

Naruto was brought back from his thoughts when he saw Kakashi come back into the room with a fluffy brown towel.

Naruto blinked, having not even realized that Kakashi had left the room.

"Naruto, could you go to the Hokage and tell him that I wont be taking any side missions anymore. Tell him I request a leave of any missions while I'm here." Kakashi asked Naruto as Kakashi placed the towel on Kagome's head.

"Okay." Naruto accepted with a small smile before starting to head towards the front door, only to be stopped by a firm hand over his small shoulder.

"Naruto, you have to go dry off and change into something warm before you go out." Kakashi pointed out in concern as Naruto realized once again that he was only wearing drenched pajamas.

"Right." Naruto said as he started heading upstairs.

"Don't forget to bring an umbrella!" Kakashi called out to Naruto as Kakashi turned back to Kagome.

**_Kakashi's view_**

Kakashi walked over to Kagome and started drying her long silver hair for her.

He couldn't help but feel a connection with Kagome, they had similar dark pasts and they both even had silver hair.

He didn't quite know how to express or even know what was the connection he felt with her, but it was there and he doubted it would ever go away.

He let his thoughts drift for a bit as he dried her hair, starting to get worried if she was going to get a cold from being in wet clothing.

"Go get changed, you'll get sick if you stay in those clothes." Kakashi lightly ordered and watched as she nodded before going upstairs.

He sighed lightly as he scratched the back of his head, ignoring how soft his hair was as he closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and picking up the wet towel he had dropped on the floor when he had finished drying her hair.

He walked over to the laundry room and placed the wet towel in the laundry hamper before shutting the door to the laundry room.

He walked slowly upstairs and took out a warm blanket from the pantry in the hallway and headed over to Kagome's room.

He made sure to knock first and waited for her okay if he could come in or not.

"Come in." Her voice sounded from the other side of the door.

He opened the door to see her sitting on her bed, her hair damp and she was wearing light blue pajama pants and a slightly baggy violet t-shirt.

She kept her gaze on the floor even when he walked over to her and sat beside her.

They remained in silence for a while before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, what's going on?" He asked in concern.

He frowned when she didn't answer, but it was expected, he wasn't exactly the closest friend she had but that didn't change his concern.

**_Kagome's view_**

"Kakashi… I was just… scared…" She whispered and soon found herself in a warm embrace from Kakashi.

She widened her eyes, not expecting a hug from him but soon relaxed and hugged him back.

She couldn't tell him why she was scared, she wanted to stand on her own just a little, she could handle it.

She was starting to get used to randomly getting hugged now, Naruto, Sesshomaru and even Kakashi had all given her a hug. It was comforting to know she had people who cared about her and that she could trust.

She almost started crying at the thought that even though they knew nothing of what she was going through, they still tried to comfort her.

She smiled as Kakashi pulled away from the hug only for him to mirror her smile, trying to cheer her up.

Her smile widened before she stood up, intent on going downstairs to make a late breakfast.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs, heading to the kitchen with a lighter step.

She felt a lot warmer, a smile slithering over her face as she couldn't help but be happy.

She however didn't expect to run into someone about her size though when she turned the corner, she almost fell on the ground but luckily the person she bumped into had caught her hand to steady her.

A familiar scent went over her senses and she knew right away who it was as she was brought into another hug for the day.

Her mood lightened even more and she had the sudden urge to make something sweet instead of breakfast.

"Sesshomaru, you were worried about me weren't you?" She guessed as he pulled away to look at her, honey gold clashing with ocean blue.

"You're in a better mood." He stated with a blank expression, he probably just than forgot what he was about to say and the slight frown proved it.

She couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly as she bypassed him and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sesshomaru." She called lightly even though he had already walked into the kitchen.

"What?" He asked as he watched her take out some ingredients from the fridge and cupboards.

"Want to make a chocolate cake with me?" She asked with a childish smile over her shoulder towards him since he was standing behind her and looking over her shoulder.

She smiled at his confused expression at the word cake; he obviously did not know what it was.

"What's chocolate cake?" He asked with a small frown, making Kagome giggle lightly before taking out a bowl and some other necessary items.

"It's a type of dessert that people normally buy or make to celebrate something like a birthday. Though a lot of people get cakes just so that they can eat it even when there is nothing to celebrate." She explained with a wide smile as Sesshomaru looked intent on learning what a cake was.

She started adding the ingredients into the bowl after she placed the premade chocolate cake mix into the bowl.

She grinned when the sweet scent of chocolate wafted into the air, making her mouth water.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru, only to break out laughing; he was looking at the bowl of chocolate cake mix as if it was the most rare thing in the entire world.

If her mouth watered at the scent when she wasn't a full inu yokai, than imagine how Sesshomaru must smell the cake mix.

She couldn't help but dip her finger in the mix and wave it in front of his face, knowing he would lick it like most dogs and puppies would when they have the rare chance to have chocolate.

"Try it." She offered with a smile and giggled lightly when he licked the chocolate off her finger eagerly.

She had a wide grin over her face as he ignored her hand once he finished licking off the chocolate and proceeded to stare at the bowl, wanting to eat it the way it was.

'Is it okay to give chocolate to an inu yokai? Chocolate's bad for dogs so what about a dog demon?" She wondered before shrugging and moving away from the bowl to go get a cake pan.

She grabbed the cake pan from the cupboard and came back only to see Sesshomaru covered in chocolate that covered his white clothing with his face in the bowl.

"Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed in slight annoyance that soon morphed into laughing.

When was she ever going to get another chance to see Sesshomaru in such a state?

Maybe she wasn't going to have to worry so much about everyone not remembering the events with Makoto.

She smiled, Sesshomaru, Naruto and Kakashi had all managed to lift her mood and bring a smile to her face.

"Arigato." She thanked with a smile.

Tomorrow would be fun.

**End of chapter 15**

I'm interested in what you think is going to happen, review what you thinks going to happen if you want. My dog really likes the smell of chocolate; she'll try and steal it from me even though she's a toy breed, which led to the idea for the ending of this chapter. Thank you and hope you had a good week and have a good weekend.


	16. ANBU is not for you

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

I'm back again, I'm writing this chapter after a long school day. My school went on lock down for probably around a few hours because of a growing forest fire that was close to my school, so none of the students or teachers were allowed to leave until around 4:40pm and even then the students were only allowed to leave if a parent came and got us so we wouldn't do anything dangerous. It wasn't fun, plus the fact I have 2 projects that I had to finish when I got home which are both due Friday. Anyway no one was hurt in the fire and I still decided to post the next chapter and thank you to all the reviews people gave me, they brighten my day. Hope you enjoy.

**Rated**: T

**Warnings**: Violence and slightly dark themes

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 16**

**ANBU is not for you**

_(2 weeks later)_

Kakashi smiled under his blue ninja mask, his posture relaxed and calm.

He was leaning against a tall and slightly crooked tree with crossed arms, his dark smoldering eyes watching Kagome as she kicked and punched a tree only a few meters away from him.

Her hair flailed around her, her body swiftly changing into different positions as she successfully assaulted the tree in a quick flurry of punches before fluidly jumping up and kicking the tree, sending a low crack from the tree.

She hopped elegantly back down to the soft emerald grass while panting with a content smile at the tree before turning to him, seemingly oblivious to the hot and humid summer day, even if they were in the shade the stale air was heavy.

He stood upright and walked towards the tree she had been attacking, his sharp eyes intent on the damage she had done.

He was mildly surprised that there actually was a crack in the tree, though nothing deep. Either way it was amazing that a mere seven year old could cause that kind of damage on a tree.

He was aware why she could cause that kind of damage but it was just a bit hard to fully comprehend it.

"Kakashi, did I do good?" Kagome asked with wide eyes, he could see the hope in her ocean blue eyes and couldn't help but bring a hand out and ruffle her silky silver locks a bit.

"You did very good. Just practice a little more on you're airborne kicks and you'll be ready for the academy in no time." Kakashi said with warm eyes as she smiled up at him.

He was finding it easier to talk and show friendly affection towards Kagome as the weeks had gone by, their relationship evolving into real friends as she diligently trained under him.

Kakashi admitted that she indeed was a hard worker, which made her catch on things and learn techniques much faster.

She already mastered kunai and shuriken training along with starting to build up her chakra and almost mastering most of her kicks.

She was also eagerly learning about the history of Konoha, ninja's and learning about the essentials, which included math, science and geography.

Kakashi presumed that it wouldn't hurt to teach her things that the kids in the academy didn't learn yet; he made sure to teach her thoroughly in math and geography because without that, a ninja would be lost. Or at least that's what the teachers at the academy were telling the kids now a day, which had included him.

'She's going to become a prodigy. I can see the potential but I just hope she wont sway in her training… There's many people who will try and recruit her for things like ANBU if she keeps progressing like this and I fear for her safety.' Kakashi thought as his smile faded to nothing.

'She shouldn't be forced to go through those things the way I did. To be forced to join ANBU and go on missions where her friends would die… No I wont let others know of her skills.' He thought in determination as he placed his hand on her shoulder and kneeled down to her level.

"Kagome, you cant show others you're skills." He said bluntly but concern was evident in his eyes as she frowned up at him.

"What?" She questioned with a small frown that marred her fair skin.

"If others see you're skills than you'll be recruited to ANBU." He briefly stated.

"Isn't that a good thing? You're in ANBU, Kakashi." She asked with a small smile.

"Do you really know what being in ANBU means?" He asked and watched as her frown faltered into confusion for a brief moment.

"You kill people right?" She asked, a small cloud of what Kakashi assumed was doubt went over her eyes before clearing away as she looked at him.

"Kagome, ANBU isn't something kids should go into, I should know. As long as you have skills, than you'll be recruited and given little choice. The Hokage directly picks people to go into ANBU with all things except skill put aside. In the ninja world, age doesn't matter much, as long as you have power and skills. I joined ANBU not long ago, my age is much more reasonable than someone barely reaching academy age." He explained, pausing to gauge her reaction before continuing.

"ANBU is short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, which means 'special assassination and tactical squad.' We take orders from the Hokage and take on high ranked missions in which our lives are always in danger. We don't just kill people Kagome, we torture people, and we swore to the Hokage our loyalty. If he orders us to torture or kill an innocent person, we do it without a second thought. I've done it before, I've tortured someone innocent and I never gave a second thought to doing it, as long as the mission and goal is completed. ANBU gives you little freedom; if you're called upon, you better arrive as soon as possible to the Hokage office. To be honest you're not supposed to see my face, I should be wearing my mask to hide my identity but I trust you and I hope you trust me." He explained, lowering his eyes.

He was starting to wonder why he ever joined the ANBU ranks but he knew. He needed something to keep his mind busy, to do something he found easy and get rewards for it. It was a simple living for him, or at least it used to be.

Only months ago he was taking on missions and killing people, not giving a thought to it, going through it with an emotionless face and feeling nothing inside.

That was different now; he was living with people, people that he cared about.

He was becoming alive again and that brought an onslaught of renewed feelings that he thought he had already forgotten.

It was thrilling and just a bit frightening that living for just over a month with these kids was bringing him feelings he had at one point longed for.

'When did I stop referring to myself as a kid?' He mussed in surprise, just realizing that now.

He was only 16, that wasn't that old, even in ninja terms.

'That's right. I was in this career for so long, I never got the chance to act like a kid or play. This self-pitying isn't right for me, I need to let it go. I am content now, I don't need to worry about childhoods, I need to worry about Kagome's future so she doesn't end up like me.' He thought before warmly looking at Kagome, who was crying lightly, her eyes sparkling under the sun.

"Kakashi, you must have been through a lot. I understand what its like to kill when you don't want to, even if a demon is different than a human. I trust you and if me not joining ANBU means giving you comfort, than I'll do it." She spoke before wiping away her tears hurriedly.

Kakashi widened his eyes slightly before giving her a smile through his mask.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. Now, how about we practice on those kicks?" He suggested with a smile before standing up.

"Right!" She exclaimed with determination as she wiped away any leftover tears and smiled up at him, it was obvious she was acting childish but that somehow brought comfort.

She was innocent and it was others duties to make sure she remains that way, he knew that Naruto was trying to protect her and it was no doubt Sesshomaru was. That left him, fully capable to protect her while Sesshomaru studied and while Naruto trained. Kagome would be safe, she had three people that were willing to take a kunai for her, and he was fully trained, no harm would ever come her way as long as she stuck near one of them.

'I think she's almost ready for the academy, but only she can decide.' He thought as she attacked the same tree she had assaulted earlier with renewed strength.

**_Naruto's view_**

Naruto walked with growing urgency to get back home, having just been let out of a tiring day at the academy.

His bright sunny yellow hair glowed under the growing sunlight as he fanned himself, trying to get rid of some heat from the hot and humid summer day.

His muscles were sore and battered from taijutsu practice today and he just wanted to drink some water and take a nice nap before doing anything.

Greeting Kagome was very tempting, but he was just too exhausted to actually do anything.

He dragged his feet as he tried in vain to keep walking, but as the sun berated down on him and his sore muscles protested, he gave up and took a seat on a nearby bench.

He collapsed in the bench, giving his sore muscles a break from activity as he closed his eyes in exhaustion, allowing his mind to go blank for a minute before opening them and staring with half lidded eyes at the sky.

"Its so hot out…" He muttered as he wiped away sweat on his forehead and tried not to squirm in discomfort at the sweat building up in his armpits.

'I should get home before I pass out or something…' He thought as he grudgingly got up and headed home.

Trying not to trip on his feet as he finally came upon the house and walked up to the front door.

He slowly reached into his pocket and took out the key to the house, fumbling with the lock before unlocking it.

He opened the door and stepped inside, a feeling of relief going over him as the a/c washed him in nice and cool air, chilling his boiling hot skin.

He closed his eyes briefly to embrace the nice feeling before he opened them and shut the door.

He turned and walked out of the entranceway and headed towards the kitchen, almost jumping when a pale hand jolted out and grabbed his arm, sending slight pain through him.

"Naruto, what happened to you're arm?" A familiar voice asked as he turned to see Sesshomaru beside him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, trying not to wince but failing as his arm stung where Sesshomaru's hand was.

"You got a sunburn Naruto, look at how red you're skin is." Sesshomaru pointed out as he raised Naruto's arm to reveal bright red skin that overpowered his tan.

"I do." Naruto exclaimed in shock before blinking when Sesshomaru brought his other hand up and placed it gently on top of Naruto's arm, a soothing feeling going through Naruto until he no longer felt the pain from the sunburn or saw the red.

"Try and avoid the sun for awhile. I may have healed you but you're skin is still sensitive." Sesshomaru advised as he retracted his hands.

"Why did you heal me? I thought you only liked Kagome." Naruto asked, unsure of Sesshomaru's sudden act of kindness, which seemed rather out of character.

"We live together. Whether you accept it or not, we are part of a pack together now. Why should I not look after a pack member when they are hurt?" Sesshomaru asked with a small frown before Naruto blinked up at him.

"I guess…" Naruto trailed off, his face hiding his happiness that Sesshomaru considered him part of the family.

Naruto finally had a place, a place where everyone accepted him and didn't treat him badly, where he was looked after.

He didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but he knew he would handle it. He had people he could trust in and he knew he wouldn't be in harms way, he would face tomorrow with a bright smile.

Whatever was thrown his way, he would handle it.

Good thing tomorrow was Saturday.

**End of chapter 16**

Thank you for you're continued support. I noticed that Sesshomaru and Naruto never really interacted so I made them create a connection or bond like siblings, or friends, it doesn't really have a definitive term but they got closer. Anyone notice Kagome stopped calling Kakashi, Kakashi-kun? They also got closer and in the next chapter Kagome will be expanding her relationship with Naruto and the rest you'll have to wait and see. Makoto's part will be coming in later chapters, I wonder if you can figure anything out? Thank you. :)


	17. Simpler things in life

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

I decided to post the next chapter, hope you enjoy, this one centered on Naruto but in the next couple chapters I'll be bringing in some new people along with academy life coming in with some drama.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: None really except some matureness from Naruto

**Pairing: Undecided**

**Chapter 17**

**Simpler things in life**

The sun outside was just barely rising into the warming sky, slowly awakening the residents of Konoha with comforting rays of golden sunlight that got rid of the dark shadows from the night.

Kagome was contently lying on her houses roof in her White pajama pants and light blue tank top, waiting to see the sun fully rise, already wide awake and ready for the day.

She had made sure she woke up early, wanting to catch the sight of the sun, wanting to see things in a simpler light than how she normally did.

Or at least that's what Kakashi had told her to do, having been the one to wake her and lock her outside, away from her warm bed, supposedly watching the sun helped her become a ninja.

It was difficult for her to climb onto the roof but she somehow managed, it was the part about getting down that she worried she'd break something.

She tried to make her mind go blank, but as the sun kept rising, she kept getting uncomfortable.

She frowned, the roof wasn't comfortable and the sun was practically already in the sky, so she shouldn't have to stay there anymore.

She peeked over the edge of the two-story house, debating if she actually could jump and make it intact, but as she saw how high it was and how low the ground was, she got away from the edge and sat back down.

"I never used to be afraid of heights, why can't I do it?" She asked herself but didn't think a second thought about jumping, she knew why she couldn't, it was just too high to not break or fracture something.

She decided that she would wait for someone to come get her, hoping that Kakashi would help her but she doubted it a bit, he had been the one to stick her outside, saying it was good to realize this kind of stuff in life and that it would help her ninja career and that she should watch the sunset also.

'How is sitting outside and watching the sunrise help me become a ninja? ' She thought in slight frustration, really not seeing the point.

It didn't help when everything just suddenly got a lot warmer, to the point of hot as she squirmed under the warming sun, not liking it and wanting to go somewhere cool, preferably on the ground.

She frowned, not knowing what to do, so she just tried to ignore the summer heat and lied on the roof.

She closed her eyes and sunbathed, not knowing of anything else that she could do until someone came and helped her get down.

Seconds turned into minutes as she tried to patiently wait and when she was getting frustrated and losing hope, someone finally came.

"Kagome, what are you doing on the roof?" A familiar voice called up to her, making her widen her eyes before crawling over to the edge of the roof.

She blinked when she saw Naruto standing on the ground, having not expected him to be the one to help her get down.

"Kakashi told me to go up on the roof and watch the sun rise. He said it would help me become a ninja." She answered, wondering why Naruto suddenly had a knowing look.

"What?" She asked and blinked when he just smiled up at her.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked after some seconds of no answer.

"The academy teachers tell the students to do that in their earlier grades. It's supposed to help you become a ninja by teaching you the importance of patience and sometimes a greater understanding of life." Naruto answered with a smile, his cerulean eyes shining in amusement up at her own ocean blue eyes.

"Oh." Was all she could say, surprised that Naruto had said something that she didn't expect.

'Maybe I should've watched the full sunrise… If Naruto could figure out the reason behind it, I should've been able to.' She thought, depressed that she wasn't able to do something a ninja in training could do.

"Hey, don't be sad." Naruto said, making her turn her attention back to him.

"I didn't actually figure out the reason why. Iruka-sensai accidently told me when he asked if I watched the sunrise, he had told the class to do that but I didn't." Naruto confessed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh." Was once again the only thing Kagome could say, it was more likely for Naruto to know the reason behind watching the sunrise like that.

"Can you help me down?" She asked, unsure if Naruto would be able to.

"Sure!" He called back up to her before he took a brief moment to examine where the roof was and the house before he moved to jump.

Kagome widened her eyes, wondering if he really could climb all the way to the roof flawlessly, but that hope dimmed when he accidently tripped on his feet.

He got back up to his feet, an awkward smile and embarrassed blush over his face at his own mistake.

Before she had time to say anything, he was already climbing up to the roof, using skills that she lacked as in seconds he was standing in front of her with barely a pant.

"Come on." He said as he offered his hand to her, helping her get up before kneeling on his knees, his back to her.

Not needing him to tell her, she climbed on his back, surprised that he was strong enough to hold her as he swiftly leaped down from the roof and landed softly on the emerald grass below.

She didn't realize she had been clinging onto him for life until he tried to pry her small hands away from his shoulders.

"Ah, sorry." She muttered before quickly getting off his back and standing on the ground, a nice cool breeze went by, chilling her hot skin for a brief moment before the sun warmed her again.

"Hey, want to go get ramen with me?" Naruto asked with a growing smile.

"Sure." She answered quickly, hungry herself and wondering what types of food Konoha had, though she did go to a restaurant with Kakashi a while ago, when he had ordered her chocolate covered dumplings before getting her oden.

"Lets go!" Naruto said with a smile, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him, towards the street before she stopped and tugged back on his hand.

"Naruto, I'm in my pajama's." She complained, making him sheepishly let go of her hand.

"I'll be right back." She said before she ran back into the house and swiftly went up to her room.

She changed into her usual attire that she had decided from the beginning of her life in Konoha.

She was wearing mid thigh black shorts that had a small red floral design on the bottom right hem, a tight white sleeveless shirt that went all the way up to just past her collarbone with a light indigo blue crescent moon on her back, which was outlined in gold.

She already put on her blue ninja shoes before she bolted out of the house and ran down to the sidewalk of the street, stopping just beside Naruto as he grabbed her hand again.

"It's a really good place, you'll love it!" He exclaimed with a wide smile, overly excited at the prospect of eating with someone.

Kagome remained silent, only a content smile on her face as she followed Naruto through Konoha's busy streets and roads before they came upon a ramen store that looked quite popular.

Many people, all ranging in size and age were going in and coming out from the store, it seemed rather busy for just barely being in the afternoon.

"You should try the miso ramen, its really good, but I prefer having something lighter. Maybe I should order chicken ramen instead, or even tonkotsu ramen sounds pretty good today." Naruto babbled on happily, she could only smile in response, as he never really gave her the chance to say much, though it didn't bother her.

She assumed he ate here a lot because he was still talking to her about different ramens and basically how he wanted all of them.

Kagome blinked as they went into the shop to reveal a nice layout inside.

The shop was spotless and basically shined in cleanliness, its shop divided into two main parts. There were the wooden tables, which were all filled with people, and there were the chairs attached to the counter where the cashier was.

It was a nice place but she didn't get much time to look around because Naruto was pulling her towards the chairs by the cashier.

"Hey Naruto, what is it today?" The cook asked in a friendly tone, making Kagome blink as the two talked a bit before Naruto ordered.

'Is Naruto friends with this guy?' She thought in curiosity but refrained from saying anything, just enjoying the fairly cool breezes that came in seeing as the shop was an open one, it didn't have a door.

She settles herself comfortably on the seats by the chashier, seeing as there were no other seats and she assumed that Naruto talked to the cook.

She waited for Naruto to sit beside her before she ordered her food, not wanting to be rude and interrupt their conversation.

"What would you like to have?" The cook asked with a smile, making her feel a bit more relaxed.

"I would like a miso ramen." She ordered, saying the first thing that Naruto had praised, not really knowing what kind of ramen would taste better.

"Alright, they'll be done soon." The cook replied before going into the back, probably to cook it.

"That's Teuchi, he owns Ichiraku ramen." Naruto explained with a small smile.

"He seems like a nice guy." She complemented, smiling when Naruto's mood got brighter.

"He is." He admitted with a smile.

"To be honest, I'm a little envious of Teuchi." She admitted with a small and gentle smile, making Naruto give his full attention to her in shock.

"What, why?" He asked, obviously not getting what she meant.

"You guys look like you've been friends for a long time, when you talk to him or I complement him, you get happier. I'm envious because you guys look like real friends." She admitted shamefully, she didn't really like that she was feeling like that because it was really selfish.

"Does it make you angry that I talk to him? Do you want me to stop?" Naruto asked, not knowing how to react.

"No, no." She hurriedly said, widening her eyes that he had even suggested something like that. It wasn't that she wanted him to stop talking to other people, she was happy that he made friends, it just made her want to act like real friends with him also. She never really had many friends before, she wanted to create new ones but the only people she knew were Naruto, Kakashi, Sesshomaru and Sasuke. She considered herself friends with most of them, but Sasuke was questionable. One minute Sasuke would be quite arrogant and a lone wolf, but than the next minute his demeanor would melt and he would get embarrassed and try and give advice or comfort her. It was confusing and she didn't understand if he was her friend or not, only Sasuke would know that.

Anyway, she really wanted to make lasting friends with everyone she knew and even those she didn't, but that was hard when she was focusing on training, studying and cleaning during the day. She did have the exception here and there when she went out to buy things or went out with Kakashi for occasional treats or that one time Sesshomaru had taken her out to get chocolate with her, or even going for ramen with Naruto right now, but other than that, she never really went out. She was too focused on other things to get out there and make new friends, which was kind of depressing but good at the same time because she would have more time to strengthen the relationship with the friends she did have.

"Than what do you mean?" Naruto's voice broke through her thoughts as his hand was mere centimeters away from hers, trying to get her attention by waving.

"Oh, I-I mean that I just wanted to act the way you act with people like Teuchi, I don't want you to stop talking to you're other friends, I just want to have a friendship similar to theirs." She explained, stuttering just a bit with her jolt from her daze.

"Kagome, but we can't have the same friendship as everyone else." Naruto argued, an intent look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, utterly confused and not getting what he was talking about.

"We just can't." Naruto restated before smiling when Teuchi handed them their ramen.

Kagome was left frowning in confusion of what he meant until he smiled at her as if he said nothing.

"I bet you can't eat as much ramen as me." He claimed, changing the topic, as she became side tracked at that statement.

"How much can you eat?" She asked in curiosity as he raised both of his hands.

"I can eat more than 10, it's my new record to eat 11 though." He claimed with a proud smile, making her gape in awe that he could eat that many, completely forgotten what they had been talking about previously.

_**Couple hour later**_

Kagome smiled as she and Naruto walked back home, talking about random things that most kid's talk about that ranged from food to gossiping about what's going on lately around Konoha.

It had been a quiet afternoon that they both had fun and were happy to go home and greet the others.

The sun was high up in the sky, painting the blue canvas in orange as night was very slowly creeping around the corner.

They laughed and smiled, just best friends that had enjoyed time together as the moon started its duty, making everything slowly melt to darkness.

Their friendship was as strong as steel, they may not have realized now, but their friendship was better than Naruto's other friends.

Kagome however wasn't looking forward to facing Kakashi when they got home; she hadn't waited to watch the sunset.

**End of chapter 17**

Okay, so I don't know how much people like these kind of chapters that focus mainly on relationships and thoughts but that's pretty much what this chapter was, aside from Kakashi's little ninja sunrise thing. Drama and action is coming, that is promised and pairing is still undecided for those who might wonder, they are too young for me to know exactly whom they should end up with. Hope you enjoyed, reviews make me happy, even if it's just to ask to update, they still let me know if people are still interested and want to read more. Thank you to everyone.


	18. A dark night

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

I wonder if anyone figured out Makoto and the shadowed guys reason for wanting Sasuke and controlling Kagome. Sadly, it will be brought in later and I don't really want to spoil anything so you'll just have to wait. I find it funny that it's actually raining right now where I live, yet in the story it's a nice summer day. I've been busy so I made this chapter longer for the wait. I hope you enjoy.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Slight incest and mild language

**Pairing**: **Undecided**

**Chapter 18**

**A dark night**

Kagome frowned as she tiredly climbed up a tall branch-less tree in her quiet backyard, with her own bare hands. That was Kakashi's punishment, to climb up a tree before night; he gave it to her because she hadn't watched the sunset. Instead she had been spending a fun day with Naruto and had lacked in her 'training', though she didn't get why he was giving her such a harsh punishment.

Her hands stung as she tried not to wince as she accidently cut her finger against a sharp piece of bark that jutted out. She was barely even up the tree and she was getting more and more frustrated that she couldn't seem to get any higher, no matter how much she tried.

She hopped back off the thick tree bark and looked down at her hands, they were hot and shaded a bright pink; they were burning as she tried to ignore the small cut on her index finger.

She sighed as she looked back up the tree and stared in annoyance at the branches that were just out of range from giving her any help.

It didn't help that the hot summer sun was beating down on her back, making her frustrated, in pain and getting too hot.

'Kakashi must be in a bad mood today…' She thought as she panted slightly, her body heating up as she raised her hands up and played around with her long silver hair until it was placed firmly back in the high ponytail she had put it in before her tree climbing mission.

She grit her teeth tightly before she started trying to climb up the tree once again.

**_Sesshomaru's view_**

Sesshomaru sighed as he ran home, easily jumping on the roofs of houses with no falter or mistake in his strides. His running was steady and fluid as if he did it a million times as he swiftly jumped back down to the ground, landing softly into a crouch before standing upright.

He than proceeded with walking out of the musty alley he had landed in and headed towards the house, which was not far away.

He had been training privately, preferring his own solitude to keep his skills sharp and ready to be used. He knew something must have been going on if Kagome for some reason started abruptly training with her utmost dedication and had a little suspicious moment when she had said she was in the hospital.

He always knew Kagome as someone who didn't really train, well she did but to him, she looked as if she was someone that needed to be protected. He thought of her as both a porcelain doll and someone who could handle anything thrown at her without losing her sanity. It was a confusing way of thinking but Sesshomaru liked to keep her out of harms way, to protect her, yet at the same time he also knew that she probably could handle herself if the time really came.

'I wont let her handle a threat by herself.' He thought in determination, starting to get the weird sense that he had already done that before.

'It must have been in the feudal era, I wasn't as close to her as I am now…' He thought, trying to get the unsettling feeling that he was leaving her against a threat right now.

He didn't give himself time or any second thoughts as he broke out into a fast run, a blur of silver as he ran as fast he could back home.

He didn't like the feeling that Kagome could be hurt or dying right at the moment, he knew he was being over dramatic but he certainly had Kagome's best intentions in mind as he opened the front door and quickly speed walked through the hallways until he reached the backyard, knowing she was there after a brief sniff of her scent.

Panic shot through him when he couldn't see Kagome anywhere but blinked his big honey golden eyes when he saw her high up in a tall tree, her legs dangling as she lied with her back on the branch she was on.

"Kagome." He spoke aloud, relief warming him until he saw her jump in surprise at his voice.

He watched in horror and shock when she started slipping off the branch, her hands reaching out to catch herself but she fell quickly off the branch anyway and headed straight down to the hard ground below.

He widened his eyes and quickly used his demon speed to run below her and managed to catch her bridal style before she fell.

His heart was beating quickly and his hold around her tightened when he realized that she had almost possibly fatally hurt herself, whether she was human or part silver inu yokai, a fall like that would at the very least break or fracture something.

She clung tightly to him, he could hear her own heart beating faster than his as she slowly processed that she could of hurt herself severely from the high fall.

Sesshomaru paused, blinking in surprise at the fact that his heart was actually speeding up as he thought of what could have happened to Kagome.

It had never happened before, his heart always used to keep a steady pace even when he was fighting, it was startling for him.

It was the first time he actually worried about someone's well being, the fear of someone related to you being put in danger, right in front of you're eyes.

He took a few more seconds before he felt ready to let her down, placing her back on the ground with a small frown.

"Kagome, what were you doing in a tree?" He asked in concern, not even trying to contain the fact that he was concerned for one of his fellow pack members, meaning she was accepted in his circle.

"Kakashi told me to do it. I spent almost 3 hours climbing that tree, do you know how hard it is climbing a tree without any branches?" She asked, a small frown on her own small face.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply but paused when he smelled blood.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked as he took her petite hands and turned them upside down, widening his eyes slightly when he saw small cuts and scraps littering her hands, some of them were even bleeding, smearing her creamy white hands in bright crimson.

"I-I'm fine." She protested as she tried to pull her hands away from his grasp but he kept hold of them.

"How come you didn't heal yourself?" He asked, wondering why she didn't.

He knew she was part inu yokai so the cuts would heal quicker but he knew she always used to heal herself and others with her miko powers.

He couldn't help but notice with his sharp eyes that her demeanor seemed to dim at his statement.

"I cant." She whispered out, a cool breeze passing by.

"You cant?" He questioned and blinked when she managed to take her hand out of his hold and took a few steps away from him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not the same as I was in the feudal era. This Kagome is not a human anymore; I can't use my miko powers without hurting myself. I am more demon than human, which is why my miko powers try to purify me whenever I try to use them." She confessed, her eyes lowered to the ground as her silver hair blew lightly in the calm breeze that seemed to wrap itself around them.

Sesshomaru blinked in realization of what she must be going through, being forced to accept that she was no longer a human miko. She would only be able to use her yokai powers because it was more dominant and it overpowered her miko powers, but she would never be able to use her miko powers unless her DNA was altered. Her blood was the same as his; it was as if she was born his relative, meaning she was pretty much a demon hiding under her human body.

The only thing that physically proved that she really was a demon was her silver hair, her scent, her ears and her slightly sharpened features; everything else was outwardly about the same as she had been as a human, maybe just a little paler but that wasn't very noticeable.

To the untrained or unsuspecting eye, she could still pass as a normal human, though from what Sesshomaru saw around the village, there were more funny looking people than two demons with silver hair. There were even people with silver hair that weren't old in the village, whether they dyed it or not, it was silver. That could be why they already fit in with everyone in the village…

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that she had been inching away from him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going for a walk, I need time alone so please don't follow me." She spoke, breaking his train of thoughts and making him realize what was taking place.

He could see clearly the tears that wanted to fall from her ocean eyes, but when she started hesitantly walking away from him, he remained in place.

He didn't know why, but he felt that for once, he would let her have her own space to work things out.

Maybe he should have gone after her, it was starting to get dark outside, and he should be concerned about her leaving by herself. Maybe he should of went after her and give her the comfort she so obviously needed. All of those reasons were valid, yet he didn't regret his decision as he stared after her retreating form, even when she was out of view; his eyes only lingered for a few more seconds.

Inside himself, his demon didn't like the idea of leaving a distraught sibling to go out in the night, but for once he decided not to take the advise from his demon. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to calm his mind and get himself back together. Once he opened his eyes again, he was already in the house and had locked the door.

"Tonight, I'll let her sort things out herself. She's going to become weak if I keep warding her away from herself and her own feelings." He muttered to himself, acting very out of character but not caring at the moment.

He walked confidently over to the living room, collapsing on the couch the moment he sat down.

His usually calm and collected expression was torn in a frown, conflicting his actions.

'She better not get hurt.' He thought, forcing back his demon from trying to influence his decision.

He just couldn't get the feeling that Kagome was in big danger out of his head.

**_Kagome's view_**

Kagome was running blindly, running through alleyways and streets in her frantic haste to gain space from everyone.

She knew it was already dark out, that the only people out were not very friendly to a little girl, yet she couldn't care and she wasn't just a little girl anymore.

She was trying in vain to choke back her growing sobs as tears started coming from her eyes.

She gasped as she felt her shoe get stuck on something, which tripped her and sent her flying forward until she hit the hard ground.

"_Ow_…" She muttered out before opening her eyes and focusing on what happened and where she currently was.

She blinked when she saw that she had ran all the way to the park by the academy, which happened to be a fair distance from the house. She brought her attention back down to what she had tripped on, only to clamp a hand over her mouth in shock as she pushed her feet back until her back was pressed against one of the many park tree's.

It looked like a person she had tripped on, making her scared of finding out why that person was on the ground.

She removed her hand from her mouth, allowing herself to watch as the person groaned and started to sit up, finding out that it was just a kid that looked roughly her age.

She kept quiet as the kid sat up while rubbing their head, making her less frightened and more curious as she took notice of the kid's outfit. It was a traditional dark blue kimono that was rimmed with white and paired with blue ninja sandals.

She moved her attention upwards, only to blink in realization of who this person was.

He had the same flawless fair skin that reminded her of a dolls, his mid back long chocolate brown hair was held back into a low ponytail and his bangs were so long that they were also pulled back.

What struck her the most was the eyes, those light milky lavender eyes that looked pupil less. It was such an odd trait to possess and she found herself momentarily getting lost in them, they reminded her of her favorite flowers.

Though that daze only lasted a couple seconds as she was brought back when he looked at her.

"_You're_ that damn Uchiha aren't you?" He spoke out loud, making Kagome remember her last encounter with him.

She had been leaving the Uchiha compound and had seen him, which resulted in him accusing her of being the Uchiha heir.

"I'm not an Uchiha, my names Kagome." She retorted with a small frown, annoyed that he thought she was Sasuke.

"I saw you leave the Uchiha compound, no one ever goes in there except the Uchiha heir, which is you." He explained while pointing a small hand towards her.

She frowned and couldn't help herself from forgetting everything and starting to lose her temper, something she hadn't done lately with all the drama.

"My names _Kagome Taisho_, I'm _not_ Sasuke Uchiha." She stated, raising her voice slightly.

"You can't fool me." He bit back and the two started a silent war between each other, a glaring match that rivaled none.

That was until someone broke them up, "What are you doing?"

Both of them turned to look up at the spokesperson, only to blink in surprise when Sasuke stood before them, his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed in shock as a growing smile graced her small child's face.

"Tell this kid that I'm not the Uchiha heir." She demanded while pointing an accusing finger at the kid that had yet to give his name.

"This kid?" Sasuke muttered while peering behind Kagome to look at the kid.

She blinked when she saw a knowing glint go through his dark eyes before he smirked, his eyes focusing on Kagome once again.

"What are you talking about? You're obviously the Uchiha heir, Kagome. " Sasuke's words made her gap.

He was lying so obviously, she didn't even have black hair anymore, it was silver, and this kid couldn't possibly believe what Sasuke said.

"See, I was right." The kid proclaimed, making her sweat drop, not knowing how someone could mistake something like that.

"Right, so I'm going to borrow this Uchiha for a little." Sasuke said with a small smirk as he gestured for her to get off the ground and follow him.

She got up, remembering why she had been in the park at this time, surprised that she had been able to forget.

She stood beside Sasuke but turned to look at the kid who was slowly standing up.

"Wait, what's you're name?" She asked, wanting to know whom this kid was.

"Neji Huyuga." Neji answered with a small frown of obvious annoyance.

"Right." Kagome said, making sure to keep his name in memory before she turned to follow Sasuke.

Her demeanor darkened just a bit, remembering why she had run off when it was practically night.

She truly wasn't who she had been before, she was a demon now and nothing could change that. She felt scatterbrained now that she realized just a simple thing like tripping, had made her forget why she was even outside.

She silently followed Sasuke, wondering if this had anything to do with Makoto or the events that transpired.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke abruptly stopped walking, making her bump into his back.

She frowned lightly at the sudden stop of movement but blinked in curiousity when he didn't say anything.

She moved a little sideways, trying to see why he stopped, only to blink when she saw a little girl lying all hunched up in an alleyway.

She didn't even care that it was probably near midnight; she just left all her problems behind as she ran towards the girl, not caring if it was unsafe and that she had left Sasuke's side.

"Are you okay? Why are you out here?" Kagome asked as she kneeled down and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder to turn her over.

Kagome blinked with wide eyes when she saw a heavily bleeding deep cut on the girl's shoulder, trying to get the unsettling feeling that was growing in her to stop. Aside from the wound, the girl looked pretty with short brown hair and lightly tanned skin, though she was unconscious.

"Sasuke, we need to get her help." Kagome proclaimed, turning to look at Sasuke, blinking when she felt herself getting pulled away from the girl that looked no older than her.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Kagome asked, trying to get Sasuke to let go of her arm.

"That girl, there's something wrong about her." Sasuke exclaimed, keeping a firm grip on Kagome's arm.

Kagome frowned before using some of her yokai powers and swiftly got out of his hold before gently picking up the girl and looking at Sasuke.

"This girls injured, I'm taking her to the hospital." Kagome stated before she started running with a quick pace towards the hospital.

In record timing, she arrived and didn't have to explain anything as the medic ninja's took the girl from her grasp and hurried away, leaving a startled Kagome behind.

"They didn't even ask how she got the wound?" Kagome murmured in surprise before blinking when a female medic ninja placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder with a small smile.

'I take back what I said.' Kagome thought as the medic ninja started leading her away and into one of the rooms.

**_Kakashi's view_**

Kakashi impatiently tapped his hand on the wooden table; he was in the dining room and sitting in one of the chairs.

His posture was tensed. He was worried about Kagome, it was almost midnight and he was starting to regret giving her a punishment for not watching the sunset.

Sure, it had annoyed him just a bit, but the punishment was mainly just to teach Kagome that she shouldn't go against her word, seeing as she did promise him that she would take the punishment.

When he had come home from a meeting with the Hokage about his leave of missions, he had found out that Kagome had left on a 'walk'.

He doubted that was the real reason but when he asked Sesshomaru why, Sesshomaru had simply said that he was sure she would be fine and that she'd be gone an hour at most.

Well that was a obvious lie, it was well over 2 hours now, though he didn't quite know what he should do.

He wanted to go out and try to find Kagome, but he also was worried why Sesshomaru wasn't the one already out the door and chasing her.

Sesshomaru always had that kind of protective air about him, making Kakashi wonder what reason would Sesshomaru have for letting Kagome stay out late, whether she was a demon or not.

"Screw it." Kakashi muttered, not caring that he was acting rash as he stood up from the chair and proceeded to go to the front entrance and put on his blue ninja sandals.

He quickly started his trek out the door and into the dark and cold night.

He frowned before he lifted his ninja headband and opened his usually hidden left eye, revealing a crimson eye that glowed in the dark landscape of the night.

He certainly was acting rash but he ignored it and just started running towards whatever direction he thought she might have gone.

**_Sasuke's view_**

Sasuke cursed in his head as he ran towards the hospital, intent on getting there when Kagome did but annoyed that he didn't.

He didn't know why or how, but he just had an odd feeling towards that girl that Kagome had found.

He didn't even mean to come across the girl, he had been intending to take Kagome to his place because it was dangerous out alone and because he wanted to talk to her about if anything new was happening involving Makoto. He had originally been going out to check the area if anything weird was going on, and it seemd he was rightful to do that, though he needed to get to Kagome.

If he knew this was going to happen, he wouldn't of even bothered with taking the shortcut to the Uchiha compound.

His thoughts were shattered though when he saw Kagome walking down the street with a small frown on her face.

'That was quick…' He thought before he stood in front of her, blocking her path.

She raised her head up in surprise, making him wonder how she wouldn't notice him, though she looked like she was in deep thought.

"Her name's Satomi." She blurted out before Sasuke could even say anything.

"What?" He asked, momentarily forgetting what he had been about to say.

"Her name's Satomi." She repeated as she yawned lightly.

"Did they tell you anything?" He asked, wanting to know.

"Not much but they did say that she had been missing for awhile." Kagome informed as she tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"I think you should go home, I'll walk you." Sasuke said, not caring if he was being polite, he knew something must be going on and he preferred it that Kagome wasn't kidnapped again as he grabbed her wrist and started leading her to her own house.

She slowly followed behind him, making him start to ponder why this was all happening now. Satomi, who supposedly had been missing, suddenly reappearing, that wasn't suspicious at all.

'It has to have something to do with what's going on, it can't just be a coincidence, but what if it is?' He thought, confusing himself as he over thought about what was going on.

**_Kagome's view_**

Kagome tried her best to keep pace with Sasuke but soon found it hard to do. She was tired from staying out late and from climbing a tree only a couple hours ago, she wanted to just give up and lie down but she knew she shouldn't.

They walked slowly for a couple minutes, the cold breezes in the night seemed to not affect them much.

"Kagome-" Sasuke started but before he could say anymore, Kakashi appeared in front of them, appearing in a flurry of leafs and wind, his ninja headband was in place and covered half his face.

"Kagome, where have you been?' Kakashi asked as he reached forward and brought her into a hug, making Sasuke let go of her wrist.

She started explaining to Kakashi all the things that had transpired that night, making Kakashi let go of her and frown in confusion.

"Satomi? I don't think I've ever heard of anyone with that name in Konoha…" Kakashi trailed off in thought before Kagome yawned again.

"I think it's about time to head home." Kakashi spoke, not giving Kagome any choice as she was picked up.

"Thank you for watching over her." Kakashi thanked Sasuke, who was looking off to the side with his hands in his pockets.

"Tch." Was all Sasuke let out before he started walking away from them.

Kagome sleepily blinked her eyes after Sasuke but didn't say anything as she let Kakashi carry her back home.

Her mind was lulling her to sleep, as everything seemed peaceful at the moment.

She would worry about what went on tomorrow, for now she just wanted to sleep.

Though one thought passed her mind before she fell into a blissful slumber.

What was Sasuke going to tell her?

**End of chapter 18**

Anyone forgot about Neji when he was first introduced in chapter 5? Its set before his father was killed, so I'm making him more open and not so into fate. He will act more in character later on. The scenes with everyone can be taken in many ways, which was my objective involving the pairings right now. I've made scenes with Kagome and others in a way that their relationship can be seen as various ones, like siblings, friends, rivals, even romantically. In this chapter, I have brought in another character not from Naruto. If anyone's actually reading this, I'll give a small hint, Satomi will be a big tie into the events going on, but I wont say in which way or how or even when. Just in case anyone's wondering where Naruto is, its midnight so he's sleeping in the house. I don't have much else to say, so see you next chapter. :)


	19. A conflicting time

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

This last month has been very busy, but I'm glad people like this story. My updates will probably be slow so I don't know when I will post the next chapter but this story will be continued by me. I'd like to thank everyone for reading this, enjoy.

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Some dark thoughts and Sesshomaru killing trees…

**Pairing**: Undecided

**Chapter 19**

**A conflicting time…**

The sweet sound of melodious chirping birds outside was what awoke Kagome as she lay on top of her comfy bed, wrapped snuggly in a tight cocoon of her soft covers.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fall back asleep but sadly each passing second, she'd wake herself up more.

She frowned lightly with her eyes still shut before she grudgingly unwrapped herself from her covers and opened her ocean blue eyes to her tidy room.

The jolt of cool air hitting her warm skin made her shiver slightly but she slowly got used to the temperature of the air conditioning as she stood up from her bed in her pajama's and looked out the window.

Morning dew was sparkling on the luscious emerald grass below as the sun was slowly rising and warming the cool land.

'The sun…' She thought in wonder, momentarily she had forgotten the events of yesterday.

She leaned on the clear window, her hand pressed against the smooth glass as realization dawned in her eyes.

"That's right. Maybe I should check up on Satomi, but Kakashi said he never heard of a Satomi in Konoha…" She muttered out loud, fully awake now and curious like any child normally is.

She frowned lightly, not understanding how a girl could be supposedly missing and than just pop out of nowhere, injured even.

'Did she get kidnapped?' Kagome thought as her eyes glazed over in thought before she retracted her small hands from the window and turned around, intent on leaving her room and going downstairs.

As she walked slowly out of her room, she couldn't help but get a weird feeling that she was forgetting something but she shrugged it off and proceeded with going downstairs and starting on an early breakfast while her mind wandered absently.

_**A couple hours later**_

Kagome smiled lightly as she changed into her ninja attire and made her way towards the pristine hospital.

She ignored the uncomfortable July humidity and heat as she lightly fanned herself with her own hand.

Although she was a little suspicious about Satomi's origins, she couldn't just leave the girl in the hospital without checking to make sure Satomi was okay.

With that in mind, Kagome started walking a little faster to Konoha's hospital, which was coming into view, a small smile over her small face as she entered the nice and cool lobby room that was luckily air-conditioned.

The cool air conditioning greedily washed over her warm skin, a pleasant sensation that warded the hot weather.

She quietly walked over to the homely looking receptionist with a small smile, hoping that she would be allowed to visit Satomi even though she didn't personally know Satomi.

"You're that girl that brought in Satomi right? I'm sorry but she isn't allowed any visitors at the moment." The receptionist stated right away with barely even a glance at Kagome, chewing noisily on her gum.

Kagome frowned lightly, not liking the rude tone the receptionist had used on her and the fact that she didn't even get the chance to give her own say in the matter.

She found and saved Satomi, so shouldn't she be aloud to visit and make sure Satomi was okay? It was in Kagome's rights to do so wasn't it?

"Excuse me, but I have to visit Satomi today." Kagome stated firmly, stubbornly keeping her ground in front of the receptionist and crossing her arms over her chest.

"There are no visits aloud. Come back next week, or do I have to ban you from the hospital?" The receptionist asked, obviously getting quickly angry as Kagome glared up at her.

"You don't have the authority to do that." Kagome stated angrily, her temper rising as she stubbornly refused to budge and just leave.

Before either of them could retort, another voice interrupted them, "What's going on here?"

Kagome turned toward the voice and blinked in surprise when she saw a male medical ninja standing beside her with a curious look down towards her stubborn posture.

The medic ninja looked tired, there were dark bags under his eyes and his short brown hair looked messy and disheveled.

"This girl refuses to leave." The receptionist said in an annoyed tone, trying to take all the blame on Kagome.

"She does?" The medic ninja said with a small-amused look at the receptionist before bending down to Kagome's height with a gentle smile.

"Why don't you want to leave?" He asked with a smile, making Kagome blink, not expecting him to be so nice to her.

"I have to visit Satomi." Kagome restated and frowned when he shook his head lightly.

"I'm sorry, but Satomi is a special patient, we can't just let her see anyone except family members right now." He tried to explain, making Kagome frown get deeper.

'I have to get in there but no ones letting me… What should I do? This isn't getting anywhere- Aha.' She thought, a twinkle in her eyes when she came upon the realization.

"You're right." Kagome said, looking down at the ground and trying to appear sad.

'I'm sure I can sneak in there, I just need to convince them I'm going home.' She thought in determination, set on seeing Satomi.

**_Sesshomaru's view_**

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, sending a long silver whip at an unsuspecting thick tree. He was practicing his attacks in an empty and isolated clearing deep in the Konoha forest, but he knew exactly where he was and how to get out, the perks of being a demon.

He watched in a bored expression as the tall and once sturdy tree was cut in half like warm butter, the tree loudly crashing to the ground, making the birds nearby calling out in distress as they noisily flew away.

It seemed like Sesshomaru was killing the forest seeing as many big trees were snapped in half and on the ground, some even cut to little pieces.

He rarely trained like this; normally he would practice without causing any destruction on his training grounds, but today was different.

He was stressed out, something he rarely ever was, he'd normally just be annoyed but he never allowed himself to get stressed out because it would influence his demon and make him do things without thoroughly thinking it through.

That might be why he was killing trees as he snapped his wrist downwards and yet another tree fell down.

He had no thoughts; he was just practicing his aim and accuracy with his silver whip, yet anyone would know he must have been thinking something while he did so.

Though he looked deep in thought, the only thing passing through his mind was perfecting his silver whip in his child form.

**_Sasuke's view_**

Sasuke frowned in class, not even trying to pay attention to the teacher as he drowned out the lesson about kunai's with his own thoughts. His survival and safety was more important than learning how to properly hold a kunai.

Sasuke was different than most kids his age, that was obvious considering his past, but he really was different in the sense of knowing when to protect something and when to let go. Hard to digest coming from someone who would rather live to train and avenge his fallen clan by killing his older brother, but he had his parts that were innocent and childlike, just those parts weren't as big as most kids.

It was a soft spot in him, a soft spot that Kagome had gotten into and couldn't leave.

It was conflicting for Sasuke, he knows he should just leave Kagome in the protection of her family, meaning Sesshomaru, Kakashi and Naruto. No matter how much he tries to make himself think that though, he still is left unsettled without having Kagome to protect. It was a weird feeling for him, he was used to living by himself, talking to no one and only living for that satisfaction of killing his own brother with his own hands. When that time comes, he had originally planned to die with his brother, to both be reunited with their family once again, but that thought was changing.

Sure, he wanted to avenge his clan and kill his brother, but what if he got too attached to Kagome? What if he couldn't kill his brother because he got too soft and couldn't risk the chance of dying in the process? He knew Kagome was worming her way in him, into a place that had long since been shut down ever since the death of his clan. It was frightening, to feel like he had no control on how he felt or how close Kagome was getting. He would consider them friends at the most part, but a friend is a word he never used before. It was something he didn't know about and didn't know how to act with it. All he really knew was that if he became friends with Kagome, he would probably not want to risk dying to kill his brother.

'I can't let that happen…I have to distance myself from her, I'll only ruin my chances at my real goal in life.' Sasuke thought after a considerable amount of thought on the topic.

He wasn't in this world to make friends; he was in this world to kill his brother.

**_Kagome's view_**

Kagome blinked curiously into Satomi's currently empty hospital room, she had managed to easily sneak into the hospital through an open window without anyone noticing.

'They really should get more security…' Kagome thought as she slowly walked into the room but jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Kagome cut herself off when she turned around and spotted Satomi standing behind her, her eyes a deep emerald green that was delicately outlined by long eyelashes and a perfectly tanned face.

Kagome was lost in a trance for a few seconds, not expecting those eyes or Satomi being the one behind her.

"Who are you?" Satomi asked in a soft and feminine voice, breaking Kagome's trance.

"I-I'm Kagome, its good to see you're alright. I was worried you weren't after I saw that gash on your shoulder." Kagome trailed off when she saw that Satomi was bandaged where her cut had been along with a white sling that was holding her arm in place.

"Did you break your arm?" Kagome asked quickly, starting to get worried that maybe she had been in worse condition than Kagome had thought.

"No, I just need to keep it in place so my cut wont reopen." Satomi explained quietly.

"Oh, ok." Kagome said as the room became awkwardly silent.

"So, how did you get injured?" Kagome asked, pointing a small hand at Satomi's bandaged shoulder.

"No reason…" Satomi answered, making Kagome blink in surprise.

"I heard you were missing for awhile, what happened?" Kagome asked, trying to get at least some kind of answer aside from nothing.

"Konoha changed a bit over the years didn't it?" Satomi changed the topic, her eyes trailing outside the window.

"Yeah, well I just moved here not long ago so I wouldn't know." Kagome awkwardly stated before frowning at not getting any answers from Satomi. Kagome had gone through all this just to meet the girl and get no real answers aside from no reason and a change of topic.

'Well… Maybe she doesn't want to talk about what happened to her… That's completely understandable but that also makes me more curious.' Kagome thought with a small frown before she gave up on questioning Satomi, she wasn't getting anywhere with it anyway.

"You just moved here? So you don't know." Satomi said, looking sideways at Kagome.

"Know what?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"Nothing." Satomi said as she walked over to her hospital bed and lied down.

"You sneaked through the window without letting the medical ninja's know didn't you? Well I suggest you leave before they come check up on me." Satomi suggested, making Kagome frown in irritation at no real responses and being basically asked to leave.

"Right…" Kagome said before she hopped out the window, lucky that Satomi was on the first floor of the building.

Kagome started walking in the sticky weather back home, a feeling of unsettlement in her.

'Maybe I shouldn't have come to see Satomi in the first place…' Kagome thought, her mind confused of the things Satomi had said.

'Maybe Kakashi can help me with this… But he can't know about Makoto… I wonder if Makoto is planning something again, I hope it doesn't involve me anymore though I doubt it… Maybe Sasuke will find something out and tell me.' With that in mind she walked slowly back home, looking forward to being able to relax in the house.

"That reminds me… I haven't seen Naruto lately, it's been so busy…" She muttered as the sun stood high in the sky.

_The adventure has only begun…_

**End of chapter 19**

Sasuke's thoughts are revolving around Itachi, like what happened in the series. Don't worry though, Sasuke is just going through a conflicting time like in the series but he wont end up completely changing himself and leaving Konoha, or at least not when he's still a kid as of now in Echo of Light. I'm surprised this story already has 63 followers and 37 favorites, it means a lot to me so thank you! (I say that a lot) See you next chapter and have a good summer! :)


	20. 2 Years later

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

All right, so yes I know this fanfiction has angst, drama and many other things. I rated this fanfiction romance/adventure because that's where the story is going to lead up to; sorry just had to point that out once. I've been meaning to do a time skip for awhile, though it may seem rushed, she can't stay 7 forever and the plot needed to speed up a little because the story is getting really long when it should focus more on when she's a genin. Anyway enjoy. :)

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: None

**Pairing**: Undecided but the romance is finally going to be coming into the story in the next chapter, read my readers note at the end of the chapter to decide who.

**Chapter 20**

**_2 Years later…_**

A 9-year-old Kagome smiled happily as she ran alongside Sesshomaru through bushy green treetops, both of them gliding through the bright woods as if it was a part of them. Their long silver hair trailing behind them, their sparkling eyes set up ahead.

It was another warm summer that year, July to be exact, and not to mention it was quite a noisy one.

Over the years they had acquired fans for their beauty, meaning they had a hard time going anywhere in the village without getting stalked all day. It had also been fairly uneventful, though they had met a couple people and made a few friends, but nothing was popping up about Makoto. Satomi had healed fine also; she was back to a normal life, though she refused to tell anyone what had happened to her.

Either way, Kagome was happy about the turn of events, it allowed her to grow up a bit alongside Sesshomaru, Naruto and Kakashi.

She had grown taller and became less childlike, but she still wasn't the tall and grown almost adult she had been in the feudal era. The 2 years had however gifted Sesshomaru much better than herself; he had gotten a good 3 inches taller than her and had matured a lot better. His rounded face had thinned out and had retrieved his sharpened features. His honey golden eyes weren't so big and innocent looking anymore and his body had become more toned from his training, but still the body of a kid.

Kagome was glad however that Naruto had grown slowly like her; he was just a bit taller than her and looked relatively the same as he had 2 years ago.

Kagome brought her attention back to Sesshomaru when he abruptly stopped running through the treetops.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned, much more relaxed around him than she had been before.

He seemed to glance around before swiftly jumping to the fair sized branch she was currently standing on.

"He's heading our way." Sesshomaru said before gesturing to go higher up in the tree's to hide.

They were currently playing tag, though a much more advanced version. Kagome and Sesshomaru had teamed up to hide while leaving Naruto and the other school kids to hide from the teacher by themselves.

That's right, they had decided to go to school in the academy last year, after they had a year of intensive training.

Kakashi had been iffy on the idea, knowing their skill levels, but had been convinced by Naruto, who had bugged Kakashi for a month about it. Kagome still trained with Kakashi, but after advancing her skill a lot and having next to no friends aside from the ones she lived with, she had wanted a break to meet new people and go to the academy like normal ninja's.

"Kagome! Help me hide!" A not so quiet voice called from the ground of the tall tree, below them.

"Naruto! You're going to get us caught!" Kagome called back, forgetting her own words.

"You're going to get us all caught." Sesshomaru whispered to Kagome but a hand on their shoulders made them jump in surprise.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome, you both lose." Iruka said with a smile before he jumped down from the tree and out of sight.

"Naruto, you lose too." Was heard from Iruka along with complaints from Naruto.

Kagome frowned before her and Sesshomaru jumped swiftly down from the tree also.

They now were it; their new goal was to catch all the other kids, which was easy.

After a matter of 2 minutes, the whole class had been caught without a single survivor left to catch. After Kagome and Sesshomaru's training, the other academy kids were no match for them.

"Iruka-sensai, why do Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-kun have to play with us?" One of the girls whined along with a couple others.

"Yeah, they always end up tagging all of us, it's not fair." A little boy complained.

Kagome frowned; it always ended up like this after any game they played.

All the kids would complain and want them entirely excluded but when they were in the academy classroom and learning, than everyone would want to include them and get on their good sides.

'I don't get it…?' Kagome thought as Iruka tried to defend them so that everyone can hurry up with the next game while including them.

"Iruka-sensai, we don't need to play with everyone else, we'll sit out." Sesshomaru spoke up and before Iruka could retort, Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome's small hand and pulled her away from the class.

"Sesshomaru, I wanted to play with them." Kagome whined, but didn't try to pull back as they left the little forest and headed back towards the academy.

"We don't need to play with them. Its not even fun when we always get caught." Sesshomaru said before he let go of her hand and stopped walking.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned when he had a funny look on his face.

"Actually I'm going to ditch class today." He said with a small frown.

"Huh, why?" She asked in confusion as he started walking away from her.

"I just don't feel like it." He said as he started walking away from the academy and towards the bustling streets of Konoha.

"Okay…" She mumbled, unsure on what to do from then on.

'Sesshomaru's been acting funny lately… I hope he's not sick.' Kagome thought sullenly in concern before she started walking around the streets of Konoha also, deciding that she wasn't in the mood to go back to the academy and get apologies from all the male students for how rude they were.

She aimlessly wandered, not keen on going anywhere really, just enjoying the nice and warm weather.

'I wonder how Sasuke is doing?' She thought.

Sasuke had been avoiding her for a while now; it was odd seeing as she had thought they had gotten closer. Despite her many past attempts at talking to him, he had either ignored her or walked away from her. It was getting to the point where she was going to confront him on it, but she didn't quite know if that would help or make things worse.

'Maybe I should go find Kakashi and ask him for advice.' She thought with a smile, knowing Kakashi would help her; he always knew just what to do.

Kagome smiled and set out on her trek home but after only a few steps, she gave up, realizing that he was most likely out helping the Hokage or reporting to him.

"Where should I go…?' She thought, starting to walk around aimlessly once again.

The hot sun was beating down on her clothed back and was making her feel uncomfortable, until she decided that she would go into one of the stores that had air conditioning to hide away from the peek of the noon heat.

She went into one of the stores, not caring which one, glad that it was much cooler than it was outside.

"Hi, would you like to buy a book today?" A lady asked with a smile once Kagome stepped into the store.

Kagome blinked not realizing that she had walked into a bookstore.

The smell of new paper and fresh ink suddenly overwhelmed her senses but it was a scent that was calming at the same time, though the ink _was_ kinda strong.

"Book?" Kagome questioned curiously, staring up at the cashier.

"Yes. Is there any special occasions coming up? Like a birthday or a special event?" The cashier asked politely with a warm smile.

'A birthday… Ah! That's right; Kakashi's birthday is in September, that's only two months away. Maybe I could get him something…' Kagome thought as a smile grew on her face, looking up at the cashier.

"Do you have any orange books?" Kagome asked.

"Orange books?" The cashier questioned with a small puzzled look.

"Yeah, orange books. I think it said on the cover… ummm… Oh, it said Icha-Icha." Kagome said with a wide smile that she remembered.

"Icha-Icha… Um, don't you think there are any other books you could buy for someone? Something more appropriate." The cashier said with a sweat drop.

"Nope! Those books are the only things I know he'll absolutely love." Kagome said and smiled when the cashier gave up and gave her the newest release of the book that currently wasn't put up for sale yet, but after 5 minutes of arguing, Kagome won.

"Oh wait, I forgot to get money from home." Kagome said with a frown.

"It's alright, just take it, on the house." The cashier said, tired of dealing with Kagome.

"Arigato!" Kagome chimed before she took the white plastic bag that had the book in it and left the store.

'I'm sure Kakashi will love this for his birthday.' She thought quite happily, a light skip in her step.

She should've just gone straight home after that but she decided that she would wander a little more and go on a short walk.

Not soon later she was humming to herself, a random song that she had heard, not paying much attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"_Oh_, sorry." Kagome apologized and looked up, blinking when she saw a tall guy that looked in his teens, wearing a suspiciously long black cloak and big hat.

Kagome stared up at him, trying to see his face under his hat, staring at the pale and smooth looking skin on his face along with his long, dark obsidian black hair.

Before she could see his full face, he quickly stepped out of her way and started walking away from her, not saying a single thing to her.

Kagome stared after where he had gone, never once before had she seen him in the village and for some reason he reminded her of someone.

"Who was that?"

**End of chapter 20**

Review/PM me on which guy you want to get their first crush on Kagome and for who Kagome's first crush will be. It can be a guy that she has or hasn't met yet; I'm open to a lot of pairings. (May or may not effect the undecided real pairing, but it will let me know who you guys want her to be with.) Oh and the tag in this chapter may be different than what others used to play, thats just how I used to play it with my class, the game ends when everyone is it. Thank you! :)


End file.
